Pangs and Fangs
by Jagabor
Summary: A queen hyena has been killed by Ahadi. Her death forshadows tyranny in the Elephant Graveyard, as her mate takes over with an iron paw. Spin-off of Of Kings and Trash, Mufasa and Taka. Final chapter up.
1. A Hyena's Loss

_Hello again. Before reading this story, it is __**strongly**__ recommmended that you read __Of Kings and Trash Mufasa and Taka__ before reading this. It takes place after chapter 4 of said story, as Akida and the group return to the Elephant Graveyard. Like all my other stories, I'm going to make it up as I go along. All characters belong to Disney except Akida, Kivuli, Ajia, Sauda, Thimba, Jabari, Eruvu, Jozi, Jozi, Asani, Issa, Kimondo,Nyoni, Bemba, and Nbushe. They are my characters and are not to be used without my permission. If I decide to add more characters, I will state so at the begining of the chapter in which they are introduced. Read, Review, Forgive typos, and Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

A Hyena's Loss

Ten hyenas entered the Elephant Graveyard, two of them dragging the corpse of their former queen. The largest of the hyenas, Akida, lead the pack with his head drooped, tears slipping off of his snout.

_Sauda...my Sauda, _Akida thought to himself,_ I'm so sorry...I couldn't save her. Damn that Ahadi! From this day forward, I swear that I will do anything in my power to make him suffer! Sauda, my love! You shall be avenged!_

"Oh, you're back," A voice from in front of Akida said, "All went well, I presume?"

Akida looked up to see Kimondo, one of his clan's hyenas. Akida shook his head sadly and pointed to Sauda's dead body. Kimondo stared at the fallen-queen in shock. He glanced at the other hyenas that stood in front of him. Each of them was weeping sadly. This was a sad day, indeed.

"I..." Kimondo stammered, "I'll alert the others of your return."

Kimondo ran off to find the other hyenas, only to trip on a stone and land on his chin. Kimondo slowly got up and continued running. The hyenas behind Akida glanced at one another, each wondering exactly how to approach the situation. One of the hyenas, Kivuli, finally stepped forward and sat next to Akida. Akida looked at KIvuli from the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see tears stuck in the hyena's black coat, for Kivuli was never one who showed any feelings of sadness.

"She...Sauda, that is," Kivuli coughed, "She was the most wonderful sister that a hyena could ask for...and I miss her very much. But...she is dead, now. She's dead and there is nothing that you can do. Maybe you could have done something to save her. But you didn't. And now she is dead."

Akida snarled at Kivuli and prepared to strike. Two hyenas, one missing its left ear and the other missing its right ear, leaped forward pushed Kivuli out of the way and turned to Akida. Akida turned his head to wards them slowly, instantly recognizing them as Jozi and Jozi.

"Boss," the male Jozi sighed, "Don't pay any attention to Kivuli. I'm sure that he didn't mean anything by it. He's just not used to these kinds of situations. You can't expect him to understand."

Kivuli snorted and turned away. Akida sighed and nodded, staring at his mate's prone corpse.

"I cannot bear it anymore," Akida breathed, "I'm going to go see Nbushe. I'll see you at the funeral."

The group of hyenas stared at their leader strangely as he disappeared from view.

"Funeral?" the female Jozi gasped, "Akida hasn't ordered one of those in a while!"

"Not since his dad keeled over," Thimba, a scar covered hyena, remarked.

"This must be hard for him," the hyena called Ajia stated, "He loved Sauda so much...even if he didn't show it much."

"What's the point?" Asani, a hyena without any spots, snorted, "It's not like holdin' a funeral would bring her back to life."

Issa, light-coated hyena with silver eyes, stepped in front of the group and looked at up the stars. His eyes widened.

"The Great Spirits!" Issa gasped, "They are showing me visions of the future!"

The hyenas gathered around Issa and listened attentively.

"Without Sauda," Issa continued, "Our clan will suffer greatly!"

"What?" Eruvu, the twin of Ajia, gasped, "Why? What will happen?"

Issa lowered his head and breathed heavily.

"I know not," Issa replied, "The Spirits will show me no more."

The hyenas growed. It was not unusual for Issa's visions to be cut short.

"I..I am sorry," Issa sighed, "I'm just not as good at communicating with the Spirits as my mother yet."

"It's fine," Kivuli smiled, placing his paw on Issa's shoulder, "You'll get the hang of it someday. Hopefully the Spirits will soon speak to you again, so we can know more about this time of suffering."

Issa nodded slowly. Jabari, the scruffiest of the hyenas, addresed the others.

"Well," Jabari stated, "Akida ordered a funeral. We better get everything ready."

The other hyenas nodded. The twin Jozi each grabbed an end of Sauda and lifted her up. The nine hyenas ran off to find a proper spot for their queen's funeral.

--------------------------------

Akida entered the cracked elephant skull that served as Nbushe's home.

"Hey, Nbushe!" Akida called, "Are you in here? I need to talk to you!"

An old hyena with silver eyes appeared in front of Akida. Nyoni, the vulture who lived with the hyena-clan, was perched on the hyena's shoulder.

"Nyoni," Akida addressed the vulture, "I was wondering where you went."

Nyoni replied by shreiking and flapping her wings.

"Something I can help you with?" the old hyena asked Akida in a quiet voice.

Akida turned his attention to the hyena and frowned at her.

"Sauda..." Akida said sadly, "She...she's.."

"Dead," Nbushe interrupted, "I know. The Spirits told me."

Akida nodded sadly.

"This is bad," Akida started nervously, "Who will be the clan-leader now? It is going to be hard to replace Sauda."

"That right of clan-leader," Nbushe answered, "Goes to the one closest to the past leader."

Akida stared at Nbushe hopefully.

"So..." Akida smiled slightly, "Am I to assume that the right goes to me?"

"You were her mate," Nbushe nodded.

Akida's smile grew wider.

"However," Nbushe continued, "There is one hyena who is closer to her than you. Her older brother."

Akida's smile disappeared.

"What?" Akida snarled, "You mean to tell me that Kivuli is our new leader!"

"Indeed," Nbushe replied.

"This can't be happening!" Akida howled in disbelief, "Kivuli cannot be our leader! He's insane! Tell me it's not true!"

"Kivuli is the rightful king," Nbushe stated, "Whether you like it or not. It is sacred tradition, and sacred tradition is to be broken by no one!"

"Who created this tradition, anyway?" Akida growled.

"The Great Spirits," Nbushe replied, "They created all tradition. That is why I am here. To see to it that the traditions are carried out."

Akida paced around in a huff, thinking the situation over. Finally, an idea popped into his head.

"So," Akida smiled at Nbushe, "The only ones who know of this tradition are the Spirits and you?"

"That is correct," Nbushe nodded.

Akida smiled at Nyoni and whistled. Nyoni immediately set upon Nbushe, clawing at the hyena's silver eyes. Nbushe reeled backward in pain, allowing Akida to leap forward and clamp his jaws over Nbushe's neck, snapping it instantly. Akida laughed widely.

"Well," Akida cackled, "That takes care of that!"

Nyoni looked glanced around the den carefully and sniffed the air. She let out a warning shreik. Akida stared at the vulture strangely, before sniffing the air. His eyes widened. Kivuli was coming! Akida looked around for a back-exit desperately, but found none. Akida could only watch as Kivuli entered the skull.

"Akida," Kivuli stated, "We've gotten all the hyenas to come to the Tusk Pile. We're ready."

"Oh..um...great!" Akida said sheepishly, "Let's get going, then!"

Kivuli nodded, before noticing the dead hyena that lay behind Akida. Kivuli's jaw dropped.

"Akida!" Kivuli gasped in shock, "What the hell did you do?"

Akida shook with fear. Even if he was twice Kivuli's size, he doubted that he would stand a chance against him.

"Kivuli...please..." Akida said sheepishly, "You must understand..."

"This is a quality job, right here," Kivuli laughed, examining Nbushe's dead body, "Very nice! I didn't know you had it in you! I mean, the way the neck is twisted...it's perfect!"

Akida stared at Kivuli, not knowing whether to be relieved or sick.

"Um...yes," Akida stated, "I suppose so."

"...Wait," Kivuli said, rubbing his head in confusion, "Why would you kill her? Issa's really not going to be happy about this!"

_Issa! _Akida thought to himself,_ Damn! I knew I was forgetting something!_

Akida looked around the skull, thinking of what to tell Kivuli.

"Y'know what?" Kivuli smiled, "It doesn't matter why you did it. The fact is you did it...and quite nicely, I might add! You and me should go for a hunt sometime!"

"..Sure," Akida nodded, before remembering Issa, "Kivuli, Issa must never know. Please."

"Course not," Kivuli nodded, "So, what are you going to tell him?"

"Well," Akida said thoughtfully, "I'll just tell him that she was so devastated by the knews of Sauda's death, that she decided to go for a walk. When she doesn't come back...well, we'll just leave that to Issa's imagination!"

"Sure," Kivuli said licking his lips, "Now, you're going to need someone to get rid of the body!"

Akida looked from Nbushe's corpse to Kivuli's drooling face.

"..Oh!" Akida smiled, finally figuring out what Kivuli was getting at, "Knock yourself out! I'll just meet you at the Tusk Pile."

Kivuli nodded before digging into Nbushe's flesh. Akida whistled, leading to Nyoni flying up and perching on his shoulder. The large hyena exited the skull, smiling to himself.

_That old fool! _Akida thought to himself,_ He actually fell for it!_

As Akida left, Kivuli looked up from his meal and smiled.

_Akida, you fool, _Kivuli thought to himself,_ Do you really believe that I'm not going to tell Issa?_

---------------------------------------------

The sun was begining to rise. Akida sat atop the pile of elephant tusks with Nyoni perched on his shoulder. He looked down at hundreds of sobbing hyenas. His group was in the front, as expected. Kivuli soon pushed through the crowd to the front and sat next to Issa. Akida smiled. Kivuli looked quite satified. All the hyenas bowed as the two Jozi carried their fallen queen to a pile of bones and set her down gently. The twin hyenas looked up at Akida and nodded, stepping back into the crowd. Akida addressed the army of hyenas.

"Fellow hyenas!" Akida called loudly, "We are gathered here to give our final respects to our queen, Sauda. I'm sure that all of you have your own special memories of Sauda. She was, to put it simply, the greatest queen that we have ever had. She was kind, caring, and loving. She never wished harm on anyone...not even those outsiders who killed her son. All she ever wanted was for everyone to be happy, and live together in harmony. And her dream would have become a reality, if it wasn't for Ahadi!"

The hundreds of hyenas below Akida hissed and snarled at the mere mention of Ahadi's name.

"She did not deserve to die," Akida continued sadly, "She deserved to see her dream come true...and for a moment, she did...only to see it slaughtered before her eyes. She will be sorely missed. I'm of that I am sure. However, we must look to the future! According to sacred law, as Sauda's mate, I have the right to lead the clan. I know that I am no Sauda, but I hope that you can come to accept me as your ruler...you may now pay your respects."

The army of hyenas bowed to Akida, and one by one dropped an offering in front of Sauda's dead body. Some brought mice, others brought bones. But of all the offerings, Kivuli's was the most heartfelt. He placed a black flower in Sauda's mouth. The same black flower that she herself had planted for him when she was a cub. After each hyena had given an offering, Akida dismissed them. They hung their heads sadly and slowly walked away. Akida told Nyoni to follow the clan, and the vulture obeyed. Akida then jumped down from the pile of tusks and stood over Sauda's body. He watched as his tears splashed on her fur. He knew that he couldn't take seeing his mate's dead body much longer. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Kivuli was still there, weeping quietly.

"Oh, Kivuli," Akida said plainly, "You're still here. Good. I'd like you to do me a favor."

Kivuli looked up at the large hyena sadly.

"What is it?" Kivuli breathed.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this," Akida stated, "It pains me so, seeing her like this. I...I just can't take this."

"What do you want me to do?" Kivuli asked bluntly.

"Simple," Akida replied, "I want you to eat her."

"WHAT?" Kivuli gasped in complete shock, "I can't do that!"

"Of course you can," Akida sighed, "Look. Her presence pains me more with each and every second. Please, Kivuli. Just make my pain go away."

"She's my baby sister, you sick bastard!" Kivuli snarled, "There's no chance in hell that I'd ever do anything like that!"

Akida growled and pounced on Kivuli, pinning the black hyena on the ground.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Akida growled in Kivuli's ear, "Don't you think that I wish there was some other way? Well, there's not! Your the only one I know who can do this for me. I know you, Kivuli. Deep down, you crave her flesh. You cannot deny it!"

Kivuli glared up at Akida, before nodding sadly.

"Good!" Akida smiled, "Now, are you going to do me this favor?"

Kivuli responded by spitting in Akida's face and pushing him away.

"Not on your life!" Kivuli growled.

Akida glared at Kivuli, before snorting and running away sadly. Kivuli stood over his sister's dead body and sighed. Kivuli picked at the middle of the black flower in Sauda's mouth, causing a seed to fall out. He turned and began to dig a hole. Once the hole was large enough, he picked up Sauda and dropped her in. Kivuli then began to fill the hole. After the hole was filled, he pulled some dirt away and place the seed over the grave, covering it in dirt. He looked up at the sky.

_Good,_ Kivuli thought to himself, _It looks like it's going to rain soon. The seed will get some water._

Suddenly, Kivuli heard something coming from behind. He turned to see a female hyena sitting down and staring at him.

"Oh...hi, there," Kivuli said politely.

"Hi," the female hyena said shyly, "I haven't seen you around here."

"Well," Kivuli replied, "There are a lot of hyenas. Can't have the fortune of meeting them all."

The female hyena giggled and stepped closer to Kivuli.

"Kivuli," the hyena mused, "That's a lovely name! I'm Bemba, by the way."

"Oh," Kivuli said, backing away a bit, "Nice to meet you."

Bemba smiled and began brushing against Kivuli.

"I saw how you stood up to Akida," Bemba stated, "That was very brave. I can't believe that he wanted you to eat another hyena! How disgusting!"

"Oh...yes," Kivuli laughed sheepishly, "I suppose it is very disgusting."

Bemba smiled up at Kivuli and brushed against him even harder.

"So tell me, Kivuli," Bemba cooed, "Do you happen to have a mate?"

"Well...no," Kivuli admitted, almost ashamed.

"I see!" Bemba exclaimed, "So you're available!"

Kivuli's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what Bemba's purpose was.

"Yes," Kivuli replied, "But I don't think anyone would want an old hyena like me."

Bemba circled him and stared at him strangely.

"You don't look old," Bemba commented.

"I suppose I don't," Kivuli smiled, "But don't be fooled. I have lived to see five lions take their place as kings of the Pride Lands."

Bemba smiled at Kivuli sweetly.

"That matters not," Bemba giggled, "You know what they say about love."

"And what would that be?" Kivuli asked plainly.

Bemba smiled at Kivuli and licked his cheek.

"It transcends time!" Bemba laughed.

Kivuli smiled. No females had ever talked to him this way.

"So," Kivuli smirked down at Bemba, "What do you say we go back to my skull? We have much to talk about!"

Bemba nodded and licked Kivuli's cheek again. Kivuli laughed and ran to wards his skull, Bemba trailing close behind.

---------------------------------------

It began to rain. Not that it bothered Akida, for he was safely underground. He remembered when he and Sauda had found this place. A fiery hell that was offensive to all five senses. And still, it was special to him, all because it was the first time that Sauda actually laughed. Akida thought of many things. He thought of Ahadi, the murderous tyrant. He thought of Nbushe, who now lay dead, all because she told him something he didn't want to hear. He thought of Kivuli, the black hyena who marveled at Nbushe's dead body, but was brought to tears at the sight of his dead sister. Most of all, he thought of Sauda.

-----------------------------------------

_Please review. Let me know what you think of the story so far._


	2. Early Memories

H_ello again! All you need to know for this chapter is that every time an entire passage is in italics, it is one of Akida's memories._ _Read, forgive typos, enjoy, and review!_ _Chifu, Kalab, and Mahiri are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission._

------------------------------------

Early Memories

Rain was pouring down upon the Elephant Graveyard. Kimondo rushed into the elephant skull that served as his home and shook the water from his coat. After he was dry, he stepped forward and stumbled, causing him to fall into a puddle.

"Just my luck," Kimondo grumbled, getting to his feet and shaking off the water once again.

"You okay?" a voice from in front of Kimondo asked in concern.

Kimondo looked forward to see his mate, Mahiri, smiling at him.

"Oh, yes!" Kimondo snorted sarcastically, "The queen is dead, we now have an over-sized brute as our leader, and I'm soaking wet! I'm just peachy!"

Mahiri frowned and stepped backward.

"I...I'm sorry," Mahiri apologized, "I was just...I'm sorry."

"No," Kimondo sighed, shaking his head, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's fine," Mahiri smiled, "You have every right to be upset."

"Yeah," Kimondo stated, looking around, "Did you find anything to eat?"

Mahiri shook her head sadly. Kimondo sighed and jumped over to the eye of the skull, peering at the rain.

"We'll have to try again later," Kimondo said, "I don't want to go out in the rain again."

Mahiri smiled and nodded, jumping next to Kimondo and placing her head on his shoulder. The two hyenas watched the rain peacefully.

"Y'know what?" Mahiri said quietly, "I've always liked the rain!"

Kimondo smiled. For the first time in his life, he wished that th rain would never end.

-------------------------------------

Akida glanced outside of the crevice to see the rain. It reminded him of a stormy night, back when hyenas lived in the Pride Lands. A night that changed his life forever.

--------------------------------------

_Chifu, the large hyena-leader, ran through the rain his son in his mouth. The roaring thunder sounded across the sky. Chifu knew that if he didn't find shelter soon, he and his son would surely die in this storm._

_"Chifu! Chifu, over here!" a hyena called from under a fallen tree._

_Chifu quickly turned and ran to the hyena, squeezing himself under the tree. He looked around to see several hyenas huddled up and shivering. There was more to to the fallen tree than Chifu had expected. These hyenas had dug a trench! Chifu placed his son down and breathed heavily._

_"Are you okay, Akida?" Chifu asked the young cub._

_"Yeah," Akida said, before going into a sneezing fit._

_Chifu looked out at the falling rain from in the hole._

_"Damn that Mohatu!" Chifu growled, "He and his precious lions get to just jump in their dens, while we're left here to fend for ourselves!"_

_"Um...actually, boss," one the hyenas piped up, "It was Mohatu who made this trench for us."_

_Chifu immediately struck the hyena with his paw, sending the poor fellow flying._

_"Shut up!" Chifu snarled, "I'm sick of hearing all about what Mohatu has done! Do you understand me?"_

_The hyenas all nodded._

_"Good!" Chifu smiled, still staring at the rain, "Now, hopefully this storm will end soon."_

_But the stormed raged on, getting even worse with each second. The sky grew darker. In the trench, each hyena was barely distinguishable by the others. They all ducked and covered their heads in fear. Suddenly, the hyenas heard something squeeze through the fallen tree. They instantly jumped to their feet and looked around. Their as widened with disbelief as a small cub floated in front of them, and slowly descended to the ground._

_"Hope you don't mind if I barge in," a raspy voice stated, "But even if you do mind, I don't give a damn. I'm staying!"_

_The hyenas backed away in fear._

_"The cub speaks without opening its mouth!" one of the hyenas gasped, "How is that possible?"_

_"No, you idiot!" the raspy voice said flatly, "She didn't say anything. I did!"_

_The hyenas looked around again, still seeing nothing but the cub. Chifu sniffed the air, not smelling any new scents besides that of the cub's._

_"There's no one else here," Chifu concluded, "Just this cub. But how she just floated in here, I have no idea."_

_"She didn't just float in here!" the voice snarled, "I carried her in here!"_

_Chifu looked around and sniffed the air again, still getting nothing._

_"Okay," Chifu sighed, "If someone else besides the cub just came in here, why can I not see you or smell you?"_

_"Simple," the voice stated, "Because your senses suck! Here, reach out your paw."_

_ Chifu paused before obeying the voice and extending his paw. Chifu suddenly felt his paw being smacked out of the air._

_"My word!" Chifu gasped, holding his paw, "Are you a ghost?"_

_"...You're an idiot!" the voice, laughed after a pause, "If I was a ghost, you wouldn't have felt that, now would you...have?"_

_"Fine," Chifu snorted, "You may stay, whoever you are."_

_Chifu sighed and walked away from the voice's form. Akida stared at the female cub in wonder. He slowly got up and walked over to it, his gaze not fading. The cub merely stared back at him._

_"Hi," Akida smiled, "My name's Akida. What's yours?"_

_The hyena cub said nothing._

_"Go on, Sauda," the raspy voice said softly, "Answer him."_

_The small cub glanced upward before answering._

_"I am Sauda," the cub stated quietly, showing almost no emotion._

_Akida stared at Sauda strangely. The raspy voice cackled._

_"You'll have to excuse her," the voice laughed, "She's never seen any hyenas that were close to her age before."_

_Akida nodded and backed away, still staring at the female hyena cub. For some reason, he could not help but to smile. However, Sauda's face remained as expressionless as ever. The two cubs spent the rest of the storm staring at each other, both unsure of what to make of the other. Finally, the storm ceased. As the sun rose over the horizon, the hyenas each climbed out from under the tree. They all turned and stared at the tree, curious as to what form the raspy voice came from. Sauda soon scurried from the hole and sat down. The hyenas leaned in closely, eager to see who their guest was. They did not have to wait long, as a completely black hyena emerged from under the tree. The group of hyenas immediately ran off screaming, leaving Akida and Chifu alone. Chifu stared at the black hyena with fear in his eyes._

_"Y...you!" Chifu gasped, "Who sent you? Are you...are you here for me?"_

_The black hyena looked at him strangely._

_"What name do you go by?" the black hyena asked._

_"My..my name?" Chifu asked sheepishly, "My name is Chifu."_

_"Chifu...Chifu," the black hyena said thoughtfully, before shaking his head, "Nope. You ain't on my list."_

_Chifu gave a sigh of relief. Akida stared up at his father, not used to seeing him afraid of anything._

_"Dad?" Akida asked, "Do you know this hyena?"_

_"No, son," Chifu responded, keeping his eyes on the black hyena, "But I have heard many stories of a black hyena who works as an assassin for hire. A cold-hearted bastard who takes on any bounty, just for the mere thrill of tearing them to shreds. They say that he's slaughtered millions in his lifetime, which has spanned four kings, so far. Thy also say that he has a very strong taste for his own kind._

_The black hyena smiled and laughed._

_"Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows, at your service," the hyena cackled proudly, before pointing to the cub that sat next to him, "This here is my baby sister, Sauda."_

_"What do you want here?" Chifu growled at the black hyena._

_"Are you growling at me?" Kivuli snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_Kivuli began to step forward, before Sauda latched on to his leg. Kivuli looked down at his sister and growled._

_"Let go of me, Sauda," Kivuli commanded, trying not to lose his temper._

_"No, big brother!" Sauda pleaded, tears forming in her eyes, "Please, don't hurt him! I'm tired of seeing everyone get hurt! Please, just let him live!"_

_Kivuli growled, before letting out a heavy sigh. He pulled Sauda off of his leg and patted her head._

_"Alright, fine," Kivuli said softly, "If you don't want me to completely mutilate this foolish ass of a hyena, I won't!"_

_Chifu growled at the black hyena, preparing to pounce. Suddenly, a voice came from above the hyenas._

_"What is going on here?" the voice called._

_The hyenas looked up to see a large lion and his cub standing on a hill above them._

_"Oh, hello sire," Chifu said dryly, "What brings you here?"_

_Mohatu stepped down from the hill with Ahadi following close behind._

_"I'm here to make sure that everyone is okay," Mohatu explained, "That was some storm we had."_

_"Everyone's fine," Chifu said, rolling his eyes, "You can go now."_

_Mohatu shrugged and began to walk away, before being stopped by Kivuli._

_"Are you the one in charge here?" Kivuli asked formally._

_Mohatu stared at the black hyena before nodding. Ahadi ran behind his father's leg._

_"Excellent!" Kivuli smiled, "I've come to ask about a permanent home for my baby sister. I am Kivuli of.."_

_"The Bloody Shadows," Mohatu interrupted with a smile, "I never thought I'd see you back in the Pride Lands."_

_Kivuli stared at Mohatu strangely. The black hyena circled the lion, examining him carefully._

_"Mohatu?" Kivuli asked in disbelief, "Is it really you?"_

_Mohatu nodded. Kivuli stared at the sky._

_"Wow," Kivuli said plainly, "...It's been a while."_

_"Yes," Mohatu nodded, "Now, you mentioned needing a home?"_

_"Yes," Kivuli answered, pushing Sauda in front of him, "For my little sister." _

_Mohatu smiled down that the small hyena cub._

_"Of course," Mohatu smiled, "She may stay here."_

_"Thank you," Kivuli bowed, "Now, I must be off."_

_ Kivuli turned to leave, but Sauda got a hold of his leg.  
_

_"No!" Sauda cried, "Don't leave me!"_

_Kivuli tried to shake his little sister off of his leg, but found it impossible._

_"Sauda," Kivuli sighed, "You know that I can't stay. I have to go settle my score with Kalab, once and for all."_

_"Then take me with you!" Sauda pleaded._

_"No," Kivuli answered, growling slightly, "It's too dangerous."_

_Mohatu suddenly noticed that Kivuli's hind leg was bleeding profusely._

_"You shouldn't go anywhere on that leg," Mohatu stated._

_"I'll be fine," Kivuli growled._

_"Please, friend," Mohatu smiled, "Stay here for a while. Just until your leg is better."_

_Sauda looked up hopefully at her older brother. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and nodded._

_"Oh, thank you!" Sauda exclaimed happily, embracing her brother's leg._

_Mohatu smiled and walked away, Ahadi following his father closely. Chifu growled at Mohatu as soon as he was sure that the large lion was gone. He then got an idea. He walked over to Kivuli and smiled._

_"So, Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows," Chifu smirked, "You seem to know Mohatu. Have you two met before?"_

_Kivuli stared at Chifu cautiously before nodding._

_"Wonderful!" Chifu laughed, "Would you be interested in taking a job?"_

_Kivuli smiled slightly, drool dripping from his jaws._

_"What do you have in mind?" Kivuli asked with excitement._

_Chifu looked around carefully, seeing few a Pride Landers close-by. _

_"Somewhere more private," Chifu whispered, walking away._

_Kivuli nodded and followed the large hyena, leaving Sauda and Akida alone._

_Akida smiled shyly at Sauda._

_"So.." Akida stated, "Do you want to.."_

_Sauda stood up and walked away. Akida stared at the ground and sighed sadly. He was in for a long period of being ignored by the female hyena cub._

_------------------------------------------------_

Jozi yawned as his sister ran into their skull to escape the rain.

"What took you so long?" thee male Jozi asked tiredly.

The female Jozi glared at her brother.

"Well," the female Jozi growled, "While you were here taking a nap, I was finding food."

The female Jozi pushed four mice and six twigs forward.

"Great, Jozi," the male Jozi sighed, stepping forward.

The female Jozi snarled and stepped between her brother and the food she caught.

"Don't even think about it, Jozi!" the female Jozi growled, "I caught it, I'm going to eat it!"

The male Jozi backed off and sighed.

"Fine," the male Jozi grumbled, "I hope you choke on it!"

Jozi curled up and laid down. He felt sorry for what he said to his sister, who felt sorry for not offering her brother any food. Of course, neither of them would admit it.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Chifu and Akida stared in shock as one of the female hyenas was giving birth to twins. She cried out in pain, and with one final push, the cubs were out. The mother hyena cleaned them with her tongue and held them close to her body. Several hyenas gathered around to see the twins, only to back away in shock._

_"They're stuck together!" one of them gasped._

_The mother hyena looked up at the hyena strangely, before noticing that it was right. Her cubs were joined at the side of the head. She let out a wail of terror and backed away from her cubs, as did the rest of the hyenas. Suddenly, Kivuli walked over to the group of hyenas, Sauda staying very close to him. Kivuli looked at the hyenas in confusion, before finally seeing the two conjoined cubs._

_"Oh, what a pity," Kivuli sighed, "They won't last much longer, now."_

_Chifu stared at Kivuli in surprise._

_"Have you seen this before?" the large hyena asked in surprise._

_Kivuli nodded sadly. The mother hyena began to cry._

_"So, there really is no hope for them?" she asked sadly._

_"No," Kivuli replied thoughtfully, "...Unless..."_

_"What?" the mother asked, "I'll do anything!"_

_"One of them could still be saved," Kivuli stated, "But it is risky. I can help, but I can't be held responsible for what happens."_

_"Please," the mother hyena begged, "Do whatever you can!"_

_Kivuli nodded and stepped over the conjoined twins. He lowered his head and clamped his jaws on the layer of skin and bone that held them together. The hyenas looked away as Kivuli ripped it off. The two cubs gave a shriek of pain. Their mother quickly ran to them and cradled them gently, licking the blood away. Kivuli spit the skin out and stared in confusion._

_"They're both alive!" the mother exclaimed with joy._

_Kivuli looked down at the two cubs, seeming almost disappointed._

_"Come, Sauda," Kivuli sighed, "Let's go." _

_Sauda nodded and followed her brother. Akida secretly followed them, hoping to learn more about the strange female cub._

_"How did you know how to do that, big brother?" Sauda asked with wonder._

_"I didn't," Kivuli replied, "I just did what seemed reasonable. I was actually hoping it would kill them both. I'm famished!"_

_"Big brother!" Sauda gasped disapprovingly._

_Kivuli merely laughed. Akida ran back to his father in fear. The hyenas were gathered around the new mother, who held her cubs close to her body._

_"It's a shame he left before I could thank him," the mother smiled._

_The hyenas nodded in agreement._

_"So," Chifu stated curiously, "What are you going to call them?"_

_"Hmmm," the mother said thoughtfully, "They will be called Jozi. They came as a pair, and shall be named as a pair."_

_The hyenas all nodded, except Akida, whose mind was on other things. Namely Sauda._

_--------------------------------------_

Akida shook his head. These memories were haunting him. He peered out of the crevice again. It was still raining. It was as if the sky was crying for him.

----------------------------------------

Bemba danced around in the rain, splashing in each puddle she came across.

"Come on out!" Bemba laughed at Kivuli, who took shelter in his skull.

"Are you mad?" Kivuli asked with a smile, "It's pouring rain!"

Bemba ran over to Kivuli and laughed.

"Oh, come on!" Bemba smiled, "Haven't you ever played in the rain before?"

"No," Kivuli said plainly.

"Well, come on!" Bemba laughed, tugging on Kivuli's leg.

Kivuli smiled and followed her. Within a matter of moments, the two were rolling around in the rain. They wrestled playfully through puddle after puddle. Kivuli finally understood what intrigued him about Bemba. She made him feel young again. From a distance, Issa observed the two hyenas, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this," Issa laughed to himself, "He's making a fool of himself! He's five times her age!"

Issa slowly walked away to find shelter, not sure whether to be happy for Kivuli, or completely disgusted.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Please review. Let me know what you think._


	3. New Leader, New Love

_Hey. I'm going to use more "memories" throughout my story. The same rule applies. If a large passage is in italics, it is a memory. And he is still in cub-hood during the memories, unless stated, as his age in the memories will change. Zhenga is my character and is not to be used without my permission(Although her name isn't stated in this chapter, she does make an appearance.) Forgive typos, review, and enjoy. But really. Review. All the cool people are doing it. (:  
_

_-----------------------------------------------_

New Leader, New Love

Akida stared out the crevice once more. Finally, the rain had stopped. He let out a sigh of relief and crawled back to the outside world. He was greeted by the three hyena brothers.

"Well," Thimba smiled, "If it isn't our new leader!"

"Where ya been?" Eruvu asked.

"We've been lookin' all over for you," Ajia commented.

Akida snorted and began to walk past the three brothers.

"What do you want?" Akida groaned.

"We've brought a report," Thimba replied, "The others are hungry."

Akida rolled his eyes and growled.

"Go away," Akida snorted, "I won't be bothered with this right now."

"But boss!" Ajia gasped.

"I SAID LEAVE!"Akida howled.

The three hyenas immediately dashed off.

"Sheesh!" Ajia groaned to his brothers, "What's his problem?"

As the brothers disappeared from sight, Akida trailed off to find food.

"They're hungry!" Akida grumbled to himself, "They're always hungry! Why should it be my problem? I'm hungry, too!"

But what Akida hungered for the most wasn't food. It was something much, much, more.

---------------------------------------

_Akida sat atop a hill and watched Sauda in secret, hoping to learn more about her. He had done this everyday since she had arrived in the Pride Lands with her older brother. He hoped to stay undetected, even though__ she had caught him watching her many times. He doubted that this time would be any different, but just to get a glimpse of her was enough for Akida. Sauda lowered her head to get a drink of water from the waterhole. Her older brother, Kivuli, walked up next to her and took a drink. Kivuli's leg had healed up, but he still remained in the Pride Lands, for Chifu had offered him a job of some sort. Akida wondered how Kivuli could possibly be a sibling to Sauda. If what his father, Chifu, had told him about Kivuli's age was true, Sauda's parents must have been ancient! It was a curious thing, indeed. As Kivuli finished lapping up water, he smiled down at his sister and playfully nudged Sauda into the waterhole. Sauda climbed out and laughed, shaking the water out of her fur. Suddenly, she froze, eyes widened. She had spotted Akida. She began to walk away slowly, her usual response in this situation. Kivuli stared at his sister strangely, before looking to wards the hill on which Akida was sitting. He smiled and shook his head, following his sister. Akida sighed. He had hoped to watch her more. Suddenly, a small lion cub ran over to Akida._

_"Hey Akida," the cub smiled, "What're you doing over here?"_

_"Oh, hi Ahadi," Akida sighed, "I was just...enjoying the view."_

_Ahadi stepped to the top of the hill and overlooked the scenary._

_"It is very nice," Ahadi nodded with a smile, "And it will all be mine, someday!"_

_Akida smiled at his friend in astonishment._

_"Really?" Akida asked._

_"Yep," Ahadi answered, "One day, I'll be a great king. Just like my dad."_

_"You're going to be king?" Akida smiled excitedly, "That's so cool!"_

_"Yeah," Ahadi sighed happily, "It is pretty cool!"_

_Suddenly, two lioness cubs walked by Akida and Ahadi. The brown-colored glanced at Ahadi and turned to tan-colored her friend, whispering something in her ear. They both laughed and walked away. Akida watched in confusion as they disappeared from sight. He turned to Ahadi._

_"What was that all about?" Akida asked the lion cub._

_"Oh," Ahadi replied, rolling his eyes, "They're just two stupid cubs who I met this morning. They're really annoying. Girls. Who needs 'em, right?" _

_"...Yeah," Akida sighed, still thinking about Sauda, "Right. Who needs 'em?"_

_Ahadi smiled and looked to wards Pride Rock._

_"Well, I better get home," Ahadi stated, "It's almost time for lunch."_

_"Oh, okay," Akida smiled, "I'll see you later." _

_Ahadi nodded before running home. Akida remained sitting on the hill, watching the clouds. _

_"Oh, there you are, Akida," a voice from behind Akida said, "I've been looking for you."_

_Akida turned to see his father, Chifu, sitting behind him._

_"Oh," Akida sighed, "Hi dad."_

_"We won't have to worry much longer, my son!" Chifu laughed, "That Kivuli couldn't have come at a better time!"_

_"What are you talking about, dad?" Akida asked, cocking his head._

_"Mohatu's time is coming to an end!" Chifu cackled._

_Akida's eyes widened._

_"Father," Akida gasped, "You can't be serious!"_

_"Oh, I am!" Chifu smiled at his son, "It's time that he paid for his father's actions!"_

_"Dad, please tell me that you're joking!" Akida begged his father, "Mohatu's the gratest king that we've ever seen!"_

_Chifu snarled and struck Akida with the back of his paw, forcing the hyena cub to the ground._

_"Enough of this!" Chifu growled, "I will not have my own son glorifying that bastard! You are to listen to your father and tell no one! Do I make myself clear?"_

_Akida nodded weakly. Chifu grumbled and walked away. Akida got to his feet slowly, still in shock from what had happened. He now knew why Kivuli was staying in the Pride Lands. He also knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. _

---------------------------------------

Kimondo and Mahiri poked their heads out of their skeletal shelter to see that the rain had come to a complete stop.

"Odd weather," Kimondo commented.

Mahiri nodded in agreement. The two mates smiled at each other and exited the elephant skull.

"I'm sorry about not finding anything to eat," Mahiri smiled apologetically.

"Oh, that's fine," Kimondo stated calmly, "Maybe our luck shall be better now that it's not pouring rain."

Mahiri licked her mate's check. Kimondo smiled widely and continued walking forward, not paying attention to where he was going.

"Kimondo, watch out!" Mahiri called to her mate.

Kimondo snapped back into consciousness, but it was too late. He walked directly into a large cactus.

"Aurghoo!" Kimondo yelped in pain.

Kimondo backed away and turned to Mahiri, his face covered in needles. Mahiri stifled a laugh.

"What?" Kimondo asked with a growl, "What could possibly be so funny about this?"

"I...I'm sorry," Mahiri laughed, "It's just...just...your face...you look ridiculous!"

Kimodo grumbled and glared at his mate.

"Oh, get a sense of humor!" Mahiri smiled, walking over to Kimondo, "Here. Let me help."

Kimondo winced as Mahiri pulled the needles from his face. He rubbed his cheek and glanced at the cactus.

"What the hell is a cactus doing here, anyway?" Kimondo growled.

Mahiri smiled and shrugged. Suddenly, a mouse ran between the two hyenas. The two hyenas' eyes widened as the both snapped at the scurrying creature. Unfortunately, Kimondo snapped too soon, and Mahiri snapped too late, resulting in Mahiri's fangs sinking into Kimondo's head.

"Auch!" Kimondo snarled in pain.

The mouse bolted into a hole. Kimondo glared at his mate, who stared back at her and smiled awkwardly.

"Um...sorry," Mahiri laughed nervously.

Kimondo smiled at his mate and chuckled quietly.

"It's fine," Kimondo laughed, "We'll get the next one!"

------------------------------------------------------

Jozi's ear twitched as he looked upward. His sister glanced over at him.

"What's up?" the female Jozi asked.

"The rain stopped,"the male Jozi replied, walking to wards the exit of the skull, "I'm going to go find food."

"Good luck with that," the female Jozi said plainly.

The male Jozi snorted and ran to find food. His sister yawned and laid down for a nap. Unfortunately, her peace was disturbed by two hyenas entering her elephant skull.

"Hey, yo Jozi!" one of them called, "You guys in here?"

Jozi stood up and stared at her visitors.

"Oh, Asani," Jozi groaned, "What do you want?"

"You're brother out?" the second hyena asked.

"Yes, Jabari," Jozi replied, rolling her eyes, "Now, I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"Oh, we just need to blow off some steam!" Asani smiled, "Y'know what Thimba told us? He told us that he went to talk to Akida about our food situation, and Akida said that he couldn't be bothered."

Jozi's jaw dropped.

"He said what?" Jozi gasped.

"Oh, yeah!" Jabari laughed sarcastically, "I can't believe it, neither! Our so-called leader won't even address the simplest matters. Sauda never ignored us. She was a great leader."

"Hmmm," Jozi said thoughtfully, "Sauda. Akida must still be upset. I'll go talk to him."

Jozi got up and exited the skull. Jabari and Asani glanced at each other.

"Hopefully she can talk so sense into him," Asani sighed.

"If not,"Jabari smiled, "We'll have to knock some sense into him!"

--------------------------------------------

Kivuli and Bemba rolled around on the ground, both enjoying themselves immensely. They got up and fell backward, ending up on their backs. They laughed and panted heavily. Suddenly, a figure appeared and stood over them. Kivuli and Bemba both sat up and stared at their visitor. Kivuli instantly recognized the visitor to be Issa.

"Oh," Bemba smiled, "Hi, Uncle Issa!"

Kivuli's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, not believing what he had just heard Bemba call Issa.

"Hello, Bemba," Issa smiled back, before glancing at Kivuli, "Kivuli."

Bemba looked back and forth between the two hyenas.

"Do you two know each other?" She finally asked.

"You might say that," Issa smirked.

Kivuli rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"So," Kivuli started, smiling innocently, "What brings you out here, Issa?"

"Akida told me that my mother went for a walk hours ago," Issa responded, "I haven't seen her all day. I'm starting to get worried."

"I wouldn't worry," Bemba smiled reassuringly, "Grandma can take care of herself."

"I suppose you're right," Issa sighed, before looking to wards Kivuli and Bemba, "Bemba, why don't you go back to the skull? I need to have a word with Kivuli."

"But..." Bemba began.

"Now," Issa orderd, growling slightly.

"Oh, fine," Bemba groaned, turning to leave before giving Kivuli a lick on the cheek, "I'll see you later!"

Kivuli sighed happily and watched Bemba leave. Issa slapped him with the back of his paw.

"Ow!" Kivuli growled, rubbing his cheek, "What was that for?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Issa growled, "She's too young for you!"

"Love transcends time," Kivuli replied with a smile.

"Damn it, Kivuli," Issa growled louder, "I've seen how you operate! You're not looking for love! You're just looking for a bit of fun!"

"I've found both in her," Kivuli stated defensively, "She's the most wonderful hyena that I've ever met!"

"Kivuli, you can't do this!" Issa snarled, "She's barely out of cub-hood. You, on the other hand..."

"Shut it, Issa!" Kivuli growled, "It doesn't matter how old either of us are! I love her, and she loves me!"

"What do you know of love, Kivuli?" Issa spit, "In all your years, you've never once had compassion for anything!"

"Sauda," Kivuli responded smugly.

Issa shook his head and snarled, for he hated being wrong.

"Okay, that's one!" Issa growled.

"Two," Kivuli corrected, "Counting your niece."

Issa jumped at Kivuli, who ducked the attack.

"I'm warning you," Issa snarled, "Stay away from Bemba!"

"Please," Kivuli said hopefully, "I really do love her. She's made me feel like I'm a cub! Come on, Issa! You know me! If there's one thing I'm not, it's a liar."

Issa calmed down a bit, knowing what Kivuli said to be true. Out of all the evils that Kivuli did, not once did he deny doing any of them. He actually bragged about them.

"Kivuli," Issa sighed, "I really don't like this. My sister sent Bemba here so that she could learn some values. Bemba is...well, a bit naive. How could I tell my sister that her daughter is running around with an elderly cannibal?"

"I don't feel old at all!" Kivuli smiled, "Not when I'm with her! And as far as you're sister goes...do you really have to tell her?"

Issa glared at Kivuli for even suggesting lying to family. But, Issa had to agree. What his sister didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"I guess not," Issa sighed, "How long has this been going on, anyway?"

"Since this morning," Kivuli replied joyfully, "And I've loved every minute of it!"

"You haven't even known her a day, and yet you claim that you're in love?" Issa gasped in disbelief.

"I am in love," Kivuli stated.

"Love takes time, Kivuli," Issa explained.

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Kivuli shot back.

Issa groaned. Kivuli was more persistent than he originally thought. Finally, Issa got an idea.

"Have you told her?" Issa smiled.

"Told her what?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Y' know!" Issa cackled, "The little story about how you're a murderous cannibal who'll stop at nothing to get what he wants!"

Kivuli's jaw dropped. Issa smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kivuli growled.

"You know I would," Issa replied.

Kivuli hung his head. For the first time in his life, the black hyena felt as though he'd been beaten.

"Please, Issa," Kivuli begged, "Don't tell her. I love her! I know I do!...I'll give it all up for her. Never again shall I walk the path of a mercenary!"

Issa's eyes widened. He had never heard Kivuli say such a thing. Would Kivuli really give up every claim to fame he had for Bemba?

"Kivuli," Issa gasped with shock, "Are you serious?"

"I don't lie," the black hyena reminded Issa, "Just please...please don't tell her...she makes me...so happy."

Issa thought the situation over. Allowing Bemba to see Kivuli may have seemed like a bad idea at first, but it would have its advantages. Kivuli is respected and feared throughout the Elephant Graveyard, so surely he would keep Bemba safe. Even without the cannibalism, Kivuli always managed to find an abundant supply of food for himself, which meant that Bemba would not starve. Finally, as Issa had stated before, Kivuli would do anything to get what he wants. Not allowing him to see Bemba would be suicidal.

"Kivuli," Issa sighed, "I will allow you to take Bemba as your mate."

"Thank you, Issa," Kivuli laughed, embracing the silver-eyed hyena.

"But," Issa continued, "You must swear to put an end to your ways. I won't have my niece be the mate of murderer!"

"Of course," Kivuli smiled, "Aside from food...not hyenas, I mean. Just regular food."

"And," Issa nodded, "You must promise to take care of her for the rest of your life."

Kivuli nodded and began to walk away.

"And Kivuli?" Issa called.

"Hmm?" Kivuli answered.

"If you ever hurt her," Issa growled, "I will kill you!"

Kivuli stepped over to Issa and smiled, being sure to show as many fangs as he could.

"Well," Issa stated nervously, "I will."

Kivuli shook his head and began to walk away.

"You need not worry, Issa," Kivuli laughed, "I swear to you this. Now that she's with me, she'll never feel pain again! That, I promise!"

With that, Kivuli was gone. Issa began to shiver.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Issa thought to himself, _Standing up to Kivuli like that! I'm lucky to be alive!_

-------------------------------------------------------

Akida sat alone in his elephant skull for the first time in what felt like forever. He stared at a picture that Sauda had carved on the inside of the skull. It was a picture of a flower. Akida often stared at that carving and asked Sauda what it meant. She never answered him. She just smiled and shook her head. Finally, Akida had realized that he already knew what it meant to Sauda...he had just forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Akida held his ear up against the side of the den, which Kivuli had somehow managed to convince Mohatu to let him and Sauda use. Akida heard two voices inside, which he recognized to be Kivuli and Sauda._

_"Y'see, big brother?" Sauda said, "The seeds will grow into a flower. You're flower. All it takes is a little love!"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Sauda," Kivuli snorted, "Flowers need sunlight and rain to grow. It won't get either in here. You can't grow a flower with love!"_

_"But it's true!" Sauda whined, "You'll see. I'll give your flower lots of love. Then it will grow."_

_"Why do you keep calling it my flower?" Kivuli asked, "I'm not the one trying to grow it."_

_"I call it your flower because it is your flower," Sauda explained, "I'm growing this flower for you so you can understand that there's more to life then war and destruction. There's also love, and peace."_

_"I know that, Sauda!" Kivuli laughed, "It's just that I didn't get to where I am today with love and peace!"_

_Akida heard Sauda whimper._

_"Oh, Sauda," Kivuli said calmly, "Don't get upset! I love it, really. I can't wait to see what it looks like when it grows! Thank you, Sauda. Really."_

_Sauda stopped whimpering and giggled._

_"You really like it?" Sauda asked._

_"Of course I do!" Kivuli stated reassuringly._

_"Great!" Sauda laughed, "I'm going to go find one that's already grown-up. Then I can show you what it looks like!"_

_With that, Sauda ran out of the den laughing. Akida hid to avoid being seen. Fortunately, Sauda didn't catch him this time. Unfortunately, someone else did._

_"I know you're out there," came Kivuli's voice, "Come on inside."_

_Akida stayed put._

_"Look," came Kivuli's voice again, "Either you come in here, or I'll come out there!"_

_Akida immediately ran into the den to see Kivuli laying on the floor._

_"Hello, Akida," Kivuli smiled._

_"I'm sorry," Akida said nervously, "I wasn't spying. I was just..."_

_"Relax," Kivuli laughed, "I have no intention of hurting you."_

_Akida gave a sigh of relief._

_"She's very fond of you, y' know," Kivuli said with a smile._

_"W..what?" Akida asked in confusion._

_"Sauda," Kivuli replied, "She's always talking about you. How you're handsome, and funny, and blah, blah, blah. It's starting to get on my nerves."_

_"I'm sorry," Akida sighed, "But you must have me confused with some other hyena. You're sister's never given me a second glance."_

_"There's no need for a second glance!" Kivuli laughed, "She can't keep her eyes off of you!"_

_Akida looked ay Kivuli strangely._

_"Look, kid," Kivuli continued, "It's like I told you before. She's not used to being around hyenas her own age. She's just shy. Maybe you should stop stalking her, and just let her know that you want to be her friend. Did that thaught ever enter you're thick skull?"_

_Akida glared at Kivuli, but then sighed, knowing that the black hyena was right._

_"Yeah," Akida replied, "I'll go tell her."_

_"No, no," Kivuli groaned, rolling his eyes, "I've already got to listen to her talk about flowers all night. I don't want to add another explanation of how great you are. Tell her tommorow."_

_Akida nodded and began to run out of the den, before turning back to Kivuli._

_"Sir," Akida said sadly, "Is it true? Did my father really hire you to kill Mohatu?"_

_Kivuli glared at Akida._

_"You'd best mind you're own business!" Kivuli snarled, "Otherwise, you could end up on the not-so-happy-side of the Circle of Life!"_

_Akida nodded nervously._

_"Thank you for the advice," Akida smiled._

_Akida ran out of the den and began to walk away, before noticing Sauda run into the den with a pink flower in her mouth. Akida sighed happily. Tommorow, he would make his move!_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Akida closed his eyes and sighed. He even missed the days when he thought that Sauda was ignoring him. At least she was still alive, back then. Suddenly, the female Jozi entered his skull and bowed.

"Akida," Jozi said with concern in her voice, "I came to make sure that you're okay. I know this must be hard for you."

"More then you'll ever know," Akida sighed.

"Well, listen," Jozi smiled, "If there's anything that I can do to help you through this, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Jozi," Akida sighed.

Jozi nodded and began to walk away, before being stopped by Akida.

"Actually," Akida said quietly, "If it's not too much trouble, could you stay? I don't want to be alone today."

Jozi thought of hr brother. She knew he would worry, but she also knew that it was in the clan's best interest to do anything to help Akida escape from his misery.

"Of course I'll stay, Akida," Jozi smiled, walking over to the large hyena and standing on her hind legs to place her paw on his back.

Akida smiled slightly. Jozi was the first hyena that he'd talked to all day that asked him about _his_ problems, rather than their own. He looked up at the female hyena with the missing ear. To Akida, she had never seemed more beautiful. For a moment, he forgot about Sauda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanx for reading! Please review. It helps me to make this story better._


	4. Alliances Formed

_Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Guedado is my character, and is not to be used without my permission. P.S. There is a small bit in this story that may be considered inappropriate. Just warning you so that you don't get upset._

_-------------------------------------_

Alliances Formed

Issa entered his elephant skull to his his niece, Bemba, resting atop a pile of bones. She rolled her eyes and blew a strand of fur out of her face as Issa walked to wards her.

"Something wrong?" Issa smiled, knowing full well why his niece was upset.

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of my new boyfriend?" Bemba snapped at her uncle.

"Oh, Bemba," Issa sighed, "I was only looking out for your best interest."

"Just butt-out!" Bemba growled, getting to her feet and walking to wards the skull's exit.

"Where are you going?" Issa asked his niece.

"I'm going to find Kivuli," Bemba replied, "Don't even think of trying to stop me!"

"Bemba," Issa began, before being cut-off.

"I don't care what you think about him!" Bemba continued, "I love him!"

"Bemba," Issa said a bit louder, rolling his eyes.

"Is his age the problem?" Bemba growled, "It doesn't matter to me. He's young at heart!"

"Bemba, just shut up and listen!" Issa snarled.

Bemba imediately sat down and turned to her uncle.

"You may be with Kivuli if you like," Issa said calmly, "You have my permission."

Bemba stared at her uncle in surprise, before turning away and snorting.

"Hmph!" Bemba grumbled, "Like I ever needed your permission!"

Issa stepped closer to Bemba and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"No," Issa smiled, "I guess you don't. You're a big girl, now. It's time that you made your own choices. I won't get involved in something that's not my business...just be careful, okay?"

Bemba sighed and gave a small nod.

"Good," Issa stated with relief, "Now, if you want to go see him now, I'll understand."

Bemba immediately took off in search of Kivuli. Issa smiled and shook his head. Weariness suddenly consumed him. Issa had not realized how long it had been since he got some rest. He decided to take a short nap. It wasn't long before his rest was interrupted. He felt a paw on his shoulder, rocking him back and forth. Issa yawned and looked up to see a black hyena standing over him.

"Oh," Issa yawned, getting to his feet, "It's you, Kivuli. What's up?"

"I...um.." Kivuli said nervously, "I was wondering if you've seen Bemba. I thought that she'd be in here, with you."

"She went off to find you not too long ago," Issa replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see," Kivuli said sadly, "Will she be alright on her own?"

"Course," Issa stated, scratching behind his left ear, "She can handle herself."

"Hmm," Kivuli said thoughtfully, "I'm going to go find her."

"I'll come with you," Issa yawned, stretching his legs, "I've got to find my mother, anyway. She really should have been back by now."

Kivuli froze. Issa stared at the black hyena strangely.

"Aren't you coming?" Issa asked.

Kivuli gave a heavy sigh.

"Issa," Kivuli frowned, "You're mother is never coming back."

Issa's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Issa gasped in shock, "What do you mean?"

"Nbushe," Kivuli sighed, "Akida killed her. Snapped her neck."

Issa stepped backward in disbelief, a look of utter horror on his face.

"No," Issa breathed, "No...he wouldn't! You're lying! Please! Tell me you're lying!"

"I wish I was lying," Kivuli stated, "Believe me. I do. But I'm telling you the truth. I saw it with my own eyes."

Issa suddenly broke into tears.

"Why?" Issa wailed, "Why?"

"I...don't know," Kivuli admitted, "I just walked up to see him standing over your mother, her neck twisted."

Issa looked up at the black hyena.

"Why are you telling me this?" Issa finally managed to ask.

"Because you have a right to know," Kivuli replied sadly.

Issa stared at the ground, and then to wards Akida's elephant skull.

"I can't believe this!" Issa snarled, becoming enraged, "That bastard! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Issa began to charge forward, but Kivuli cut him off.

"Get out of my way!" Issa growled at the black hyena.

"Don't be a fool, Issa!" Kivuli said sternly, "You know that you wouldn't stand a chance against Akida! He'd rip you apart!"

Issa hung his head. Kivuli was right. Akida would most definitely rip him apart if provoked.

"But..." Issa sobbed, "I have to do something! I can't just let him get away with this!"

"I know," Kivuli said sadly, "But it's not like you have much of a choice. I only told you so that you would know. I don't want you doing anything stupid. You know how powerful Akida is."

Issa knew what Kivuli said to be true. Challenging Akida would be dangerous. There was no way that he could pull it off. But he knew one hyena who could!

"Kivuli," Issa smirked, "How would you like a job?"

Kivuli's eyes widened, knowing what Issa was implying. Akida was quite large. He would make a very satisfying meal! But then Kivuli remembered Bemba.

"Don't try to tempt me," Kivuli sighed, shaking his head, "I gave that all up for Bemba."

Issa cursed to himself, regretting having Kivuli make that promise.

"This isn't a test," Issa stated.

"Even so," Kivuli nodded, "I made a promise, and I'm a hyena of my word."

"Damn it, Kivuli!" Issa hissed, "Promises were made to be broken!"

"Not mine," Kivuli replied, begging to walk away.

Kivuli turned around to face Issa again. Issa hung his head sadly, knowing that his situation was hopeless.

"Look," Kivuli sighed, placing his paw on Issa's shoulder, "I'm sorry about what happened. It's just that I've given up killing for sport. I can't help you."

Issa suddenly got an idea.

"Well," Issa laughed, "Maybe I can help you!"

Kivuli looked at Issa strangely.

"Join me," Issa cackled, "Help me to take down Akida! And in return, I can do something to aid you!"

"Like what?" Kivuli smiled sarcastically.

"I could put in a good word for you with the Great Spirits," Issa replied, "Maybe make it so that you won't burn for eternity when your time is up."

"Please," Kivuli snorted, rolling his eyes, "You think Hell scares me? I'd be among so many old friends!"

Kivuli began to walk away.

"Well...um," Issa said desperately, "How 'bout this? The Great Spirits know all. Maybe I could ask them about the location of this Kalab fellow. You seem to have quite an interest in finding him!"

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and dug his claws in the ground, gritting his teeth. It was indeed tempting.

"Issa," Kivuli growled, "I already told you that I can't help you! I'll no longer walk the path of a murderer. I love Bemba too much to put her through that. And if that means letting Kalab get off easy...so be it."

With that, Kivuli was off, leaving Issa alone in his elephant skull. Issa sighed heavily, knowing that his hopes of revenge had been ripped to shreds before his eyes.

--------------------------------------------

The male Jozi returned to his elephant skull with seven mice in his fangs. He looked up to see Asani and Jabari, peacefully snoozing. He immediately dropped the mice and growled.

"Get out!" Jozi barked, "This is my home!"

Asani and Jabari immediately woke up and turned to Jozi.

"Oh...Jozi," Jabari yawned, "We didn't think that you'd be back this soon."

"Where's Jozi?" Jozi snarled.

"Oh..um...she went to see Akida," Asani replied nervously.

Jozi sighed. He had hoped to rub the fact that he had caught more mice then her in his sister's face.

"Well," Jozi said calmly, "How long has she been gone?"

"Since this morin'" Asani replied plainly.

"What?" Jozi growled, looking outside the skull to see the sun setting, "That's not a good sign. I'm gonna go find her!"

Jozi bolted out of the skull. Asani and Jabari glanced at each other, before shrugging and going back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Akida nuzzled the female Jozi closely, but she quickly pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" Jozi growled in surprise.

"...Please?" Akida said hopefully, "Sauda is gone. And I...I'm so lonely."

Jozi's eyes widened. As Akida stepped closer too her, she stepped backward.

"No," Jozi gasped, "You're just stricken with grief. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I think I do!" Akida cackled, stepping even closer.

"Akida, please," Jozi begged, "Get a hold of yourself!"

Akida merely smiled widely and pounced on Jozi, pinning her to the ground.

"NO!" Jozi shrieked, wriggling free and slashing Akida in the face.

Akida rubbed his cheek, shocked by what Jozi had done. Jozi breathed heavily and looked at Akida with fear.

"I...I'm sorry, Akida," Jozi stated nervously, bolting out of the skull.

Jozi ran as fast as she could. She wanted to be as far away from Akida. As she ran, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that Akida was not following her. Luckily, he wasn't. As she turned her head to watch where she was going, she rammed into another hyena. She got up and looked at it, realizing that it was her brother, Jozi.

"Oh, there you are, Jozi!" the male Jozi smiled, "I was begining to worry about you."

The female Jozi immediately embraced her brother and began to cry over his shoulder.

"Um...yeah," the male Jozi said, a bit confused, "It's nice to see you, too."

The female Jozi cried a bit more, before finally managing to get a few words out.

"Jozi!" she sobbed, "Akida! He's lost his mind!"

Jozi stared at his sister in concern, before sniffing the air. Someone was coming.

"Let's go home," Jozi sighed, "Then you can tell me what happened."

The female Jozi nodded sadly, following her brother to wards their elephant skull. Meanwhile, Akida sat alone, still rubbing his cheek.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Akida growled to himself, "She had no right to lay her paws on me! She dares to refuse me? Well, soon she'll learn that I always get what I want!

--------------------------------

_Akida hid behind a rock, observing Sauda as she pounced at a butterfly. She eventually caught it, only to let it go and pounce at it again. Akida gulped. Now was his chance. He jumped from behind the rock and ran over to Sauda. Sauda stared at him and began to walk away, forgetting all about the butterfly._

_"Wait," Akida said calmly, "I just want to talk."_

_Sauda sat down, seeming unsure of herself as she did so._

_"You...you're Akida, right?" Sauda asked nervously._

_Akida gave a quick nod._

_"Okay..." Sauda said akwardly, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"Oh, nothing," Akida smiled, "Just why you're always running away from me!"_

_"Because you're always spying on me!" Sauda shot back._

_Akida looked around, thinking of how to respond._

_"I want to be your friend!" Akida blurted out by accident._

_Sauda stared at Akida strangely, as if she was confused._

_"What..." Sauda began, "What is a friend?"_

_Akida stared at the ground. This was going to be harder than he thaught._

_"Well," Akida smiled, "A friend is someone who you can...I dunno, do stuff with."_

_"What kind of stuff?" Sauda asked._

_"Hmm," Akida said thaughtfully, "Lots of stuff. Like have fun together."_

_Sauda's eyes widened as she backed away._

_"No!" Sauda gasped in horror, "I don't want to be a friend if I have to do anything even close to fun!"_

_"What?" Akida asked in disbelief, "Why not? Don't you like fun?"_

_"No!" Sauda snapped at Akida, "What's to like about it? It's barbaric and cruel!"_

_Akida stared at Sauda strangely, having no idea what Sauda was talking about. Then, a thaught popped into his head. Maybe Sauda didn't even know what she was talking about._

_"Sauda," Akida sighed, "Do you even know what fun is?"_

_"Of course I do!" Sauda growled._

_"Alright then," Akida smiled, "What is fun?"_

_"Simple," Sauda snorted, "Fun is when you kill a mother hyena, and then eat her in front of her own cubs."_

_Akida's jaw dropped in disbelief._

_"What?" Akida gasped in surprise, "No! That's not fun at all!"_

_"It's...it's not?" Sauda asked, staring at Akida strangely._

_"No, it's not!" Kivuli replied, rolling his eyes, "Where did you get a crazy idea like that, anyway?"_

_"Well," Sauda said thoughtfully, "My older brother. He told me that he once killed a mother hyena, and watched her cubs' shocked faces as he ripped her to shreds. He said it was fun."_

_Akida sighed. This was definately going to be harder than he thaught._

_"So," Sauda said, stepping a bit closer, "What is fun?"_

_Akida thaught it over for a minute, before noticing the butterfly._

_"Well," Akida smiled, "Fun is something that gives you a good feeling as you do it. Like when you were chasing that butterfly."_

_"Oh," Sauda nodded, glancing at the butterfly, "That sort of tingly feeling."_

_"Exactly!" Akida exclaimed._

_"Hmm," Sauda said thaughtfully, "On our way here, me and my brother passed this place that gave me a tingly feeling."_

_"Really?" Akida asked, "Where?"_

_"Over there," Sauda replied, pointing north, "Where the light ends."_

_Akida looked in wonder. He had never noticed that spot before._

_"Can you show me?" Akida asked Sauda hopefully._

_Sauda nodded and smiled. Akida leaped with joy. The two hyena cubs walked to wards the shadow-covered area._

_"So," Sauda smiled, "Does this make us friends?"_

_Akida smiled at Sauda and nodded._

_"Race ya!" Akida laughed, running ahead._

_Sauda sat down and stared at Akida strangely. Akida turned around and ran back to her._

_"What's wrong?" Akida asked his new friend._

_"Um..." Sauda said nervously, "What's race ya?"_

_Akida's jaw dropped and he sighed heavily._

_"Nevermind," Akida sighed._

_Sauda shrugged, before smiling and running ahead of Akida._

_"Ha!" Sauda laughed back at Akida, "Fooled you!"_

_Akida stared in disbelief as Sauda ran off. He then smiled to himself and crouched down._

_"Why you!" Akida laughed, running after Sauda._

_This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, with a not-so beautiful end._

_------------------------------------------_

_Akida and Sauda arrived at their destination, overlooking a vast pile of bones._

_"Woah!" Akida gasped, admiring the landscape, "This place is awesome!"_

_Sauda smiled at Akida and beckond him with her paw._

_"C'mon," Sauda smiled._

_Akida followed her, all the while glancing at the skeletons that surounded him._

_"Where are we going?" Akida finally asked._

_"You'll find out!" Sauda replied with a smile._

_Akida's mind raced, thinking of what the surprise would be. Finally, they arrived at a large crevice in a wall._

_"We're here," Sauda stated._

_Akida stared at the crevice closely, not finding it the least bit exciting._

_"I don't get it," Akida said dryly, "What's so great about a hole in the wall?"_

_"It's not the hole I want to show you," Sauda explained, rolling her eyes, "It's what's in the hole. Now come on."_

_Akida shrugged and followed Sauda into the hole. The next thing he knew, he was overlooking a sea of flames._

_"Wow!" Akida gasped, "What is this place?"_

_Sauda was about to answer, but she stopped and stared behind Akida. Her eyes widened. She pounced to push him out of the way._

_"Watch out!" Sauda shouted, managing to move Akida just before a geyser of flames shot up from behind him._

_Akida fell to the ground and panted heavily. Sauda stood over him and smiled._

_"You okay?" Sauda asked._

_"Yeah," Akida breathed, "I'm fine."_

_"Good," Sauda sighed with relief, "Now, follow me."_

_Akida got to his feet and followed Sauda deeper into the crevice. They eventually came to a gigantic pool of lava._

_"This place keeps getting better and better!" Akida exclaimed, "How did you find it?"_

_"Oh, well, my brother simply took me through the graveyard," Sauda explained, "But I found this place by myself. You're actually the only other hyena that I've shown it to!"_

_"Is that so?" Akida smiled, "Well, then I guess it will be our little secret. Why, would could even claim this place as our own! Imagine! King Akida and Queen Sauda!"_

_"Queen Sauda," Sauda mused, "Kinda has a nice ring to it!"_

_Akida smiled, but then sighed._

_"We should get going," Akida said sadly, "Our parents are probalbly worried."_

_"Wha...what are parents?" Sauda asked._

_Akida stared at Sauda strangely, before smiling._

_"Nice try," Akida laughed, "You almost got me again!"_

_"No, really," Sauda said sincerely, "What are parents?"_

_Akida hung his head, assuming that Sauda most likely wouldn't know of mothers or fathers._

_"That's not important," Akida explained, "But we really should get home."_

_"Well...okay," Sauda said sadly, leading Akida back to where they came from._

_Akida lingered for a moment to admire a geyser of green flames. Sauda glanced back at him. Her eyes widened._

_"Akida, watch..." Sauda began to warn Akida, but it was too late._

_As Akida turned to face Sauda, a geyser of steam hit him in the face. As it disapeared, Akida stumbled forward, the hairs on his head sticking strait up. Sauda took one look at him and began to laugh. Sure, Akida had seen her laugh a few times before, but this was the first time that Akida actually saw her truly laugh. It was a nice feeling for Akida...even if he was the one she was laughing at._

_"Come on," Sauda laughed, "Let's go home!"_

_Akida smiled and nodded, following Sauda out of the crevice. Little did they know that they were standing right in the middle of their future Hell._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Sauda and Akida arrived back in the Pride Lands. They were immediately greated by Kivuli._

_"So, where have you two been?" Kivuli smiled coyly._

_"Oh, nowhere," Sauda giggled._

_Kivuli smiled down at his little sister, before looking foward to see the sun setting._

_"It's getiing late, Sauda," Kivuli sighed, "You should go home."_

_"Oh, do I have to?" Sauda whined._

_"Yes," Kivuli replied, "Now go to the den. I'll be with you in a little while."_

_"Oh, fine," Sauda groaned, before turning to Akida, "So, will I see you tomorrow?"_

_Akida nodded. Sauda smiled at him and ran off to her den. Kivuli began to walk away, before Akida called after him._

_"Thank you!" Akida called to the black hyena._

_Kivuli turned to Akida and looked at him strangely._

_"Thank you?" Kivuli asked in surprise, "For what?"_

_"For telling me that Sauda just wanted me to make the first move," Akida replied._

_"Oh, that?" Kivuli asked with a laugh, "I made that whole thing up!" _

_Akida's jaw dropped._

_"You did what?" Akida gasped._

_"Look, kid," Kivuli explained, "Sauda is...well, not exactly educated about how to be a cub. She needed a friend. You seemed to have an interest in her, so I figured that maybe you could be that friend. And it looks like I was right."_

_Akida hung his head sadly, upset at having been fooled._

_"Wait," Akida started, "If she wasn't just being shy, why did she always run away from me?"_

_"Simple," Kivuli sighed, rolling his eyes, "Because you were stalking her! Honestly, now! Haven't you ever seen a zebra run from a lion? It's not because the zebra is afraid that the lion wants to be friends with it, y'know!"_

_Akida sighed. Kivuli was right._

_"C'mon," Kivuli smiled, "If I hadn't told that little white lie, you would have never had the courage to talk to her. Y'see? I made your life better!"_

_Akida was about to reply, but then his father ran up to Kivuli._

_"Kivuli," Chifu snarled, "Where the hell have you been? Everyone else is waiting for you! Or have you forgotten that we're discussing plans tonight?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kivuli groaned, "Hold you're zebras. I'm coming."_

_Akida watched as Kivuli followed his father. Akida sighed as they disappeared from view. He had almost forgotten about his father's plan. Soon, it would go into action. And there was nothing that Akida could do about it...well, almost nothing. Akida smiled as an idea suddenly came to him. All he would need was a little help from Sauda. Akida yawned. It would have to wait until tomorrow._

_--------------------------------------------------_

Akida shook his head. These memories were becoming more and more frequent. He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. As Akida got up to exit his skull, a female hyena poked her head inside. She looked up at him.

"Oh, sorry," the hyena said, pulling her head back out, "Wrong skull."

Akida ran out of his skull and stared at the hyena curiously.

"Something I can help you with?" Akida asked.

"Oh, maybe," the female hyena smiled, "I'm just looking for my new mate."

Akida's eyes widened. A smile spread across his face.

"Well," Akida laughed coldly, stepping closer to the hyena, "I guess you found him!"

The female hyena's eyes widened. She began to back away.

"What...what are you doing?" the female hyena asked nervously.

Akida merely cackled and leaped at her. The female hyena ducked under Akida and ran. Akida chased after her.

"Help!" the female hyena screamed, "Somebody, help!"

-------------------------------------

Kivuli sniffed the air, finally catching Bemba's scent. He began to walk in the direction of Bemba's scent, before running into Kimondo and Mahiri.

"Oh, hello," Kivuli said politely, "Out for an evening stroll?"

Kimondo glared at Kivuli.

"Well," Kimondo growled, "If you must know, me and Mahiri are looking for food."

"This late?" Kivuli smiled, glancing at the moon, "You won't find anything. Everything's asleep."

"Well," Kimondo snarled, "We're not going to just starve. What're you doin' here, anyway?"

"Looking for my mate," Kivuli said proudly.

"Your mate?" Kimondo laughed, "You actually have a mate? Oh, that is rich!"

Kivuli crouched down and snarled at Kimondo, before hearing a voice carry over the graveyard.

"Help!" the voice cried, "Somebody, help!"

Kivuli recognized the voice instantly. He ran for the source of the voice as fast as he could. Mahiri and Kimondo watched him go.

"Where do you think he's going?" Mahiri asked her mate.

"Maybe he's caught scent of some food!" Kimondo exclaimed, "Let's follow him!"

Mahiri nodded. The two hyenas followed Kivuli to a hill of bones, overlooking a large clearing. The three hyenas looked down to see Akida chasing a female hyena.

"Somebody, please help me!" The female hyena screamed.

Kivuli's eyes widened with rage.

"Bemba!" Kivuli gasped, charging down the pile of bones.

Akida cornered Bemba and laughed, knowing that she would soon be his. Suddenly, he was knocked over by an unseen force. He got up and looked around, not seeing anything. He shrugged and went back to chasing Bemba, before feeling a set of fangs on his neck. The next thing Akida knew, he was being raised up and slammed onto the ground below. Akida got up and shook his head. He couldn't see his opponent, So there was only one hyena who it could be...Kivuli. Akida immediately ran away. Kivuli was abnormally strong, and the only hyena who could toss Akida around like that. Akida knew that staying meant certain death. As soon as he was far enough away, he called back to Kivuli.

"Kivuli," Akida cackled, "I know that you're out there! I don't know what interest you have in this hyena, but know this! She will be mine! All of them shall be mine!"

Mahiri hid behind Kimondo. Kivuli smiled smugly, knowing that Akida would only threaten him from a safe distance. Bemba immediately ran to Kivuli and embraced him tightly, tears streaming down her face. Kivuli sighed.

"Are you alright, Bemba?" the black hyena asked sadly.

Bemba was too frightened to respond. Kivuli turned to Kimondo and Mahiri.

"Listen," Kivuli sighed, "If you two want some food, meet me at Issa's skull in a little while. And bring some others. Understand?"

The two hyenas nodded slowly. Kivuli draped Bemba over his back and carried her away.

---------------------------

Issa ran to Kivuli, shocked to his niece in such misery.

"What happened?" Issa gasped.

"I'll explain later," Kivuli replied, lowering Bemba to the ground, "Just take Bemba inside and try to calm her down. Meet me outside your skull once she's asleep. We need to talk."

Issa nodded and carried Bemba into his skull. Kivuli took off to wards the Pride Lands.

---------------------------

Hours had passed, and finally Bemba was asleep. Issa sighed and exited his skull to wait for Kivuli. Suddenly, a group of hyenas appeared before Issa. Issa stared at them, recognizing them to be Kimondo, Mahiri, Ajia, Eruvu, Thimba, and both Jozi.

"What're you guys doing here?" Issa asked.

"Kivuli said to meet him here," Kimondo shrugged, "He said that he'd bring food."

Issa sighed, wondering what Kivuli was up to. Kivuli suddenly appeared, dragging a large wildebeest on the ground. The other hyenas stared in surprise.

"Kivuli!" Kimondo gasped, "How did you...?"

"I have my ways," Kivuli smiled, "Now, down to business!"

"What're you talking about?" the male Jozi asked in confusion.

"Simple," Kivuli explained, "Akida needs to go. And we're gonna be the ones to make him!"

The hyenas stared at Kivuli in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Thimba gasped, "We can't do that!"

"We can and will," Kivuli growled, "Look. Akida isn't fit to be our leader. He's gone completely insane!"

"What do you mean by insane?" Ajia asked.

"He's trying to claim other's mates as his own," Kivuli replied, "I...think he's looking for a new Sauda."

The female Jozi began to sob. Kivuli eyed her strangely.

"What's up with her?" Kivuli asked.

"It's just as we feared," the male Jozi stated, "Earlier today, Akida tried to take Jozi. When she refused him, he jumped on her. Luckily, she managed to get away. But, there's no telling what could happen if he tries it again."

Kivuli nodded sadly. Issa walked over to Kivuli and stared into his eyes.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Issa asked hopefully, "Kill Akida?"

Kivuli nodded.

"But what about your promise?" Issa asked smugly, "To never kill again?"

"I made another, more important promise," Kivuli smiled, "To protect Bemba, no matter what."

Issa smiled. Kivuli turned to the wildebeest and tore a piece from it, tossing it to Issa. Issa caught it and devoured it quickly. Kviuli turned to the others.

"Now," Kivuli stated, "I know Issa is with me. What about all of you?"

The other hyenas glanced at eachother, before slowly stepping over to the carcass and tearing a piece from it.

"Wonderful!" Kivuli cackled, "Now, we need a plan."

Suddenly, a large lion stumbled forward. The hyenas stared at it strangely. The lion stared back, before fainting.

"Damn it!" Eruvu growled, "It's Ahadi."

Kivuli cocked his head and walked over to the unconcious lion, examining it closely. The lion did indeed look like Ahadi, but it wasn't Ahadi. It was too old. Kivuli glanced at the cuts that covered his body, and then at the lions face. Kivuli realized who this lion was.

"Guedado!" Kivuli gasped with delight.

"What's up?" Mahiri asked, "Is it dead?"

Kivuli sniffed Guedado's body.

"No," Kivuli smiled, "He's just injured. Must've run into Nyoni."

"What should we do with it?" Kimondo asked.

Kivuli turned to Issa.

"Take him into you're skull, Issa," Kivuli said, "He'll be safer in there."

"What about our plans?" the male Jozi asked.

"They'll have to wait," Kivuli replied with a smile, looking down at unconscious lion, "Perhaps our friend here can become a part of them!"

The other hyenas smiled and dragged Guedado into Issa's skull. Once they returned outside, Kivuli took command.

"We'll need to guard the skull," Kivuli sighed, "Can't let Akida see the lion until we're sure that it will help us. Issa, you and I will go into your skull. The rest of you, stay out here and stand guard."

The hyenas nodded as Kivuli and Issa walked into the cramped skull.

"Issa," Kivuli sighed, "Akida went after Bemba."

"I assumed as much," Issa breathed, "How did you know that she was in trouble, anyway?"

"Oh," Kivuli yawned, "I just heard her screaming for help. Always seems like some poor beast is screaming for help out here. I guess that's why no one else paid any attention to it."

"Thank you, Kivuli," Issa smiled with gratitude, before glancing at Guedado, "Why help this lion? What are you up to?"

Kivuli stood up and looked in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Maybe," Kivuli laughed, "We can get rid of more than just Akida!"

Issa smiled, not only at Kivuli's brilliant idea, but at the fact that Akida had made so many enemies after only one day as clan-leader. He knew that as Akida's days as leader increased, so would his list of enemies. For once, Issa didn't need the power of the Great Spirits to predict the future.

----------------------------------

_Hope you liked it! Really hope that I didn't offend anybody! Please review. Come on, join the cool people:)_


	5. A Memory of Murder

_Read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Zalika, Edaha, Kitimiri and Nyuni are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. The Ray Lands and Bloody Shadows(Finally, I've added this,) are my areas, and not to be used without my permission.  
_

_-----------------------------------------_

A Memory of Murder

Kivuli and Issa were awakened by Bemba's screams.

"What is it?" Issa asked in surprise.

Bemba cowered, pointing to Guedado. Kivuli smiled slightly.

"Oh, that?" Kivuli laughed, "That's just Guedado. We found him last night. He's in bad shape, but I think he'll be alright."

"Why is he in here?" Bemba asked.

Kivuli and Issa glanced at each other, not sure of how to explain it without revealing anything to Bemba.

"Well...um..." Kivuli finally said, clearing his throat, "He's an old friend of mine."

"You're friends with a lion?" Bemba asked, staring at her mate strangely.

"Once," Kivuli replied, thinking of how to change the subject, "But never mind that...um...let's get married!"

"What?" Issa gasped with shock.

"What?" Bemba exclaimed happily, "You want to get married? Really?"

Perhaps no one was more surprised by that fact then Kivuli himself. He could believe what he had just said. Usually, he would have just changed the subject by killing something.

"Um...yeah," Kivuli sighed with a smile, "I want to get married."

"Oh my...this is wonderful!" Bemba cheered.

"Kivuli, are you insane?" Issa asked, "You can't get married after only a day of being together."

"Ugh!" Bemba groaned, "And why not?"

"It is against the law," Issa explained.

"What law?" Bemba asked, rolling her eyes.

"The eleventh law," Issa replied, "I clearly states that mates can only enter marriage after...well, they've been mates as long as the difference between their ages."

Bemba's eyes widened. Kivuli's ears lowered in embarrassment.

"You made that up!" Bemba growled.

"Know, I didn't," Issa said formally, "It is in the laws created by the Great Spirits."

"Forget the Great Spirits!" Bemba snorted, grasping Kivuli's arm.

"FORGET THE GREAT SPIRITS?" Issa boomed in disbelief, "Bemba, how dare you speak that way? It is because of the Great Spirits that we are here today!"

Bemba looked around at the piles of bones in the skull.

"Really?" Bemba smiled sarcastically, looking upward, "Well, I shall have to thank them! Thank you, almighty Great Spirits, for giving us this miserable hell!"

Issa's jaw dropped.

"Kivuli!" Issa gasped, "Do you here _your _mate's complete disrespect for the Spirits!"

Issa looked around the skull, shocked to see that Kivuli was nowhere to be seen. Bemba glanced to her side. Where Kivuli's leg used to be, there was now a leg-bone. Bemba dropped the bone in shock.

"Kivuli?" Bemba stated, seeing no sign of her mate, "Where are you?"

------------------------------------------------

Outside of Issa's skull, Kivuli let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Kivuli," came a voice from behind the black hyena.

Kivuli turned to see Kimondo, who was nursing an injured leg.

"Oh, it's you," Kivuli said plainly, "Hurt your leg, did you?"

"Yeah," Kimondo sighed, "Getting up this mornin'. Slipped on a rock, got a rib-bone stuck in my shoulder."

Kivuli smiled. Kimondo always seemed to have the worst luck.

"Kivuli!" came Bemba's voice from inside the skull.

"Gotta go!" Kivuli stated, running off.

"What about our plan?" Kimondo called.

"It will have to wait," Kivuli replied, before disappearing from view.

Kimondo sighed as Bemba ran up to him.

"Have you seen Kivuli?" Bemba asked hopefully.

"Hmm?" Kimondo responded, before pointing forward, "Oh, yeah. He went that way."

"Thank you," Bemba nodded, running off in search of Kivuli.

Kimondo cocked his head in confusion as Bemba ran beyond his vantage point.

"Wonder what's up," Kimondo shrugged, before stepping forward, tripping on a bone, and hitting a rock shoulder-first.

Kimondo howled in pain. The other hyenas who were guarding the den woke up and looked around. After seeing that it was Kimondo who woke them up, they each picked up a bone and threw it at him.

"Shut up!" Jabari growled, "We tryin' ta sleep!"

With that, the other hyenas went back to sleep. Kimondo rubbed his shoulder and snorted with annoyance.

"Tellin' me to shut up!" Kimondo grumbled to himself, "You shut up!"

"What was that?" came Jabari's voice.

"Oh...um...nothing," Kimondo replied nervously, before curling into a ball, "Maybe I'll just get some more sleep."

-----------------------------------------------------

Akida stumbled out of his elephant skull and yawned. He felt good. He had finally made up his mind about finding a new mate. He knew that he could find one for himself, for who would dare to resist him? He suddenly saw Bemba race past him.

"Oh," Kivuli snickered, "It's her again...and without that old fossil...perfect!"

Akida was about to chase after Bemba, when Nyoni appeared on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Akida asked the vulture.

Nyoni nodded and screeched.

"Really?" Akida said dryly, "When did this happen?"

Nyoni screeched again.

"Interesting," Akida yawned, "I wonder if it is still alive."

Nyoni screeched a third time.

"No," Akida chuckled, "I suppose not...but maybe it is worth some investigation."

Nyoni smiled and stared at Akida.

"Well?" Akida growled, "What the hell are you waiting for? Investigate!"

Nyoni nodded and flew off. Akida sighed. He could no longer see Bemba. He had no idea where she went.

"Damn that bird," Akida grumbled, "I almost had her!"

Akida trailed off to wards his secret place, hoping to find comfort. All he found was more memories.

-----------------------------------

_Akida sat atop a hill and waited for Sauda. Some time had passed since he and Sauda had first become friends, and Akida was growing into adolescence. To say that he had grown quite a bit would have been an understatement, as Akida was now bigger than most of the adult hyenas. Sauda ran to his side and smiled up at him._

_"Hey, Akida," Sauda breathed, "I've got big news!"_

_"What is it?" Akida asked, expecting to hear that she found a new pile of rocks, or something like that._

_"The assassination!" Sauda stated, "It's on for tonight!"_

_Akida jumped up and slid to the bottom of the hill._

_"What?" Akida gasped, "When did you find this out?"_

_"This morning," Sauda replied, "I overheard big brother and your father talking about it."_

_"Are you sure?" Akida asked._

_Sauda nodded._

_"Hmm," Akida said thoughtfully, stroking his chin, "So the assassination is to be tonight? This isn't good."_

_"Oh," Sauda said sadly, hanging her head, "I didn't do good?"_

_"Oh, no Sauda!" Akida smiled reassuringly, "You did great! It's just that we don't have much time. We have to act fast."_

_Sauda looked up at Akida and smiled, happy to have not failed him._

_"You know what to do, right?" Akida asked his friend._

_Sauda nodded and smiled, before giving Akida a lick on the nose. She then ran off to wards Pride Rock. Akida sighed happily._

_"So," came a raspy voice from behind Akida, "You and Sauda have some kind of secret plan, do you?"_

_Akida turned to see Kivuli sitting a short distance away._

_"How did you...?" Akida gasped with surprise, "How long have you been spying on me?"_

_"Meh, not long," Kivuli yawned, "Quite ingenious, using my sister as a pawn. She's so trusting. Of course, you know not to have her do anything too dangerous. If she were to get hurt...oh, I really don't want to snap you in half."_

_"I won't let you kill Mohatu!" Akida snarled, jumping over to Kivuli._

_"Mohatu?" Kivuli asked in confusion, "Who said anything about killing Mohatu?" _

_"I know why my father hired you!" Akida barked, "You're planning on killing the king!"_

_"No," Kivuli smiled innocently, "I have no intention of killing Mohatu."_

_"Stop lying!" Akida growled at the lack hyena, "I know that you're planning an assassination tonight!"_

_Kivuli's eyes widened. He imediately pounced on Akida, pinning the adolescent hyena on the ground._

_"I don't know how the hell you found out about that," Kivuli snarled in Akida's ear, "But if you stand in my way, you will never see the light of another day again! Understand?"_

_"You...don't scare me!" Akida snarled._

_Kivuli let Akida up and smiled._

_"Whether you're scared or not makes no difference," Kivuli cackled, "You'll taste the same either way!"_

_Kivuli strutted off to wards his den. Akida rolled his eyes, not knowing that on that night, he would find out just what Kivuli was capable of._

_---------------------------------------------_

_Akida watched as the sun set over the Pride Lands. From afar, he saw his entire clan gathering together. Akida sighed. It was time. He ran over to his clan and found Sauda near the front._

_"So?" Akida asked Sauda, "How'd it go?"_

_"Just as we planned," Sauda smiled._

_"What're you two blabbering about?" Chifu growled._

_"Oh, um...nothing, dad," Akida said nervously._

_"Well, cut it out," Chifu commanded, "We're almost at Pride Rock." _

_Akida nodded and remained silent for the rest of the way, hoping that the plan would work. It did. Just as the hyena clan reached Pride Rock, they were surrounded by a group of lionesses. Akida smiled slightly._

_"What...what is the meaning of this?" Chifu asked the lionesses in shock, "Let us through. We need to see Mohatu."_

_"Well," came a calm voice, "Here I am."_

_The group of lionesses parted to allow Mohatu and his family through. Mohatu sat down and looked at Chifu. Chifu stared back at Mohatu. To Mohatu's left was his son, Ahadi. To Mohatu's right was his Mohatu's pregnant mate, Zalika. Chifu backed away slightly._

_"You've come to kill me," Mohatu stated._

_"S...ss...sire, where would you get an idea like that?" Chifu laughed nevously._

_"Don't deny it, you despicable flea-bag!" cawed a voice from above Mohatu._

_Everyone looked upward as a red vulture perched itself on Ahadi's shoulder._

_"Stay out of this, Nyuni!" Chifu barked._

_"How dare you!" Nyuni shrieked, flapping his wings "The king has been nothing but generous to wards you and your disgusting kind, and this is how you repay him?"_

_"I said shut up, you damn buzzard!" Chifu snarled, stepping forward._

_Ahadi stepped between Chifu and his father, barring his teeth at the chief hyena. Chifu glanced at Mohatu and smirked._

_"Oh, what's this?" Chifu cackled sarcastically, "Sending your boy to fight your battles for you? That's really brave of you! Why don't you fight me yourself?"_

_"Alright," Mohatu smiled, stepping in front of Ahadi, "If you really want me to."_

_Nyuni smiled and flew from Mohatu's shoulder to Ahadi's shoulder. Mohatu stepped closer to Chifu. Chifu stepped backward._

_"Well...um..." Chifu stated nervously, "Luckily for you, I'm not your opponent! KIVULI!"_

_The black hyena leaped forward as Chifu ran into the crowd of hyenas to hide. Kivuli circled Mohatu and his family slowly, barring his teeth and laughing._

_"So, Mohatu," Kivuli snickered, "Did you ever imagine that it would end like this? I just wish that your father was here to see this! I'm sure that he would have enjoyed it!"_

_"I was right about him," Zalika growled, "He's still nothing but a heartless murderer! Please, Mohatu. End his wretched life! Be the one to finally rid the world of Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows! May he burn in hell forever!"_

_"Now, Zali," Mohatu sighed, "There's no need for that."_

_"He's a murderer, Mohatu!" Zalika snarled, "He always has been! Take it from me! The world will be a much better place without him!"_

_Kivuli stopped circling the Royal Family and stared at Zalika strangely._

_"Do I...know you?" Kivuli asked curiously._

_Zalika's eyes widened with rage._

_"DO YOU KNOW ME?" Zalika boomed, "HOW DARE YOU FORGET ME, AFTER ALL THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH?"_

_"I've put a lot of your kind through hell," Kivuli shrugged, stepping closer to Zalika, "You can't expect me to remember everyone!"_

_"Get away from my mother!" Ahadi roared, swatting at Kivuli._

_Kivuli ducked and jumped backward. The black hyena then smiled at Mohatu._

_"Some family you've got here!" Kivuli cackled, "But enough introductions. Time for you to die!"_

_Ahadi began to step forward, before Mohatu held him back._

_"No, son," Mohatu said calmly, "The hyena has challenged me. Only I may face him. No one else may interfere."_

_"But father!" Ahadi gasped._

_"Do as your father says," Zalika sighed, leading her son away, "This is his fight. We'll just sit back and watch him rip Kivuli apart!"_

_Ahadi smiled slightly and walked into the crowd of lionesses. Mohatu and Kivuli stepped closer to eachother. Kivuli stared at Mohatu strangely._

_"Aren't you going to run?" Kivuli asked hopefully._

_"No," Mohatu said plainly._

_"Aurrgh!" Kivuli whined, "It's so much more fun when they run!...Oh, well!"_

_Kivuli launched himself at Mohatu, sinking his teeth into Mohatu's neck. Mohatu quickly shook off Kivuli and stared at the black hyena strangely._

_"Oh my..." Mohatu gasped, "You must not really want me dead!"_

_"Wha...what?" Kivuli asked nervously, "What are you talking about? Of course I want you dead!"_

_"You know that's a lie," Mohatu smiled, "Come on. I've seen you in action plenty of times. If you really wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now!"_

_"So I'm not as good as I used to be," Kivuli shrugged, "I'm old!"_

_"Things only improve with age," Mohatu explained, "You become wiser, more experience...better. So I'm sure that age has nothing to do with it!"_

_"Shut it, Mohatu!" Kivuli snarled, "You dare to assume that I'm practicing restraint?"_

_"Prove me wrong, then," Mohatu said calmly, arching his head back to make his neck an easy target, "If you really want to kill me, you'll rip out my throat."_

_"Mohatu!" Zalika gasped in shock._

_"It's alright, Zali," Mohatu assured his mate, before turning his attention back to Kivuli, "Well? What are you waiting for?" _

_Kivuli snarled, before hanging his head in shame._

_"I...I can't do it," Kivuli sighed._

_"What?" Chifu gasped in shock, stepping forward._

_"I can't kill him," Kivuli explained, "He never did anything wrong in his life. He's completely innocent. Killing him would be wrong."_

_"Damn you, Kivuli!" Chifu snarled, "Don't you dare betray me!"_

_"I'm not going to kill him," Kivuli stated plainly._

_Chifu growled and jumped at Kivuli. Kivuli ducked and butted Chifu's chest with his head, sending the chief hyena flying. Chifu got up slowly and glared at Kivuli._

_"Go on," Kivuli smiled smugly, "Try it again!"_

_Chifu growled, before hanging his head and walking inot the crowd of hyenas._

_"Come on," Chifu groaned, "Let's just go."_

_The crowd of hyenas shrugged and followed their leader._

_"What are you waiting for, father?" Ahadi asked his father, "Banish them!"_

_"Why would I do that, son?" Mohatu asked in confusion._

_"They tried to kill you!" Ahadi stated._

_"So?" Mohatu smiled._

_Ahadi's jaw dropped._

_"You mean you're not going to exile them from the Pride Lands?" Ahadi gasped._

_"Ahadi," Mohatu sighed, "You can't just make problems go away. It only makes things worse. You just have to face them, whatever the risk. No matter how evil someone may be, there is always some good in them. There will always be a chance for them to repent. One day, you will understand that."_

_Ahadi snorted. Kivuli looked down at Sauda and Akida, who had remained still during the entire event._

_"We...we should go," Kivuli sighed._

_Akida and Sauda nodded and began to follow the black hyena._

_"Kivuli, wait!" Mohatu called._

_Kivuli turned to Mohatu and cocked his head in confusion._

_"Thank you, old friend," Mohatu smiled._

_Kivuli glared at the king._

_"What? You think I did this for you?" Kivuli growled, "Well, I didn't! I just didn't want to get my paws dirty, at least not yet. But mark my words, Mohatu! I won't be so merciful next time!"_

_"Whatever you say," Mohatu yawned, "But if there is a next time, maybe I won't be so merciful, either!"_

_"You doubt my skill?" Kivuli cackled, "That is most unwise, your majesty! But you'll learn that soon enough...the hard way!"_

_With that, Kivuli disappeared into the night, leaving Sauda and Akida alone with the lions._

_"I'm sorry about my brother," Sauda said sadly, "I'm sure he didn't mean that."_

_"Oh, I'm sure he didn't," Mohatu smiled down at Sauda, "I've known your brother for quite some time. He's soft...in his heart."_

_"I'd say that he's more soft in the head!" Zalika snorted._

_"Zalika!" Mohatu gasped in disapproval._

_"Let me tell you something about your brother," Zalika smiled down at Sauda, "He's nothing but a cannibalistic bastard with no remorse or morals. He takes pleasure in the pain of others. He thrives on it. I suppose that its to be expected. He was born into pure hatred. But that doesn't justify the horrible things that he has done. You seem like a such a sweet little hyena. If you're smart, you'll stay away from your brother. Whose to say that you won't be his next victim?"_

_Zalika turned away from Pride Rock and began to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Mohatu asked his mate._

_"I'm going for a walk," Zalika replied, "I have some things to think about. Like why my own mate would hesitate to kill the thing that still haunts me in my sleep!"_

_Mohatu sighed as Zalika walked away._

_"Please forgive her, Sauda," Mohatu said sadly, "She and your brother just have some...history."_

_"Oh, don't worry about me," Sauda smiled, "You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that said about my brother!"_

_Mohatu smiled at Sauda's innocence._

_"Thank you for the warning, Sauda," Mohatu smiled at the young hyena, before beckoning the lionesses to follow him._

_Mohatu, Nyuni, and the lionesses left, leaving Ahadi and the two hyenas alone. Sauda's ear twitched._

_"I think brother is calling me," Sauda stated, "I'd better go."_

_"Oh," Akida said sadly, "Okay. I'll see you later."_

_"Bye," Sauda smiled, running off to find her brother._

_Akida smiled and walked over to Ahadi, placing a paw on the young lion's shoulder._

_"Phew!" Akida laughed, "That was a close one!"_

_Ahadi immediately slashed Akida in the face with his claws. Akida reeled back in pain, before staring at his friend in shock._

_"Don't touch me," Ahadi roared, "You hyena scum!"_

_Ahadi ran away. Akida rubbed his face sadly, feeling warm liquid drip down his snout. Akida was bleeding badly. He began to cry. Not because of the pain inflicted upon him, but because of who it was that had inflicted the pain upon him._

_"Why?" Akida sobbed to himself, "I did nothing wrong! I thought we were friends!"_

_------------------------------------------_

_Akida awoke from his slumber, hearing two voices close by. He soon recognized the voices to be his father and Kivuli._

_"How'd it go?" Chifu asked hopefully._

_"All according to plan!" Kivuli cackled._

_"Wonderful!" Chifu laughed, "So, you were successful in your mission?"_

_"Indeed I was!" Kivuli replied proudly, "Imagine the looks on the faces of all those Pride Landers when they awake to find that their ruler is dead!"_

_Akida's eyes widened. He decided to act as if he was still asleep, for fear of what would happen if Kivuli and Chifu had discovered otherwise. A tear slid down his face, knowning that when he woke up, Mohatu would not be there._

_---------------------------------------_

_Akida woke up the next morning. He hung his head as he looked to wards Pride Rock. The whole kingdom was gathered at its base. Tears streamed down Akida's cheeks. He had hoped that the conversation that Kivuli and Chifu had was just a bad dream. He saw now that it wasn't. He ran to Pride Rock desperately. He knew that it was too late her him to do anything, but he still needed to see for himself. When he eventually arrived, the Pride Landers around him glared at him and whispered amongst themselves. Akida was not prepared for what he was about to see. There, at the base of Pride Rock, Akida saw Ahadi and Mohatu greiving over the dead body of Queen Zalika. Ahadi looked up from his mother's dead body to see Akida._

_"You!" Ahadi snarled, stepping closer to Akida, "You did this!"_

_Akida backed away slowly, shaking his head._

_"No, son," Mohatu breathed, "It won't solve anything."_

_"But father!" Ahadi gasped._

_"He is not guilty," Mohatu explained, "And even if he was, killing him wouldn't bring your mother back."_

_Ahadi stared at his father sadly, before nodding slowly._

_"Well, well, well!" a voice cackled, "What have we here?"_

_The Pride Landers turned to see Chifu, who was followed by his clan._

_"Oh, Mohatu," Chifu moaned in mock-sympathy, "Is your mate dead? What a pity. Now you know how I felt when your father killed mine!"_

_Mohatu's eyes widened._

_"You did this?" Mohatu gasped in shock._

_"Hmm," Chifu smiled, "Figure that out all by yourself, did you?"_

_"You..." Mohatu stated, before booming into a roar, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY ZALIKA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"_

_"Oh, I'm sure that I will," Chifu smiled casually, stepping forward._

_"Y...You," Mohatu growled, "YOU ARE BANISHED!"_

_"Yes, well...wait, what?" Chifu gasped in surprise._

_"Leave the Pride Lands," Mohatu snarled, "And never return."_

_"I..." Chifu stammered, "I don't have to take this! Hyenas, ATTACK!"_

_The hyenas sat still._

_"Well?" Chifu growled at his clan, "What are you waiting for?" _

_The hyenas shook their heads slowly. Chifu's eyes widened._

_"Fine, you cowards," Chifu snarled, "Let's just go."_

_The hyenas looked up at Mohatu hopefully. Mohatu ran in front of Chifu and roared._

_"I banished you!" Mohatu snarled, "Not them! They are still welcome here, until further notice."_

_"They are my clan," Chifu smiled confidently, "They will not betray me."_

_Chifu looked over at his clan. They all turned away from the chief hyena and lowered their heads._

_"What are you doing?" Chifu snarled, "I'm your leader! You wouldn't even be alive, if not for me!"_

_Some of the hyenas glanced at each other, before joining Chifu. Chifu glared at the others. _

_"Oh, I see how it is!" Chifu cackled, "As soon as things get unpleasant, you reveal your true selves! You damn ingrates!"_

_Chifu looked to wards his son._

_"Come, Akida," Chifu growled._

_Akida shook his head slowly, not even making eye contact with his father. Chifu stared at his son in shock, before laughing wildly._

_"So, you too, then?" Chifu cackled, "Fine. You were a disappointment from the start. I'm sure that your mother is rolling around in her grave...because if you stay here, you'll be digging your own!"_

_With that, Chifu and his group ran off, never to return to the Pride Lands again. Akida let out a heavy sigh, hoping that he had made the right choice. Sauda, who had stayed behind with most of the hyenas, ran to Akida's side and buried her head in his shoulder. She was sobbing uncontrollably._

_"It's okay now," Akida breathed, rubbing Sauda's back, "It's all over."_

_"Oh, Akida!" Sauda sobbed, "He's gone! Big brother is gone!"_

_"What?" Akida gasped in surprise._

_"When I woke up," Sauda continued, "He wasn't there! He left me, and he didn't even say good-bye!"_

_Akida's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Kivuli. He looked down at Sauda with pity. Mohatu and Ahadi went back to Zalika's gash-covered body._

_"Son," Akida overheard Mohatu say, "I'm not going back on my word. Exiling your problems is still wrong...It's just that...he became too dangerous."_

_Akida looked to wards the Elephant Graveyard, think of his father._

_"Sauda," Akida sighed sadly, "I don't think it would be wise to go beyond the border of the Pride Lands anymore. There's no telling where my father might be."_

_Sauda nodded in agreement, clinging to Akida tightly. Akida smiled slightly. With Kivuli gone, he finally felt like Sauda was his. _

_----------------------------------------------------_

Akida shook the memory from his head and looked around at the pools of lava. He then sniffed the air. Through the burning magma and rotting bones, Akida smelled a group of female hyenas running above him. Akida quickly exited the crevice and watched as the female hyenas pranced about. It was then that Akida realized what time of the year it was...mating season. Akida knew that if he wanted to find a mate, he would have to act fast. As he ran up to the group of females, they scattered in several different directions. Akida sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

Guedado awoke and looked up at the silver-eyed hyena who was standing over him.

"Who are you?" Guedado growled.

"Oh, you're awake," Issa stated plainly, walking to his skull's exit, "Hey, guys! Come here!"

The group of hyenas gathered in front of Issa.

"The lion is awake," Issa explained, "Kimondo, you go get Kivuli."

Kimondo gave a salute and ran off. Issa turned back to Guedado.

"Kivuli?" Guedado gasped in shock, "Kivuli of the Bloody Shadows? Am...am I in Hell?"

"No," Issa replied, smiling at th question.

"You mean to tell me that the old bastard is still alive?" Guedado asked.

Issa nodded.

"Well..." Guedado stated, sounding almost disappointed, "That is interesting."

"He'll be here shortly," Issa said.

Guedado looked at the cuts and bruises that covered his body.

"So...he's still alive," Guedado sighed to himself, "Kitimiri will be most displeased...if I ever decide to tell him!"

-------------------------------------- --

Kivuli sat atop a pile of bones and sighed. He hated having to run off like that, especially from Bemba.

"Hey!" called a voice from below Kivuli.

Kivuli looked down to see Bemba glaring at him. He let out a sigh and walked down to her.

"Hi, Bemba," Kivuli smiled at his mate.

"Why'd you run away like that?" Bemba growled.

"Oh...um...just needed some air," Kivuli replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Bemba snapped, tears forming in her eyes, "You never really wanted to get married, did you? You were just trying to distract me from that lion!"

"Um...can't it be both?" Kivuli asked nervously.

Bemba hung her head sadly and turned away from Kivuli.

"You don't love me," Bemba stated, "You just wanted a one night stand."

"Bemba, that's not true!" Kivuli said reassuringly, "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Then tell me who that lion is!" Bemba snarled.

Kivuli thought for a minute. He knew that he couldn't lie to Bemba, so he decided to tell her the truth...leaving out a few small details.

"Alright," Kivuli sighed, "He's this lion who I used to babysit because his father was always busy...doing something else. That's it."

"Really?" Bemba asked hopefully, "But why couldn't you just tell me that before?"

"I..got scared," Kivuli sighed, "I thought that if you knew that once helped lions, you'd stop loving me."

Bemba smiled and gave Kivuli an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"That's silly," Bemba laughed, "Why would you think that?"

"Well," Kivuli responded with a shrug, "Lions and hyenas don't get along so well...at least not here,"

Bemba sighed and looked around at the surrounding skeletons.

"This place is horrible," Bemba stated, "It was unfair of my mother to send me here."

Kivuli looked at his mate strangely.

"You see," Bemba continued, "I used to live in the Ray Lands, with my clan. It was beautiful. Lions and hyenas got along fine, out there...my mother...well, she was the head of the clan. She'd always tell me that I needed to get serious, because I would have to take her place one day. But I was more interested in just having fun. I had so many friends, back then. We used to get in so much trouble together! It was so great! But...then one day my mother said that I was an embarrassment, to her and to hyenas. She told me that she wouldn't accept me until I showed some maturity...then she banished me. She told me to go to the Elephant Graveyard, where my uncle was. Dad just sat there and did nothing."

Bemba began to cry. Kivuli held her close to his chest.

"I understand how cruel parents can be," Kivuli said softly.

"Huh?" Bemba asked, looking up at her mate, "Really? Did your parents treat you the same way?"

"Not exactly," Kivuli smiled, "You see, I was never like the other hyenas. I have always had a black coat. My father saw it as a bad omen, like the sign of evil. So, every night, he would beat me. And not your average kinds of beatings, either. He would slash me with his claws, throw me into walls, hit me over the head with sharp stones...when he was in a good mood, that is. You'd have nightmares if I told you what he did to me when he was in a bad mood. The abuse wasn't just physical...it was also psychological. One day, my older brother, Edaha, was struck by lightning and died. Edaha was the only one who was ever nice to me. Father said that it was all my fault that he was dead...that the Spirits were punishing Edaha for being the brother of a black hyena. The worst part is, he exiled my mother just for giving birth to me."

Bemba stared at her mate in shock.

"I..I'm sorry," Bemba said regretfully, "I had no right to complain."

"No, it's fine,"Kivuli sighed, "But if you're so unhappy here, why don't you just leave?"

"Because then I'd just be proving everything my mother said to be true," Bemba explained sadly, "Why do you stay here?"

"Hmm," Kivuli said thoughtfully, "I don't have to, I suppose. I'd just hate to leave a job unfinished...oops."

Kivuli covered his mouth with both paws, knowing that he had said too much.

"Job?" Bemba asked, "What job?"

"Oh..um...I..I'm a hunter," Kivuli finally stated, knowing that it wasn't a complete lie, "I sneak into the Pride Lands, get some meat, and bring it back here to share with the less fortunate."

"Wow!" Bemba exclaimed, "You've got a good heart, Kivi!"

"If you only knew!" Kivuli laughed, "...wait...Kivi?"

"What's the matter?" Bemba asked, "I can call you Kivi, can't I?"

"Uh...sure," Kivuli smiled, "Call me whatever you want."

Bemba brushed against her mate, before noticing two hyenas fighting over a bone.

"I don't get it," Bemba sighed, "Why does anybody stay here? There's little food, even less water. Don't they all know that there are places out there with plenty of food? Places where hyenas are accepted?"

"I'm sure that they do," Kivuli responded, scratching behind his ear.

"Then why do they stay here?" Bemba asked.

"Well," Kivuli replied, "I don't know for sure, but I do have a theory. This graveyard is the closest to the Pride Lands that a hyena can live. Many hyenas are just waiting for the day when they will be welcomed back into the Pride Lands...many more are just waiting for their chance to strike. So, you can see why it is important for them to be as close to the Pride Lands as possible."

"I never thought of it like that!" Bemba gasped, "You're really smart, Kivi!"

Bemba licked Kivuli's cheek. Kivuli sighed happily.

"Yo, Kivuli!" came a voice from behind Kivuli and Bemba.

The two mates turned to see Kimondo panting behind them.

"What the hell do you want?" Kivuli snarled, not happy that his moment was interupted.

"Oh...well," Kimondo replied nervously, "The lion woke up."

Kivuli sighed and turned to Bemba.

"I have to go," Kivuli stated.

"Oh...alright," Bemba said sadly.

Kivuli began to follow Kimondo, before glancing back at Bemba.

"Well?" Kivuli smiled at his mate, "Aren't you coming?"

Bemba smiled and nodded, running to Kivuli's side. As they walked, Bemba placed her head on Kivuli's shoulder. She was happy that Kivuli was comfortable enough to open up to her. Kivuli was happy about that, too. He had never been able to tell anyone about his life as a cub...not even Sauda.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, hope you liked it! If you haven't already, go to my profile. I have a list of stories that I am planning on writing, and I'm letting all of you vote on which one I will write next. I've already received a few votes. So far, Of Kings and Trash 2 is in the lead. Escape from the Bloody Shadows is in second. Well, until the next chapter!_


	6. Plans and Prophecies

_Hey, everyone! Of Kings and Trash 2 & Escape from the Bloody Shadows are tied in the lead, As Dark as His Heart is in second. Keep on voting! Forgive typos, enjoy, and review! Uvuli and Abasi are my characters, and are not to be used without my permission. _

_------------------------------------------_

Plans and Prophecies

Kivuli, Kimondo, and Bemba arrived near Issa's skull to find the group of hyenas still prone on the ground. Both Jozi looked up at Kivuli and yawned, before getting to there feet and approaching the black hyena.

"Well, Jozi!" the male Jozi smiled, baring his teeth, "If it isn't Kivuli!"

"Yes, Jozi!" the female Jozi replied, licking her lips, "Finally he has returned. We've been waiting all morning!"

Bemba immediately hid behind Kivuli.

"Please," Kivuli stated, rolling his eyes, "Your little Jozi routine may intimidate the others, but it won't work on me."

"Damn," the female Jozi laughed, "Well, it was worth a shot!"

The male Jozi glanced over at Bemba. He then smiled and walked behind Kivuli to get a better look at her.

"Oooh!" the male Jozi snickered, "What's with the girl, Kivuli?"

Bemba backed away quickly.

"Kivi, help!" Bemba shivered in fear.

"Kivi? the male Jozi laughed, "That's adorable! Isn't it, Jozi?"

"Oh, yes," the female Jozi responded, "I can't say that I've ever heard anyone call Kivuli that!"

"Enough of this!" Kivuli snarled, "Get away from her! Now!"

The two Jozi quickly obeyed and backed off.

"Sheesh!" the female Jozi stated, "You sure are moody today. What is she, your girlfriend or something?"

Kivuli glared at the two Jozi.

"...Oh," the two Jozi smiled in unison, "Isn't this interesting!"

Kivuli crouched down, preparing to pounce. Kimondo stepped in front of the black hyena, blocking him from the twins.

"Listen," Kimondo growled at the Jozi, "We don't have time for this right now. I've brought Kivuli to see the lion. He seems to think that it might help us in getting rid of Akida. You do want to get rid of Akida, don't you?"

Both Jozi nodded. Bemba ran to Kivuli's side and grabbed his front leg, squeezing it tightly.

"Good," Kivuli nodded, "Then just go and tell the others that they are dismissed. We'll meet up again at Issa's skull tonight to discuss the plan."

The Jozi grumbled and walked off, waking up the others and leading them away. Bemba stuck her tongue out at them as they left. Kivuli laughed.

"You may go now, Kimondo," Kivuli stated.

Kimondo nodded and ran off. Kivuli led Bemba into Issa's skull, where Issa and Guedado were waiting for him.

"Kivuli!" Guedado gasped with shock, "Is that really you? I thought that you'd look like a corpse by now. You look like you haven't aged at all!"

"Wish I could return the compliment," Kivuli replied with a smile, "You were a cub when I last saw you."

"Are you sure that Bemba should be here?" Issa asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Kivuli replied, "I'm sure Guedado means her no harm."

Guedado examined Bemba, who was leaning on Kivuli.

"Oh," Guedado stated, "I didn't know that you had a grand-daughter, Kivuli."

Kivuli's jaw dropped. Bemba giggled and embraced her mate.

"He's not my grand-father!" Bemba explained, "He's my mate!"

"...Ugh..." Guedado said, sounding a bit disgusted, "...I see."

"So," Issa sighed, "What is a lion like you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the Pride Lands?"

"I was on my way to the Pride Lands," Guedado growled, "But I was attacked by some ugly bird."

"Nyoni," Kivuli nodded.

"Nyuni?" Guedado asked in confusion, "Don't tell me that he's still alive!"

"No, not Nyuni," Kivuli smiled, "Nyoni. The vulture who attacked you. She works for an over-sized hyena named Akida. Hmmm. I wonder if Nyuni is still alive."

"Akida?" Guedado questioned, "Wasn't he friends with my nephew?"

"Yes," Kivuli replied thoughtfully, "But he's gotten a lot bigger since then. I think he's about your size."

Guedado shuddered. Just the thought of a hyena that large was disturbing.

"Well," Guedado stated, slowly getting to his feet, "Nice seeing you. I gotta go."

"Why?" Kivuli smiled, "Planning on taking over the Pride Lands without Kitimiri?"

Guedado stopped in his tracks.

"How did you...?" Guedado gasped.

"I never forget," Kivuli explained, "Which reminds me. I have a favor to ask of you."

Guedado stared at the black hyena strangely, before turning to leave.

"Sorry," Guedado grunted, "But whatever it is, forget it."

"Oh, fine," Kivuli sighed, "But I wouldn't't go out there, at least not just yet."

"Hmm?" Guedado asked casually, "And why is that?"

"Because," Kivuli explained, "You're completely surrounded by hyenas. Hyenas who, I might add, hate lions more than anything in the world. Really. You're lucky to have made it this long out here."

Guedado groaned. He had heard rumors that the hyenas had been at war with the lions. Kivuli's statement had confirmed this. Whether Guedado liked it or not, he was outnumbered. There was no way that he could take on that many hyenas, at least not by himself.

"But," Kivuli continued, "I suppose that if you gained Akida's trust, you could leave this graveyard with no problems."

"Fine," Guedado growled, "Where can I find Akida?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kivuli smiled, "You can't just gain Akida's trust just like that. He hates lions more than any of us! You need someone to vouch for you."

Guedado glared at the black hyena.

"Oh, I see!" Guedado snarled, "You're trying to make some sort of deal! Fine, I'm in a hurry. What do you want?"

"Later," Kivuli replied, glancing at Bemba, "Just be patient. I'm going to see Akida. I'll try to get you a meeting with him. He'll probably just let you go. I'll be back tonight. Stay in the skull, for now. You too, Bemba."

"Oh, come on!" Bemba whined, "Can't I come?"

"No," Kivuli sighed, "I don't want to bring you anywhere even close to Akida. It's too dangerous. If...if something ever happened to you..."

"I understand," Bemba nodded, "Just promise me that you'll come back soon."

"As soon as I can," Kivuli smiled, before racing with Issa off to find Akida.

Bemba sighed happily. Guedado rolled his eyes, still a bit disgusted with Kivuli and Bemba's relationship.

---------------------------------------------------------

Akida paced back and forth, drooling as he did so. He thought of the one thing that he wanted more than anything else in the world. He was a great leader, he was powerful, but he still felt that something was missing...a mate. Unfortunately, all of his attempts to gain one were unsuccessful. That is not to say that he hadn't found some females that he could overpower. He just hadn't found any that were interested in a long term relationship. Actually, he hadn't found anyone that was interested in any kind of relationship with him. Akida let out a heavy sigh. It seemed hopeless.

"Sir!" came a voice from behind Akida.

Akida turned to see Issa and Kivuli sitting behind him.

"Oh, what do you want?" Akida groaned.

"We've found a lion," Kivuli responded, "He's been injured by your bird."

"Hmm," Akida said thoughtfully, "Only injured? Nyoni must be slipping."

"Yes, well," Kivuli continued, "I think the lion may be of some use to us."

"You're joking," Akida said plainly.

"No, I'm serious," Kivuli stated, "He could be our ticket into the Pride Lands."

"How do you figure?" Akida asked, slightly intrigued.

"I know this lion," Kivuli smiled, "His name is Guedado. He's the brother of Mohatu, and uncle of Ahadi. If something were to happen to Ahadi and his cubs, the thrown would be his. And he happens to owe me a few favors."

Akida looked upward and smiled, imagining the possibilities.

"You've done well, Kivuli," Akida smirked, "I'd like to have a meeting with this lion."

"Of course," Kivuli bowed, "But later. He's too weak at the moment."

"Very well," Akida sighed, "You may leave, now."

Kivuli nodded and ran off. Issa began to follow him, but was cut off by Akida.

"Issa!" Akida laughed, "While you are here, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Um...of course, sir," Issa replied, a bit surprised, "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Akida sighed, "Unfortunately, I doubt that your mother is ever coming back. I fear that she may be dead."

"Oh," Issa said sadly, "I see."

"So," Akida continued, "I need you to be my seer."

Issa was taken aback by Akida's statement.

"I...I am not as good as my mother," Issa stated.

"Then get better," Akida replied with a growl, "You are dismissed."

Issa nodded and ran after Kivuli.

_That bastard! _Issa thought to himself,_ I have half a mind to spit right in his face,...but I guess I'm stuck as his new seer. Actually, this could work to my advantage!_

Akida sat alone and surveyed the Elephant Graveyard. He remembered the day that his kind were exiled.

-----------------------------------------

_Akida hung his head in sadness. The day that he became an adult hyena should have been a joyous occasion. But a dark cloud loomed over the Pride Lands. The era of a great king had ended. Mohatu had passed away. Sure, Akida hadn't known Mohatu personally, but it was a huge loss, nonetheless. Mohatu was the most respected king in the history of the Pride Lands. He would truly be missed. However, it wasn't the death of Mohatu that bothered Akida. It was the fact that on that day, Ahadi would begin his reign as king. Akida had a feeling that things were going to go from bad to worse. Sauda slowly approached Akida and sat next to him, her belly protruding._

_"Sauda," Akida gasped, "Are you sure that you should be walking around in your condition?"_

_"I'm fine," Sauda smiled, "But you look horrible! What's wrong?"_

_"Ahadi," Akida replied, "He's going to be our king, now."_

_"I wouldn't worry about that," Sauda said reassuringly, "It will all work out fine. I'm sure that Ahadi has learned to follow his father's ways of ruling."_

_"I doubt it," Akida smiled slightly, "You don't know Ahadi like I do."_

_"Oh, come on!" Sauda laughed, "Nobody could be that petty! I'm sure that he no longer blames our clan for his mother's death."_

_"Which by the way," Akida added, "Was your brother's doing."_

_Sauda looked at the ground in sadness. A few tears slid down her snout._

_"Must you always remind me?" Sauda weeped, "I never asked for that to happen. It's true that my brother is a murderer. But...if only others could see him the way that I see him. There is good in him...I know there is! He...he was my only family."_

_Akida smacked himself on the head. Once again, he had spoken without thinking. _

_"Oh, Sauda," Akida said softly, "I'm sorry. Let's just forget about him. We're a family, now." _

_Sauda stopped crying. Akida smiled and placed his large paw on Sauda's stomach._

_"And soon," Akida continued, "Our family will have a new member!"_

_"I wonder," Sauda smiled, "What will it be?"_

_"A hyena!" Akida joked._

_"You know what I mean!" Sauda laughed._

_"Well," Akida stated, "There's really no telling."_

_"Which would you prefer?" Sauda asked her mate, "A boy or a girl, I mean."_

_"Hmmm," Akida said thoughtfully, "I'd like a girl, I think."_

_"Really?" Sauda smiled, "How come?"_

_"I dunno," Akida shrugged, "It might be nice, having a daughter."_

_"What would we call her?" Sauda asked._

_"Shenzi," Akida replied quickly._

_"Shenzi?" Sauda asked in disbelief, "Why would you want your daughter to have such a barbaric name?"_

_"Is it barbaric?" Akida asked his mate in confusion, "Oh, I wasn't aware. I just heard my father say that name a couple of times. I like the way it sounds. Why? What would you call her?"_

_"Something nicer than Shenzi, that's for sure!" Sauda smiled, "Like...Marie, or something like that."_

_"Marie?" Akida laughed, "What, do you want the other cubs to beat her up everyday?"_

_ "No one would dare lay a paw on her!" Sauda smiled, brushing against her mate, "Not as long as you're her daddy!"_

_Akida smiled proudly._

_"So," Akida began, "What would you rather have? A boy or a girl?"_

_"A boy," Sauda answered._

_"Why is that?" Akida asked._

_"I'm not sure," Sauda admitted, "It just seems like it would be fun."_

_"I'll bet," Akida smiled, rolling his eyes, "So, what will you name it if it's a boy?"_

_"Kivuli, or something similar," Sauda smiled._

_Akida's jaw dropped._

_"You're serious," Akida said in disbelief._

_Sauda looked at Akida sadly. Before she could reply, a large group of animals passed by._

_"It's time," Akida sighed, "We'd better get going." _

_Sauda nodded and followed her mate to Pride Rock._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Akida and Sauda arrived in the middle of Ahadi's coronation. Already, Ahadi was creating new rules and regulations. Ahadi made many decrees, such as "horn bills shall now serve as majordomos," and " All wildebeest must move to a new grazing spot, which lay near the gorge." However, one decree received much more attention than the others combined._

_"From this day forward," Ahadi boomed, "All hyenas are banished from the Pride Lands!"_

_The Pride Lands went into an uproar, mostly from the hyenas._

_"You can't do this!" one hyena growled, "We've done nothing wrong."_

_"It was your leader who murdered my mother!" Ahadi roared, "And none of you did anything to stop him! That means you are all guilty!"_

_"Please, Ahadi," Akida begged, "Think of what you are doing."_

_"I know what I am doing!" Ahadi replied, "I'm getting rid of you and your disgusting kind! Now, you can either leave peacefully, or suffer the consequences!"_

_Akida snarled at Ahadi. A group of lionesses leaped in front of the large hyena and bared their teeth. Akida backed down._

_"Fine," Akida growled, "But mark my words, Ahadi! You haven't seen the last of me!"_

_With that, Akida and the hyenas began to walk away, their heads hung in sadness. Akida glanced over at Sauda. She was crying. Akida sighed and walked close to his mate._

_"It'll be alright, Sauda," Akida smiled tiredly, "Somehow...It will be alright."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Akida and the hyenas arrived at the Elephant Graveyard, which was the closest to the Pride Lands that they could stay. They were greeted by another group of hyenas, which was lead by Chifu, Akida's father._

_"Well, look who it is!" Chifu cackled, "The biggest group of ingrates and disappointments that the world has ever seen!"_

_The other hyenas cackled. Akida made a slight growl._

_"Please, father," Akida sighed, "We've been forced from our home because of what you did. We are tired. We need a place to stay for a while."_

_Chifu spit in Akida's face. Sauda twitched in silent rage.  
_

_"Yeah, sure," Chifu smiled, "But don't expect any special treatment."_

_Chifu and his group walked off. Akida wiped the spit off of his face._

_"I cannot believe him!" Sauda growled, "How dare he!"_

_"Let it go, Sauda," Akida sighed, "Just let it go."_

_Sauda gave a heavy sigh and nodded...but she made no promises._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_That night, the hyenas all gathered together at the Tusk Pile. Chifu sat at the top of the mound of bones and addressed his clan._

_"Finally!" Chifu cackled, "We are one again!"_

_The hyenas cheered._

_"Together," Chifu continued, "We can put an end to the rule of lions! We shall invade the Pride Lands tomorrow...and burn Pride Rock to the ground!"_

_Most of the hyenas cheered. But one hyena stepped forward and challenged Chifu._

_"No," Sauda growled, "Don't you see? Violence is the reason that we were exiled. More violence won't solve anything. We need to make peace with the lions. Only then can we be truly welcomed back into the Pride Lands!"_

_The hyenas gasped at Sauda's boldness. Chifu became livid._

_"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chifu snarled at the pregnant hyena, "You dare to challenge me? I am the leader of this clan!"_

_"Leader?" Sauda snapped, "And just what kind of leader are you? Look at your clan! They are dying of starvation! And all you can think about is revenge? You shouldn't even let the thought of revenge enter your skull! Justice was served. You were exiled for your crimes."_

_"Sauda, don't!" Akida pleaded, but it was too late._

_Chifu bolted to wards Sauda, the intent of murder gleaming in his eyes. As soon as he was close enough, he pounced at the pregnant hyena. Sauda reeled back to avoid Chifu's assault. She then clamped her jaws on the back of Chifu's neck. Chifu let out a howl of pain and fell to the ground. He remained completely still. Akida and the other hyenas stared at Sauda in disbelief._

_"Oh...um," Sauda smiled, embarrassed with her behavior, "Don't worry. He's not dead...just knocked out. I saw my brother do that, once."_

_The hyenas glanced at each other, before bowing to Sauda. Sauda and Akida stared at them strangely._

_"Wha...what's going on?" Sauda asked in confusion._

_The hyenas gasped. One of them, an elderly silver-eyed hyena, stepped forward._

_"You mean to say that you don't know?" the hyena asked, "Child, don't you know what day it is?"_

_Sauda shook her head. Akida's eyes widened as he looked to wards the sky._

_"The Day of Challenge!" Akida gasped._

_The elderly hyena nodded._

_"What's The Day of Challenge?" Sauda asked her mate._

_"You see, Sauda," Akida smiled, "Every so often, the Great Spirits decide that a clan-leader must prove to be the worthiest hyena for the right to lead. So, for a whole day, any hyena can challenge the current clan-leader for leadership. You challenged my father, the current leader. You defeated him. That means you're our new leader, Sauda!"_

_Sauda froze, before falling over in pain._

_"What's the matter?" Akida asked in concern for his mate, "Did my father hurt you?"_

_"N...n...no," Sauda managed to reply, "The baby is coming!"_

_Akida's eyes widened. _

_"Oh, no!" Akida gasped in panic, "What do I do? What do I do?"_

_"Abasi, Issa!" the elderly hyena ordered, "Take our new leader somewhere more private!"_

_Two silver-eyed hyenas stepped forward and lifted Sauda off of the ground. They placed her on their backs and carried her away. Akida began to follow them, but the elderly hyena held him back with her paw._

_"No," she stated calmly, "You stay here with your father until he wakes up. Don't worry. Old Nbushe will take care of your mate."_

_Akida nodded slowly and sat next to his father. He hoped that everything would turn out alright, for Sauda and for his father...but mostly Sauda._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Hours had passed. Akida arrived at an Elephant Skull that one of the hyenas had pointed out to him. Akida immediately caught Sauda's scent and rushed inside. Sauda glanced up at her mate and smiled at the hyena cub, which she held close to her breast. Nbushe glared at Akida._

_"Didn't I tell you to stay with your father?" Nbushe growled._

_"Until he woke up," Akida nodded, "Well, he's awake, now. He can't move, but he's awake."_

_"He won't be able to move for a few hours, if I did it correctly," Sauda smiled, before grooming her new cub._

_Akida sighed happily._

_"So," Akida smiled, "Is it a girl, or a boy?"_

_"It's a boy," Sauda said proudly._

_"Hmm," Akida said thoughtfully, "Nothing wrong with that, I suppose. Do you...still want to name him Kivuli?"_

_"No," Sauda shook her head, "That name belongs to my brother... but I think that it would be best if we named him something similar to Kivuli."_

_"Why?" Akida asked in confusion._

_Sauda smiled and pushed the cub forward. To Akida's surprise, his son was completely black._

_"I was thinking of calling him Uvuli," Sauda smiled, "Because he's like Kivuli, but his coat is not as dark."_

_"Uvuli, then," Akida nodded in agreement._

_Akida nuzzled his cub and mate. This was truly a joyous moment. Akida now believed what he had told Sauda to be true. Things would turn out alright. But Akida was wrong...he was dead wrong._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Guedado and Bemba looked up as Kivuli and Issa returned to the skull.

"You're back!" Bemba exclaimed, embracing her mate.

"So?" Guedado stated, "What's up?"

"Akida wants a meeting with you," Issa replied, "If it's all the same to you, I suggest hold-off on it until later tonight."

"Fine," Guedado yawned, before falling asleep.

Issa stared at Guedado strangely. Kivuli shrugged.

"He had a lot more personality as a cub," Kivuli stated, "Anyway, why have the meeting later tonight?"

"Akida has made me his seer," Issa smirked, "And I have a plan. It would be better for me to go over this plan with the others, before introducing Guedado to Akida."

"Plan? Others?" Bemba asked in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Bemba," Issa stated.

"Oh, there's something!" Bemba smiled, turning to her mate, "What are you up to, Kivi?"

Kivuli thought for a moment about how to respond. Finally, he got an idea.

"You sound just like my father," Kivuli said sadly, tears streaming down his cheek, "He always thought that I was up to something. It didn't matter what I did. He always thought that I was going to sprout horns and lay waste upon the land at any minute...all because my fur was black. It's not fair! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!"

"Oh, Kivi," Bemba said softly, wrapping an arm around her mate, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. Come. We'll go for a walk, and forget all about your horrible father."

Kivuli nodded sadly with tears in his eyes. Bemba lead the black hyena out of the den, nuzzling him affectionately. Issa stared at Kivuli strangely, having never seen Kivuli act this way before. Kivuli turned his head to Issa. The black hyena smiled and winked. Issa finally realized what had just happened. The silver-eyed hyena burst into laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen. Guedado and the group of hyenas gathered at Issa's skull, awaiting Kivuli. Kivuli arrived with a wildebeest in his jaws. He then dropped the carcass in front of the group.

"How does he do it?" Mahiri smiled in wonder.

"Okay, then," Kivuli stated formally, "We need a plan."

The hyenas stared at Kivuli strangely.

"Plan?" Kimondo asked, "Why do we need a plan? Couldn't you just kill Akida?"

"Well, I could," Kivuli nodded, "But I don't want any blood on my claws. I still have a promise to keep...Bemba's asleep, right?"

Issa nodded.

"Good," Kivuli stated, "Now, from what I can tell, Akida wants a new Sauda. I suggest that we give him one."

"What?" Thimba gasped, "Why would we do that?"

"Because," Kivuli explained, "If he has a mate, he'll probably stop trying to take females by force. That's our main concern, right now."

The hyenas nodded in agreement, each thinking of a possible mate for Akida.

"I'll do it," the female Jozi piped up.

The other hyenas stared at her in confusion.

"What?" the male Jozi gasped, "Jozi, no! You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," Jozi growled, "Look, Jozi. I'm not like the other females. I'm tough. I've already shown that I can handle Akida. I'm the only reasonable choice."

The male Jozi's jaw dropped. The other hyenas nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Jozi, please!" the male Jozi pleaded, "Don't do this!"

"I have to," the female Jozi said sadly.

"Alright," Kivuli smiled, "Now that we've decided that, let's move on. Raise your paw if you want Akida dead."

All of the hyenas glanced at each other and raised their paws.

"Alright," Kivuli continued, "Raise your paw if you want Akida to suffer greatly!"

The hyenas cheered and raised their paws even higher than before.

"Good!" Kivuli laughed, "Because that is exactly what we're gonna do! Okay, now. Pay attention. We'll give Akida everything that he wants, everything that he's ever hoped for. A mate, respect...possibly even offspring? Then one day, when he thinks that he's on the top of the world, when he thinks that nothing can go wrong...we'll see to it that h meets with a little accident. An accident named Guedado!"

"Me?" Guedado asked in confusion, "You want me to kill him?"

"When the time is right," Kivuli nodded, "But first, we'll see to it that his nightmares become a reality! Tell 'em, Issa!"

"Well," Issa smiled, stepping forward, "Akida has appointed me as his new seer. I'm going to make him think that he's in really big danger!"

"How?" Ajia asked.

"Simple," Issa stated, "I had this vision a few nights ago, before we invaded the Pride Lands. It scared me completely out of my wits! In my vision, there was a lion. Not just any lion, but one who seemed to come from Hell itself. He had a murderous glint in his eye, and was completely surrounded by flames and hyenas. Imagine what Akida would do if I were to tell him that the lion was coming for him! He'd most likely hire Guedado for protection, right? Won't it be wonderful when his 'bodyguard' turns on him and rips him apart?"

The hyenas cackled wildly.

"Brilliant!" Kivuli applauded, "You remind me of a younger...well, me!"

Guedado smiled, deciding to just play along...for now.

"Everyone get it?" Kivuli asked, "Good! Now, let's go pay Akida a visit!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Kivuli and his group sat outside Akida's skull.

"Akida!" Eruvu called, "We need to talk to you! It's important!"

Akida slowly exited his skull. His eyes widened upon seeing Guedado.

"So this is the lion who offers his assistance!" Akida smiled.

"Yes," Issa bowed, "And we may need him now more than ever. I've had the most horrible vision!"

"Vision?" Akida asked, "Of what?"

"Sir," Issa said formally, "I have seen the future through the eyes of the Great Spirits! They have shown me your downfall! A lion is coming for you. One with a mane as black as night, with a blackened heart to match! He is surrounded by flames, which burn bright green, fueled by his envy! His eyes contain a desire to slaughter. A deep scar rests on his face, fusing with his soul. This lion is coming for you, Akida! He seeks to destroy your very being!"

Issa smiled upon seeing Akida's frightened expression.

"Well...um..." Akida stammered nervously, "He will not reach me. Not as long as I have my clan."

"The lion has a clan of his own," Issa stated, "Hyenas, made insane from starvation. Our clan would not stand a chance."

Akida cowered at Issa's words.

"However," Issa continued, "There is hope. Guedado can help. As long as we have Guedado, you will be safe."

"The lion may stay," Akida nodded, "And perhaps we can one day return to the Pride Lands. When he becomes king, that is."

Guedado nodded.

"Excellent!" Akida cackled, "You may leave, now."

The hyenas and Guedado bowed and left Akida's presence. The female Jozi, however, stayed behind.

"I said you may go," Akida coughed.

Jozi swallowed and stepped forward.

"I cannot leave," Jozi said softly, brushing against Akida, "Because I cannot resist you!"

Akida's eyes widened, as did his smile.

"So," Akida chuckled, "You finally realized that I'm irresistible!"

"Yes," Jozi stated, "It just took me some time and..."

"Hush," Akida interrupted, placing his large paw on Jozi's mouth, "Let's not talk."

Jozi rolled her eyes. She did not like where this was going, but she knew that it was for the good of the clan. She would have to submit to Akida's will.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kivuli and the group were walking back to Issa's skull.

"Don't think that we've forgotten about you, Guedado," Kivuli smiled, "It may take a few years, but as soon as we decide to put Akida out of his misery, we'll come up with a plan for you to take over the Pride Lands. In the meantime, you should stay here and rest. I'll fill you in on current events in the Pride Lands."

Guedado nodded.

_Maybe these hyenas are more useful than they seem! _Guedado thought to himself,_ It's a shame that I'm going to have to double-cross them!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. Review!_


	7. Pregnacy Problems

_Hey. If you haven't seen my profile lately, I've added some pros and cons to the top three stories. Kings and Trash is in the lead, Escape from the Bloody Shadows is second, Dark as His Heart in third. Read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Oh, and just so that no one is confused, there is a time-skip between the last chapter and this one. P.S. Yeah, I know that the memory in this chapter goes into the feelings of someone other than Akida, but its just to let you know what Uvuli was like. If you don't like it, just ignore it. _

_----------------------------------------------------_

Pregnancy Problems

Kimondo stepped out of his skull, Mahiri following close behind. The blaring sun beat down against their backs. Mahiri stumbled slightly. Seeing this, Kimondo immediately became concerned and ran to support his mate. Unfortunately, he tripped and landed on his chin. Mahiri laughed.

"Let's hope that our cub is born more graceful than its father!" Mahiri smiled.

"Very funny," Kimondo sighed, getting to his feet.

Kimondo smiled proudly at Mahiri, whose belly was protruding slightly. His placed his paw on her stomach.

"I think I felt it kick!" Kimondo exclaimed.

"No you didn't," Mahiri stated.

"I did so!" Kimondo said defensively.

"Look," Mahiri sighed, "I you felt it kick, I would have felt it, too...believe me."

Kimondo nodded sadly. His mate was right.

"Anyway," Mahiri smiled, "We should get going. Kivuli is expecting us."

"Right," Kimondo breathed, following his mate.

--------------------------

The two hyenas arrived at Issa's skull to meet the rest of their group.

"Where have you been?" the male Thimba asked, "We've been waiting."

"Sorry," Kimodo stated, rolling his eyes, "But we can't exactly be here in the blink of an eye anymore."

Kimondo pointed to Mahiri, who was holding her stomach awkwardly.

"Seems like almost every female in the whole clan is pregnant," Kivuli growled in disgust, "I can't believe it. Don't the know how unfair it is to bring a baby hyena into a world like this? Most of them don't even survive. We barely have enough food for ourselves. But, of course they don't care...so long as they can have a 'good time.' No self discipline, that's the problem. You don't see me fooling around with some female. I know better!"

Kimondo glared at Kivuli. Issa chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Kivuli asked the seer with a growl.

"It...it's just..." Issa cackled, "...Bemba...she's...pregnant!"

Kivuli's eyes widened. The other hyenas laughed.

"Aaaawwww," Ajia snickered, "Kivuli's gonna be a daddy!"

"Does this mean that we'll have a mini-cannibal running around?" Eruvu teased.

"Shut up!" Kivuli snarled, "It's not funny!"

"Oh, relax," Issa smiled, "I was just joking. Bemba's not even old enough to get pregnant yet! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Kivuli glared at Issa. Issa backed away in fear. He should have known better than to mess with Kivuli like that. Issa began to run around his skull, Kivuli hot on his heals.

"You bastard!" Kivuli barked.

"Oh, come on!" Issa pleaded, "It was only a joke!"

Bemba emerged from the elephant skull and stared in confusion as her mate chased her uncle around the skull.

"What's going on?" Bemba asked.

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and looked to wards his mate.

"Oh..um,..Bemba," Kivuli stammered in surprise, "I didn't see you there. Um...how are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Bemba smiled, "Everything is wonderful!"

"My, you seem in high spirits this morning!" Issa stated in surprise, "Is there some occasion?"

"No," Bemba shook her head, "I've just got some wonderful news...I'm pregnant!"

Kivuli and Issa glanced at each other, before fainting. Bemba stared at them in confusion.

"Hmm," Bemba said thoughtfully, "Maybe they just need some time to let it sink in."

"Yeah," Guedado started, "...Maybe."

_Although,_ Guedado thought to himself, _I wouldn't be surprised if Kivuli mysteriously "disappeared" soon!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Akida glanced down at his pregnant mate. He smiled to himself. Things could not be going any better for him.

"Well?" Akida asked Jozi, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Akida motioned to the large pile of rats, mice, twigs, and small birds.

"I don't know," Jozi stated, "Was it really right for you to order the others to give us their food?"

"You need it more then them," Akida stated, "You're eating for two."

"So are a lot of them," Jozi stated, "I just don't think that..."

Jozi was cut off by Akida, who smacked her with the back of his paw.

"What did I tell you about thinking?" Akida growled.

"I...I'm sorry," Jozi replied, rubbing her cheek, "It won't happen again."

"Good," Akida snorted, "Now eat!"

Jozi nodded slowly and began to dig into the pile.

"Ah," Akida sighed happily, "Isn't this place beautiful now that I'm leader?"

Jozi continued eating, paying no attention to the nonsense coming out of Akida's mouth.

"I asked you a question!" Akida snarled, "Now answer me!"

"Oh...yes, of course," Jozi stated nervously, "You've done a great job as leader."

"Indeed I have!" Akida smiled, "You are all fortunate to have me."

"Yes, Akida," Jozi nodded, "You are truly magnificent."

"You tell me what I already know!" Akida growled at his mate.

Jozi jumped backward in fear. Akida smiled sweetly.

"My life is good," Akida said dreamily, "I have food, I have adoring subjects, and I have you, Sauda."

"Jozi," the one-eared hyena corrected.

"What?" Akida asked, not paying very much attention.

"My name is Jozi," Jozi reiterated.

"Oh," Akida stated, "Of course it is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to search for Nyoni. That damn bird hasn't reported to me in days!"

Akida stormed out of the skull. Jozi gave a sigh of relief. Finally, she was alone.

"Hey, Jozi!" came a voice from outside the skull.

Jozi groaned, but her mood lightened as she saw her brother enter the skull.

"Oh, it's you, Jozi," the female Jozi stated, "What's up?"

"I just came to say hi," the male Jozi explained, "I haven't seen you much ever since you became Akida's mate. I...I miss you."

"Oh, that's sweet," the female Jozi smiled, "I've missed you, too. It's just that Akida has been very...demanding. I never have any free time anymore. And I never will again, now that I'm going to have his cub."

"How's that goin'?" the male Jozi asked.

"Horribly," the female Jozi groaned, "Aurgh...I can only imagine how painful this is going to be...bearing the cub of that behemoth."

"I'm sure that it will be alright," the male Jozi stated reassuringly, "So, do you want a boy, or a girl."

"Akida wants a girl," the female Jozi sighed, "He said that if it doesn't come out a girl, he'll _make_ it a girl!"

"Ouch," the male Jozi cringed, "So if it is a girl, what will you call her?"

"I dunno," the female Jozi shrugged, "...Veldetta, I guess."

"Really?" the male Jozi smiled.

"What?" the female Jozi smirked, "Like you can come up with a better name?"

"Simple," the male Jozi laughed, "Jacquelina!"

"...That was horrible," the female Jozi said plainly, "That was absolutely the worst idea for a name that I've ever heard...but I like it!"

Both Jozi cackled, enjoying each other's company immensely.

------------------------------------------------------------

Akida sat atop the Tusk Pile, awaiting a report from Nyoni. Finally, the large vulture came into view.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Akida growled as Nyoni landed in front of him, "I've waiting for you for days!"

Nyoni began to flap her wings and squawk.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Akida yelled, "Now, did you see a lion recently? One with a scar over his left eye?"

Nyoni shook her head.

"Do you have any idea what Ahadi is doing right now? If he's lowered his guard, yet?" Akida asked.

Nyoni again shook her head.

"What of his cubs?" Akida questioned, "What are they like? Any qualities that we can use to our advantage?"

Nyoni shrugged. Akida barked and swatted Nyoni with his paw, sending the vulture to the ground below.

"You are completely useless!" Akida snarled, "I don't know why I put up with you! Leave my presence! And don't come back until you've got some useful information!"

Nyoni slowly got to her feet and nodded at Akida, before screeching and flying off.

"Damn bird," Akida grumbled to himself, "Can't do anything right."

Akida stared at the sky and smiled. Soon, everything would be alright. He already had a new Sauda, and he would soon have a new Uvuli...and this time, things wouldn't end so tragically for either of them.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Akida walked next to his mate, Sauda. Uvuli trailed close behind them._

_"Mommy," Uvuli whined, "I'm hungry!"_

_"I know, sweetie," Sauda sighed, "Don't worry. We'll find food soon."_

_"But I'm hungry now!" Uvuli groaned._

_"Patience," Sauda smiled at her son, "It won't be much longer."_

_"Okay, I guess," Uvuli sighed. _

_Akida smiled. Sauda made a wonderful mother. He wished that he had that kind of relationship with Uvuli, but Uvuli avoided Akida most of the time. Akida decided that Uvuli might have just been intimidated. Akida was quite large, after all._

_"Here we are," Sauda smiled._

_Uvuli ran forward and looked around, seeing no sign of anything that could be considered edible._

_"All I see is holes," Uvuli stated._

_"It's what is inside the holes," Sauda explained, "That's what we're here for."_

_"What's inside the holes?" Uvuli asked his mother._

_"Meerkats," Sauda stated._

_"What are meerkats?" Uvuli asked in confusion._

_"Delicious," Akida smiled._

_Sauda laughed. Uvuli glanced up at his father, before turning his attention back to his mother._

_"Where are the meerkats?" Uvuli asked._

_"In the holes," Sauda replied, "But they come out, sometimes. Oh, look! There's one!"_

_Uvuli looked over to see a small meerkat scurrying about. He immediately smiled and charged at it. The meerkat glanced up at the hyena cub, before screaming and jumping into a hole. Uvuli pounced on the hole, closing one eye to see what was inside._

_"Aw, man!" Uvuli groaned._

_"You'll get the next one," Akida assured his son, "You just have to be a bit more cunning. Like this."_

_Akida motioned to a stray meerkat who was wandering around. Akida slowly stalked it, before leaping forward. The meerkat quickly stepped to the side, causing Akida to get a mouth-full of dirt._

_"Hyenas!" the meerkat cried._

_Suddenly, dozens of panicking meerkats appeared and ran around, each looking for the nearest hole to jump into. Akida and Sauda jumped forward, snapping at the scurrying meerkats. Unfortunately for them, the meerkats managed to escape safely. The two looked at each other and groaned._

_"Well," Akida sighed, "Now that they know that we're here, they won't be coming out anytime soon."_

_"I'm sorry, Uvuli," Sauda said sadly, "It looks like we'll have to find food back home."_

_"It's okay, Mommy," Uvuli laughed, "I caught one!"_

_"That's nice, but...wait, what?" Sauda gasped in surprise._

_Akida and Sauda turned to their son, who was sitting proudly with a dead meerkat in his mouth._

_"Uvuli...how did you do that?" Sauda asked her son in confusion._

_Uvuli shrugged. Akida smiled at his son and held him to his side._

_"Oh, Uvuli, my boy!" Akida laughed, "You're going to grow up to be quite the killer!"_

_Uvuli quickly pulled away from his father and ran behind Sauda. Akida stared at his son sadly._

_"Come on," Akida sighed, "Let's just go home."_

_Sauda and Uvuli followed Akida to wards the Elephant Graveyard. Uvuli sighed, a bit upset that his father said that he'd grow up to be a great killer. Uvuli didn't want to be a killer. Uvuli wanted to be like his hero, who was also a black hyena. The most fearless, powerful, majestic hyena to ever live. The hyena who proved that black hyenas were not inferior, and should be treated with equal respect. Uvuli had heard numerous stories about this hyena. If only he knew that his hero...was anything but. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Uvuli followed his parents into the Elephant Graveyard, and looked around at the groups of hyenas who gathered around._

_"Welcome back, Queen Sauda," one hyena said._

_"How'd it go?" another hyena asked._

_"Did 'e learn anything?" a third hyena questioned._

_Sauda nodded and pointed to the meerkat in Uvuli's mouth._

_"Not bad, for his first time," a hyena smiled._

_Uvuli smiled proudly, placing the meerkat at his feet. Suddenly, another hyena cub dashed forward and snatched the meerkat from Uvuli. The other hyenas gasped._

_"Asani!" one of the hyenas, obviously his mother, scolded, "What has gotten into you?"_

_"You said it yourself, mom," Asani explained, dropping the meerkat in front of him, "We need to do whatever we can to survive. And if that means stealing food, so be it!"_

_"Yeah, but we don't steal from the prince!" Asani's mother sighed in annoyance._

_"This meerkat is mine!" Asani growled, "Unless the prince wants to challenge me for it!"_

_Asani jumped forward and snarled at Uvuli. Uvuli backed away in fear._

_"Enough of this!" Akida barked at Asani, "Just give my son his meerkat back!"_

_"Not a chance," Asani snickered._

_"Excuse me? You little..." Akida snarled._

_"Alright," Sauda piped up._

_Akida looked over at his mate in confusion._

_"What's alright?" Akida asked his mate._

_"Let's see if Asani is right," Sauda sighed, "If we truly do need this to end in violence, so be it. Uvuli, go fight Asani."_

_Uvuli looked up at Sauda in shock, as did Akida._

_"Sauda," Akida gasped, "This is very unlike you! I thought that you hated violence!"_

_"I do," Sauda explained, "But sometimes, the only way to end a whole stream of violence, is with a small drop of violence."_

_Akida looked at his mate strangely._

_"Okay," Akida nodded, "You're the queen. Go on, Uvuli. Fight Asani."_

_Asani cackled. Uvuli gulped and stepped forward slowly. Asani charged at Uvuli and pounce at the black cub. Uvuli ducked and butted Asani with his head, sending Asani flying backward. Asani quickly got up and shook the dirt from his fur. He then charged toward Uvuli again, this time going for Uvuli's legs. Uvuli quickly jumped over Asani and kicked him with his hind legs. Asani fell forward and immediately became enraged. He barred his teeth at Uvuli and dashed forward with the intent to rip the black cub apart. Uvuli reeled backward and clamped his jaws on the back of Asani's neck. Asani let out a yelp of pain and fell forward. The battle was over. Uvuli had won. The hyenas all stared at the black hyena cub in bewilderment. Uvuli looked around at them nervously. He made eye-contact with a few hyenas. They all looked at him in wonder, especially the cubs. Asani's mother stepped forward and stood over her son. Asani groaned weakly._

_"See what happens when you decide to be a bully?" Asani's mother smiled, picking up her son and carrying him away._

_Uvuli picked up the meerkat and ran back to his parents._

_"You did well," Akida nodded, "As expected of my son."_

_Uvuli dropped the meerkat and smiled at his mother._

_"Did you see that?" Uvuli laughed, "I won!"_

_"Thankfully, everyone saw it," Sauda sighed, giving her son an affectionate lick, "So that means that you won't have to do it again. Now let's go home."_

_Uvuli nodded, picked up the meerkat, and walked to wards the elephant skull that served as their home. The other hyenas stepped backward, clearing a path for him. Uvuli smiled proudly._

_"What was that all about?" Akida asked his mate._

_"Simple," Sauda smiled, "There's only on way to get rid of a bully. You have to stand up to them. Otherwise, they'll never leave you alone. When it's all said and done, everyone will find out just what you're made of. Win, lose, or draw, you'll earn the respect of someone. There's no done side to facing challenges. My brother taught me that a long time ago."_

_"I see," Akida nodded, "But what if Uvuli lost?"_

_"I would have intervened before that happened," Sauda explained, "But I can't imagine Uvuli losing a fight."_

_"Why not?" Akida asked._

_"Because I taught him everything he knows," Sauda shrugged._

_"You think you're that powerful, huh?" Akida smiled._

_"Haven't you ever wondered why no one has challenged me?" Sauda grinned at her mate._

_"Okay, you've got me there!" Akida laughed, "Oh, that reminds me. I should visit my father. He's not feeling to well."_

_"Alright," Sauda nodded, "I'll stay here and watch Uvuli."_

_"Hey!" came Uvuli's voice, "Aren't you coming?"_

_"I'll be right there!" Sauda called back with a laugh, walking to wards the skull.  
_

_Akida smiled and ran off to see his father. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Akida entered his skull later that night to find Sauda asleep with Uvuli in her arms. Akida smiled to himself, before collapsing next to Sauda and falling asleep. In what seemed to Akida like seconds, he was woken up by Uvuli._

_"Dad...dad..." Uvuli whispered, shaking his father's head with both paws._

_"Hmmm?" Akida answered._

_"I gotta go...y'know," Uvuli stated, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but I wouldn't want to disturb mom while she's sleeping. And I reeaaallly have to go!"  
_

_"Hmm," Akida stated tiredly, "Alright, go ahead."_

_"You're not going to come with me?" Uvuli asked in confusion._

_"Nah, you're old enough to go by yourself, now," Akida replied with a yawn._

_"Oh...okay," Uvuli sighed, walking out of the skull slowly._

_Moments later, Akida heard a scream from outside. He immediately got to his feet. Sauda woke up and looked around._

_"Where's Uvuli?" Sauda gasped._

_Akida and Sauda's eyes widened. They quickly ran outside of the skull to see two hyenas. Hyenas who were not from their clan._

_"Who are you?" Akida growled, "And where's my son?"_

_"Oh, he's perfectly safe," the larger hyena snickered, before looking over at Sauda, "Look, brother! There's the little brat! And she's all grown-up!"_

_"Oh, goody," the smaller hyena laughed, "I guess that means that we're in the right place!"_

_"...It's you guys!" Sauda gasped in shock, "Why are you here? What do you want with my Uvuli?"_

_"We want nothing with Uvuli," the smaller hyena explained, "But we do have an account to settle with Kivuli."_

_"Where is my son?" Akida snarled._

_"I already told you," the larger hyena smirked, "He's safe. He's with the boss."_

_Sauda eyes widened as she looked around in terror._

_"You...mean," Sauda gasped in fear, "Your boss is nearby?"_

_Both hyenas nodded._

_"Give me back my son!" Sauda wailed desperately._

_"First," the smaller hyena smiled, "You need to tell us where Kivuli is!"_

_"I don't know!" Sauda cried._

_"You're lying," the larger hyena snarled._

_"I'm telling the truth!" Sauda moaned, "I really don't know where he is!"_

_Suddenly, a presence was felt my all. It sent shivers down their spines._

_"She is not lying," a raspy voice stated plainly, "The Spirits have told me. She speaks the truth. Now, Kitimiri. Show Sauda that her son has come to no harm."_

_A large lion stepped forward and dropped Uvuli on the ground. Uvuli began to run to wards his parents, but as soon as he ran between the two hyena's the raspy voice spoke again._

_"Kill him!" the voice boomed._

_"NO!" Sauda screamed, but it was too late. _

_The two hyenas immediately ripped Uvuli apart, the screams of th black cub ringing throughout the Elephant Graveyard. _

_"NO!" Sauda wailed, running over to her dead son, "UVULI! UVULI!"_

_The two hyena cackled. The lion disappeared in the shadows. Akida snarled at the hyenas and charged forward._

_"YOU BASTARDS!" Akida barked, "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"_

_Akida was suddenly knocked over by an unseen force. He looked around to see a third hyena. One that was covered in burn-marks. The hyena pounced on Akida and clamped his jaws on the back of Akida's neck. Akida was rendered paralyzed, but remained conscious of his surroundings._

_"Why?" Sauda moaned sadly, "Why would you do this to my Uvuli?"_

_The burn-covered hyena leaped in front of Sauda and barred his teeth._

_"Because," the hyena explained in a raspy voice, "He was a black hyena. A sin against nature. Just like that bastard that you call a brother!"_

_Sauda's eyes widened. She suddenly recognized this hyena._

_"...It's...it's you," Sauda stammered, backing away in terror, "K...Kal...Kalab!"_

_"Boys," Kalab growled at the two hyenas, "Turn that one this way. I'm sure that he's not gonna want to miss this!"_

_The two hyenas nodded and turned Akida to face Kalab and Sauda. Akida could only watch as Kalab stalked his mate with murder in his eyes._

_"N...n...no," Sauda gasped, "Please...n..no..."_

_Kalab backed Sauda into a corner and cackled. He crouched low to the ground, preparing to strike. Suddenly, an army of snarling hyenas leaped in between the two and bared their teeth at Kalab. Kalab stared at the hyena-army before returning to a normal stance._

_"Another time, Sister of Kivuli," Kalab sighed, "Let's go, boys."_

_Kalab quickly disappeared into the night, as did his henchmen._

_Sauda ran over to Akida and her dead son, weeping quietly. Akida wanted to speak comfort to her, but he couldn't move. Luckily, the other hyenas tried their best to comfort Sauda._

_"Come away from him, Sauda," one hyena said sadly, pulling Sauda away from Uvuli's torn body, "There's nothing that you can do."_

_Sauda nodded slowly and ran back into her den, tears streaming down her face. Her moans of pain could be heard throughout the graveyard. Unfortunately, so could Kalab's dark cackle. A group of hyenas walked over to Uvuli's body. They each picked up a piece and carried the fallen prince away. Nbushe stood over Akida and stoked his neck. Akida was suddenly able to move again. He looked at Nbushe in confusion._

_"Where are they taking him?" Akida asked the seer._

_"To join the Great Spirits," Nbushe explained, "His ashes must reach the sky."_

_Akida nodded, having heard that once before._

_"Go to your mate," Nbushe sighed._

_Akida quickly ran into his skull to find Sauda weeping in a corner._

_"Sauda," Akida said sadly, "I...I'm so sorry. This is a loss for both of us."_

_"How could this happen?" Sauda wailed, "They couldn't have come in here in just taken him! We would have known!"_

_"He...," Akida started nervously, "Maybe he just went to get some fresh air."_

_"He wouldn't do that without us!" Sauda cried, "He knew better than that."_

_Akida sighed and walked over to Sauda, placing his paw on her shoulder._

_"Sauda," Akida sighed, "Everything is going to be alright."_

_Sauda immediately smacked Akida's paw off of her shoulder and bared her teeth at him._

_"It's easy to say that, isn't it?" Sauda snarled, "Even in knowing that it's untrue? Nothing is going to be alright! Not as long as we live in this damn graveyard! None of this would've happened if we still lived in the Pride Lands!"_

_Akida looked at his mate in surprise._

_"Sauda," Akida gasped, "What are you saying?"_

_"This place," Sauda growled, "It brings nothing but pain and suffering. I'm sick of it! I'll see to it that we're accepted into the Pride Lands! Even if it takes me the rest of my life!"_

_Akida's eyes darted from left to right. He had been waiting for the day that Sauda would speak this way. He just wished that it hadn't taken the death of Uvuli for her to understand this._

_"Well, then," Akida sighed, "That could take years. We'll need a plan. But we must sleep for now. Tomorrow is a new day."_

_Sauda nodded and rested her head against Akida. She cried herself to sleep. Akida had more on his mind than the death of his son. Such as the lion that he saw that night. It looked a bit like Ahadi. Ahadi must've had something to do with this. Akida vowed to make him pay...severely._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Akida shook the memory from his head with a growl. He looked up to see that night had fallen. He let out a heavy sigh and walked back to his skull to find the two Jozi rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Or maybe Akizi!" the male Jozi laughed.

"Or Joda!" the female Jozi shot back.

Akida stepped over to the male Jozi and snarled.

"What the hell are you doing in my skull?" Akida growled.

"Oh, Akida!" the male Jozi exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "I was just leaving."

"That's what I thought you were doing!" Akida barked, "Now go."

The male Jozi nodded and began to walk away, only stopping to look at his sister sadly.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Akida boomed.

The male Jozi bolted out of Akida's skull. Akida turned to the female Jozi and smacked her with the back of his paw.

"How dare you invite a commoner into my skull!" Akida growled.

"I'm sorry, Akida," Jozi stated, getting up slowly.

"Do you think I like hitting you?" Akida asked his mate, "Well, I don't! You just remember your place!"

Jozi nodded and started to lie down.

_I already know your place, Akida, _Jozi thought to herself,_ The only question is, when will we decide to send you there?_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Issa and Kivuli stared up at the stars, seeking the wisdom of the Great Spirits.

"Anything yet?" Kivuli asked Issa.

"Shhh," Issa stated, "They are coming to me."

After a few minutes, Issa turned to the black hyena.

"They have told me of the lion from my vision," Issa said, "It will be him, and not Guedado, who delivers us from tyranny."

"I see," Kivuli stated, "But there's not much use in turning on Guedado right now. We still need him to make Akida suffer. Once we decide that it is time for Akida to go the other way in the Circle of Life, we will no longer need Guedado."

"Hmmm," Issa said thoughtfully, his mind on other things.

Kivuli looked over at his friend and smiled.

"You're still thinking about Bemba, aren't you?" Kivuli smirked.

"Of course," Issa sighed, "She's not supposed to be able to become pregnant, yet. You've ruined her life, you know."

"What did I do?" Kivuli asked defensively.

"You made her this way," Issa explained, "She's going to endure great pain that her body isn't even ready for just yet. Not to mention that she'll have to look after a cub for the rest of her life. And if I know you, you'll leave her to do it alone."

"You must not know me, then," Kivuli smiled, "I would never do that. Not to her."

"You mean to tell me that there's not even a tiny bit of you that wants to run away right now?" Issa asked with a yawn.

"Of course there is," Kivuli replied, "But I would take Bemba with me. We'd go somewhere beautiful...she should have never seen this horrid place. You do know that your sister is a bitch, right?"

"Oh yeah," Issa smiled, "She always was."

"Hey," came a voice from behind the two hyenas.

Kivuli and Issa turned to see Bemba sitting behind them.

"Oh, Bemba," Kivuli smiled, "You're up late. How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Bemba shrugged.

Issa and Kivuli gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what are you two doing?" Bemba asked.

"Oh, just looking at the stars," Issa replied, "Come. Join us."

Bemba smiled and ran next to her uncle and mate.

"Y'know," Issa stated, "All of the Great Spirits live up there."

"Really?" Bemba asked her uncle, "So, just out of curiosity, who are the Great Spirits, exactly?"

"Oh, the Great Spirits are the ones who made the greatest differences during their time on the planet," Issa explained, "They consist of some of the greatest creatures ever. Seers, prophets,..."

"Great Kings of the Past," Kivuli added.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Issa asked Kivuli.

"I do," Kivuli stated, "Because its true. I know for a fact that Mohatu is up there. He's appeared to me a few times."

"Rubbish," Issa cackled, "Lions cannot become Great Spirits!"

"Of course they can!" Kivuli growled.

"I think I would know if there where any lions up there," Issa said confidently.

"Please stop arguing," Bemba sighed, "You'll upset the baby."

Kivuli looked at his mate strangely, before nodding. Issa also nodded.

"I wonder what gender it will be," Bemba smiled.

"You're thinking of that already?" Kivuli asked his mate.

Bemba nodded.

"I could probably tell," Issa stated.

"Really?" Bemba asked hopefully, "How?"

"Simple," Issa smiled, placing his paw on Bemba's stomach, "There. Now I know."

"So," Bemba laughed, "Is it a boy, or a girl?"

"I can't tell you," Issa explained, "It's against the sixty-fourth law."

"Argh!" Bemba groaned, "I hate those laws!"

Kivuli let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe it's for the best, Bemba," Kivuli smiled, "It will be a nice little surprise."

Bemba smiled at her mate.

"So," Bemba began, "What will we call it if it's a girl?"

"I dunno," Kivuli sighed.

"I like...Kilera," Bemba stated, "Don't you?"

"Sure," Kivuli stated.

"And if its a boy," Bemba smiled, "We'll call him Edaha!"

"NO!" Kivuli snapped at his mate.

Bemba backed away slightly. Issa glared at the black hyena. Kivuli sighed.

"Sorry about that," Kivuli breathed, "It's just that...that name. I can't stand it."

"Why?" Bemba asked, "I thought that you loved your brother."

"I did," Kivuli stated, a tear slipping off of his cheek, "But he's gone, now. He was my best friend, and now he's gone. I never want to hear that name again. It's just a painful reminder of his demise."

"I'm sorry, Kivi," Bemba said sadly, "I just thought...never mind."

"It's fine, Bemba," Kivuli breathed, staring at the stars, "He's up there...somewhere."

Bemba rested her head on Kivuli's shoulder.

_Spirits, _Kivuli stated in his head,_ If you truly were punishing Edaha for being my brother, than I reject each and every one of you...if not...just watch over Bemba. Please. I'll probably die long before she does._

"We better go back to the skull," Issa sighed, "It's getting late."

Kivuli nodded and began to follow Issa, causing Bemba to collapse on the ground. Kivuli smiled. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The black hyena lifted his mate onto his back and followed Issa. Issa smiled at Kivuli. Maybe the lights weren't all on upstairs, but Kivuli was still a good mate for Bemba. Issa knew how much Kivuli loved Bemba...or at least he thought he knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	8. Four New Sets of Fangs

_Hey. Read, enjoy, forgive typos, and review(please) Oh, and there's been another time skip. There will be many time skips in the next few chapters. Oh, and I use animal-time in my stories, just so you know. Sabra is my character, and is not to be used without my permission.  
_

_------------------------------------------------------_

Four New Sets of Fangs

"I'm goin' out for a bit," Kimondo stated, brushing against his mate, "You just stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Where are you going?" Mahiri asked Kimondo.

"I just want to see if there's been any developments in the plan," Kimondo explained, "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Well...alright," Mahiri sighed reluctantly.

Kimondo smiled at his mate and ran out of the skull. A few minutes later, Mahiri began to feel strange. She fell to the ground and panted heavily, her entire body quaking.

"Kimondo! Kimondo!" Mahiri called out weakly.

It was too late. Mahiri's mate was beyond hearing-distance from her. She was about to give birth...and she was about to do it alone.

------------------------------------

Akida paced back and forth, awaiting a report from Nyoni.

"Where is she?" Akida grumbled to himself, "Surely she has news by now."

Suddenly, the large vulture landed on Akida's shoulder.

"There you are," Akida stated, "You better have some news for me."

Nyoni nodded and flapped her wings.

"Well?" Akida asked the vulture, "What is it."

Nyoni squawked and bobbed her head.

"Really?" Akida smiled, intrigued by Nyoni's news, "How did you come across them?"

Nyoni screeched and flapped her wings.

"I see," Akida nodded, "They may be quite useful. You've done well, Nyoni. You may leave my presence."

Nyoni flew off of Akida's shoulder and circled above him, before disappearing from view.

Akida smiled to himself. Having a vulture around was working out better than he had originally thought.

----------------------------------------

_Akida yawned. This day had gone the same as every other day since Uvuli was killed. It consisted of eating, digging, and planning an invasion of the Pride Lands. Akida felt that he was finally close to achieving his goal. He had decided most of the details, such as when to strike, what to say, and how many hyenas to bring. He would have to wait for Ahadi's heir to be born. Ahadi, like most of his family, craved immortality, for their line of descendants to go on forever. Akida needed to use that trait against Ahadi, and kidnap Ahadi's cub. As far as what to say, a simple "Hey, we want to live in the Pride Lands," wouldn't do. He would need to choose his words carefully, and try to make Ahadi think that they were on the same side. Akida also knew that this mission would require as much help as possible. Unfortunately, a whole army of hyenas charging into the Pride Lands would be too noticeable. Akida would have to pick a group of no more than fourteen, and no less than six. He would have to pick the perfect group of hyenas. Akida had already decided on bring Issa, for someone who can talk to Spirits might come in handy. He knew that Issa was not as good at speaking to the Spirits as Nbushe, but Nbushe was too old for such a mission. And Akida would bring Sauda, of course. He could not go without Sauda. Akida gave a heavy sigh. It was late. He decided to continue devising a plan in the morning. He smiled to himself, almost looking forward to going back to his skull. He had not seen Sauda at all that day. She had gotten up early to search for food. Akida slowly walked into his skull to see Sauda, cradling something in her paws. Upon seeing her mate, Sauda jumped and placed the object in her paws behind her back._

_"What do you have there, Sauda?" Akida smiled at his mate._

_"Oh...I, uh," Sauda replied nervously, "What are you talking about? I don't have anything."_

_"Then what's behind your back?" Akida asked._

_"Nothing," Sauda stated, looking over her shoulder._

_"Oh, really?" Akida smirked, stepping closer to his mate._

_"Um...yes," Sauda stated, shifting her body slightly._

_Akida sat in front of Sauda and pushed her aside with his large paw, revealing a baby vulture that Sauda was hiding._

_"Oh, Sauda," Akida laughed, "It hasn't gotten so bad that you have to go hiding food!"_

_Sauda drew the small vulture close to her side._

_"She's not food," Sauda sighed, "She...she's an orphan. I'm going to be her mother, now."_

_Akida's jaw dropped._

_"Sauda, you can't!" Akida gasped, "How can expect to take care of it? It's a vulture!"_

_"I know what she is!" Sauda stated, "I found her in the desert. Her mother and siblings had been killed! She was the only one left alive. I couldn't just leave her there!"_

_"Sauda, no," Akida sighed, "You can't keep it. Just put it back wherever you found her."_

_"But she'll die on her own!" Sauda pleaded, "Please, Akida! She needs me!"_

_"Sauda, it's not a hyena," Akida growled._

_"So what?" Sauda replied._

_"We take care of our own," Akida stated, "We can't just go picking up stray birds."_

_"We can, and we will!" Sauda yelled, "Listen. We're all connected. What does it matter if she's not our kind? She deserves to live as much as anybody else!"_

_"Sauda," Akida snarled, "You're not being reasonable. I'm only going to say this once! Put...it...back!"_

_"I can't do that!" Sauda growled, "She can't survive on her own! She's just a baby! I don't care what you think! I'm keeping her!"_

_"I SAID NO!" Akida barked, knocking Sauda against a wall with his paw._

_Akida stepped over the baby vulture and lunged at it with his jaws. Sauda quickly got to her feet and leaped forward to stand over her vulture, resulting in Akida's fangs sinking into Sauda's back. Sauda let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Akida froze, not believing what had just happen. Sauda looked up at him defiantly. Akida backed away and sat down._

_"Fine," Akida growled, "If it means that much to you, keep the filthy bird. But it's in your care, and your care alone. Don't expect any help from me."_

_Sauda nodded and crawled over to the baby vulture, who made a small squawk._

_"I'll call you Nyoni," Sauda smiled, holding the vulture close to her heart, "Maybe one day, you'll call me Mother!"_

_Akida rolled his eyes, thinking that Sauda had completely lost her mind._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Some time had passed since Sauda first found Nyoni, and the young vulture had matured greatly. Nyoni was now able to fly, hunt, and grip onto branches. However, there was one thing that Nyoni couldn't do. Nyoni could not speak. It did not matter how hard Sauda tried to teach the vulture words and phrases. Nothing seemed to help this one flaw of Nyoni. Sauda did not mind, though. After so long, she was able to recognize what each of Nyoni's squawks meant. Akida soon learned to speak with Nyoni, but he usually chose to stay away from the vulture. Nyoni paid no mind to Akida ignoring her. All she cared about was Sauda's approval. She followed Sauda everywhere she went, except when Sauda requested that Nyoni survey the Elephant Graveyard for her. One night, Sauda asked Nyoni to survey something other than her territory._

_"Nyoni," Sauda stated, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I need you to go to the Pride Lands and find out if Ahadi has any cubs. Can you do that for me?"_

_Nyoni nodded and rubbed her head against Sauda's cheek, before flapping her wings and flying to wards Pride Rock. Akida smiled at his mate._

_"That bird is quite useful," Akida smiled, "It's a good thing that we decided to keep it."_

_"We?" Sauda laughed, "If I remember correctly, you wanted to..."_

_Akida glared at Sauda and growled. Sauda silenced herself and sat down._

_"Anyway," Akida sighed, "Back to the plan. I've decided that the safest thing to do is bring ten hyenas with us. So far, I've decided to bring Issa. That leaves nine spots open. I've been thinking of also bringing Asani and Jabari."_

_"Why them? Sauda asked in confusion._

_"They are excellent fighters," Akida explained, "They could be useful if things get out of hand."_

_Sauda nodded in agreement, although the last time she saw Asani fighting, he came up a little short._

_"And maybe Kimondo," Akida added._

_"Kimondo?" Sauda asked her mate, "Why Kimondo? He's not exactly the most graceful hyena in the clan."_

_"Which is why we should bring him," Akida stated, "We may need a scapegoat."_

_"Akida! How can you even..." Sauda gasped, before being cut off by Akida._

_"We have to make sacrifices," Akida smiled, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."_

_"...But still," Sauda said sadly._

_"Who have you come up with?" Akida asked his mate plainly._

_"Oh...um...the Jozi twins," Sauda stated, "They are excellent as a team, and can easily get out of a tight-spot."_

_"Very well," Akida nodded, "That leaves one spot left."_

_"One?" Sauda asked in confusion, "You said that you wanted to bring ten. We've only got six, so far. That means that we need four more."_

_"Oh, yes," Akida smirked, "I forgot to mention. I sent for some three hyenas from another clan. They should be here shortly."_

_Suddenly, a scar-covered hyena and two identical hyenas entered Akida's skull._

_"That was fast!" Akida cackled, "Sauda, this is Thimba, Eruvu, and Ajia. The greatest lion-hunters in existence!"_

_The three hyenas bowed. Sauda's eyes widened._

_"Lion-hunters?" Sauda gasped, "Why do we need lion-hunters? I thought you said that we weren't going to hurt anyone!"_

_"That's up to the lions," Akida smirked._

_"But..." Sauda began, before being slammed into the wall by Akida._

_"Do you want to live in the Pride Lands again?" Akida snarled, "Yes? Then we do it my way! It's just like I told you before. Lions are too stupid to understand reason. The only way that this is going to work is if we show them that we mean business. We're just going to sneak in, take the cub, and trade it for the right to live in the Pride Lands. If anyone gets hurt in the process, it will be their own fault! Do you understand me?"_

_"...But...Akida," Sauda began again._

_Akida turned to the three lion-hunters._

_"You may leave my presence," Akida growled._

_The three hyenas nodded and ran off. As soon as they we gone, Akida turned back to Sauda and began striking her with the back of his paw._

_"DON"T...YOU...EVER...TALK...BACK...TO...ME...AGAIN!" Akida snarled between his blows, "CAN'T...YOU...SEE...THAT...I'M...TRYING...TO...MAKE...YOUR...DREAM...COME...TRUE?"  
_

_Sauda covered her head and took the beating. Tears streamed down her face. Akida stopped hitting Sauda once he noticed Nyoni sitting behind him._

_"Oh, Nyoni," Akida stated, "Any news?"_

_Nyoni flapped her wings and squawked._

_"Pregnant, huh?"Akida sighed, "Good. We have time."_

_Akida began to exit his skull, before turning back to Sauda._

_"You know I love you, right?" Akida asked his mate._

_Sauda nodded weakly. Akida smiled at Sauda sweetly and exited his skull, knowing that soon, he would make a better life for Sauda._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Kivuli glanced over at Bemba, who was trailing behind him. The black hyena let a sigh. He had missed a few "secret meetings" lately, due to the fact that he didn't want to leave Bemba's side. Bemba was only a few weeks away from giving birth to Kivuli's cub.

"Are you okay?" Kivuli asked his mate.

"For the thousandth time!" Bemba laughed, "I'm fine!"

"I think you should go back to the skull," Kivuli stated with concern, "You need your rest. I can find food by myself."

"Oh, Kivi," Bemba smiled, "You worry too much. The baby won't be here for a few weeks."

"Hmmm," Kivuli said thoughtfully, "I'm taking you back to the skull. It's not safe for you to be here. I...I'm getting a bad feeling about today."

"What are you talking about?" Bemba asked.

"Just trust me," Kivuli stated, sniffing the air, "We should go back to the skull."

Bemba shrugged and nodded, following Kivuli to wards Issa's skull. Kivuli looked up at the burning sun.

_The air smells of rain,_ Kivuli thought to himself, _But how can that be?_ _Could a storm really be coming?_

_----------------------------------------------_

Kivuli and Bemba entered Issa's skull and shook the water from their fur. It was indeed raining.

"Odd," Issa commented, "The sun was out a minute ago."

"It's a good thing that we got here fast enough," Kivuli nodded, "Wouldn't want Bemba catching a cold. Not when she's this close to giving birth."

Bemba rolled her eyes, before falling over and fidgeting.

"What's up with you?" Kivuli asked, looking at his mate strangely.

Bemba could only respond with a groan of pain. Issa's eyes widened.

"No!" Issa gasped, "It can't be! Not yet!"

"What?" Kivuli asked the silver-eyed hyena.

"She's having the cub, you idiot!" Issa growled.

"What?" Kivuli gasped in surprise, "But it's not due for weeks!"

"Try telling the cub that!" Bemba groaned.

"What should I do?" Kivuli asked Issa.

"There's nothing that you can do," Issa explained, "We can only sit here and wait while Bemba suffers."

"Damn it!" Kivuli snarled, "Come on, Bemba! You can do this!"

Bemba let out a wail of pain. A tear slid down Kivuli's face. Issa was right. All he could do was watch as his mate endured unimaginable pain.

-------------------------------------------

Akida slowly walked into his skull and glanced over at his mate's protruding belly.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Akida snorted, "You're days overdue!"

"So it's taking a bit longer than expected," Jozi shrugged, "What's your hurry?"

"I want an offspring," Akida growled, "And I want one now!"

Jozi rolled her eyes. Akida leaped in front of her and slashed her with his claws.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Akida snarled, "You insolent bitch!"

Jozi rolled on the ground and screamed in pain.

"Oh, come on," Akida groaned, rolling his eyes, "I didn't even hit you that hard."

Jozi continued her cries of pain. Akida suddenly realized what was going on.

"Oh!" Akida laughed, "Well, it's about time!"

Jozi let out another painful wail.

"Will you shut up?" Akida growled at his mate, covering his ears, "Your incessant screaming is giving me a headache!"

-------------------------------------

Kimondo walked into his skull and shook the rain from his fur. He smiled at his mate.

"Nothin' has changed," Kimondo sighed, "Same plan as always. Oh, well."

Kimondo yawned and dropped to the ground, preparing to take a nap. Mahiri stared at him strangely.

"Ahem," Mahiri cleared her throat.

Kimondo looked at his mate with one eye, noticing something squirming behind her paws. He immediately jumped to his feet in surprise.

"I missed it?" Kimondo groaned, "You can't be serious! My mate has given birth to my cub, and I missed it!"

"Cubs," Mahiri corrected her mate.

"Huh?" Kimondo asked in confusion, walking over to his mate.

Kimondo looked between Mahiri's paw to see two newborn hyena cubs squirming on the ground. Mahiri smiled up at her mate.

"I can't believe it!" Kimondo gasped, "They're beautiful!"

"They are our sons," Mahiri smiled.

"Oh...both boys, huh?" Kimondo asked sadly.

"Yes...why?" Mahiri responded in confusion, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No...it's just," Kimondo sighed, "You don't think that they'll take after me, do you? Become a pair of bumbling fools?"

"Oh, it's not your fault that you're like that," Mahiri smiled, "What can you expect from someone named Kimondo? Don't worry. We'll name one of them Sabra, just for luck."

"Good idea," Kimondo smiled at his mate, "And what shall we call the other one? Banzai?"

"Hmmm...Banzai," Mahiri mused, "I like it!"

Mahiri nuzzled the cubs gently. Kimondo sat down next to his mate and smiled proudly. Two perfect sons. I was the first thing that Kimondo had actually done right.

-----------------------------------------

Kivuli stood over Bemba, tears streaming from his eyes. It was not going well at all. Bemba was beginning to spit up blood.

"What's the matter with her?" Kivuli asked Issa.

"This is too much for her," Issa sighed, "To have a cub this young...this early...her body just can't take it."

"But can't you do something for her?" Kivuli cried, "Tell the Great Spirits to relieve her pain."

"I tried," Issa stated, tears in his eyes, "But they can't help her...not now. I'm sorry, Kivuli...I don't think that she's going to make it."

Kivuli's eyes widened as he stared upward.

"CURSE YOU, SPIRITS!" Kivuli howled, "MY MATE IS DYING! WHY? WHY DO YOU NOT HELP HER?"

"Kivi," Bemba said weakly, "You're hurting my ears."

Kivuli stared down at his mate sadly.

"Bemba," Kivuli sobbed, "There must be something that I can do! You can't just die!"

"It's too late for me," Bemba stated, coughing up more blood, "I already see the lights...but they are distant..."

"Damn it!" Kivuli growled, "You should have never seen this place! Damn your mother for sending you to this Hell!"

"...It's true..." Bemba coughed, "I used to think this place Hell. I never understood why everyone here holds on to a petty grudge. But...I stopped thinking of it as Hell long ago...when I met you. Kivi...you're the best friend that I've ever had. You're so kind and caring. I know that you'll make a great father to our cub...even when I'm not here."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Kivuli cried, "Your going to make it!"

"Kivuli," Issa sighed, "She's lost so much blood already. It's a wonder that she's still able to breathe. Stop denying it...she's going to die."

Kivuli immediately snarled and pinned Issa against the back of the skull.

"You heartless bastard!" Kivuli howled, "Don't you even care that your niece is in pain?"

"Of course I care!" Issa snapped, "But you need to face reality. There's no way that she's going to live!"

Kivuli glared at Issa, before releasing the silver-eyed hyena and walking over to Bemba.

"So...so this is it, then?" Kivuli sobbed, "You're going to die...and there's nothing that I can do."

Bemba nodded.

"I've put this off long enough," Kivuli sighed, "It's time that you knew the truth."

Bemba looked up at her mate strangely. Issa's eyes widened.

"What truth?" Bemba asked weakly.

"I...I'm not who you think I am," Kivuli explained, "I'm a trained mercenary from the Bloody Shadows, as well as a cannibal. I have delighted in ending the lives of so many innocent creatures. I live by the code of a hunter. What I kill, I must eat. What goes against my will, I must destroy. What ever is weak, deserves not to live. The list goes on from there. The point is...I'm not the gentle, friendly hyena that you've come to know me as. I'm a murderer. It's who I am...it's who I always will be."

Bemba let out a loud groan.

"I'm sorry, Bemba," Kivuli sighed sadly, "I should have told you sooner."

"Kivi," Bemba breathed, "The baby...bring it to me."

Kivuli eyed his mate strangely, before noticing the newborn hyena that lay behind her. Kivuli gasped and picked it up, placing it in front of Bemba.

"My baby," Bemba smiled, "My beautiful baby."

"So, the cub is born now," Kivuli smiled hopefully, "That means that you'll be alright, doesn't't it?"

Bemba shook her head slowly and coughed up more blood. Kivuli hung his head sadly.

"Kivi," Bemba breathed, "I haven't been completely honest with you, either."

"What are you talking about?" Kivuli asked, lowering his head near his mate's.

"I...I was never banished from the Ray Lands," Bemba coughed.

"You weren't?" Kivuli asked in confusion, "Then...what happened?"

"I...well," Bemba sighed, "One day, I did something horrible. You see, my mother and I were arguing. She told me that I was going to marry this old rogue hyena, one who had just joined our clan. I told her that I couldn't do that. I didn't love him. I hated him. She told me that I didn't have a choice, that it was my duty. Then she smacked me in the face. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up she was lying on the ground. Her side was completely shredded. I looked around me and saw the rogue. He told me that I killed her."

Issa and Kivuli's eyes widened.

"I didn't believe him at first," Bemba continued, coughing up more blood, "But then I looked at my paws. They were soaked in blood. He just laughed and said that I'd done good, that now that she was dead the two of us would lead the clan. I panicked and ran. He chased me a great distance. Fortunately, I got away. The last thing that I heard him say was that he'd hunt me down if it took the rest of his life. After that, a dark cackle filled the air. I...remembered that Uncle Issa lived near the Pride Lands in the Elephant Graveyard. I thought that the rogue wouldn't think to look for me there, that I'd be safe...so that is why I am here."

Issa's jaw dropped, not believing what he was hearing.

"This is why I am suffering," Bemba smiled, spitting a few drops of blood, "The Spirits are punishing me for killing my mother. I suppose I deserve this."

"Nobody deserves to suffer the way that you are," Issa sighed, "Even if you did kill my sister."

Kivuli stared upward. The story that Bemba had shared with him seemed very familiar. The black hyena's eyes widened, for a horrible thought had just entered his head.

"Bemba," Kivuli said softly, "Try to remember. Was there blood anywhere else on your body, or was it just your paws."

"Just my paws," Bemba coughed.

"I thought so," Kivuli nodded, "And I'll bet that this rogue hyena was covered in burn-marks, right? The most prominent one being on his face?"

"Y...yes," Bemba gasped, "But how did you...?"

"It's not important, Bemba," Kivuli sighed, "Just know that your mother didn't die by your paw. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. Now rest...you need to conserve your energy."

Issa and Bemba stared at Kivuli strangely.

_Well_, Kivuli thought to himself, _I suppose that this is just another reason for me to kill that bastard!_

"K...Kivi," Bemba said weakly, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," Kivuli replied, nuzzling his mate.

"I want you to kill me," Bemba breathed.

"What?" Kivuli gasped in shock, "I can't do that!"

"Kivi, please," Bemba sighed, blood dripping from her lip, "I'm in so much pain...just make it stop. You said it yourself. You are, and always will be...a murderer. I do not hold that against you. We all have our own roles in this world. You've chosen yours, and must stick with it. No matter what you do, I will always love you. So please...return my love...end this pain."

"But why me?" Kivuli sobbed, "Why not your uncle?"

Issa glared at Kivuli. Bemba coughed up more blood. The baby hyena squeaked.

"Because," Bemba explained, "You are a trained mercenary. I know that you can make it painless. Please."

"Bemba," Kivuli pleaded, "You can't just expect me to..."

"Damn you, Kivuli!" Bemba growled in pain, "If you truly are an assassin, start acting like one! I hereby hire you to kill me!"

"Bemba...please don't do this," Kivuli sobbed.

"Please!" Bemba cried, "I can't take it anymore! I'm in so much pain!"

Suddenly, a sentence from Kivuli's past popped into his head. A sentence that he himself had spoken, not too long ago.

_You need not worry, Issa. I swear to you this. Now that she's with me, she'll never feel pain again! That, I promise!_

Tears streamed from Kivuli's eyes and mixed with Bemba's blood.

"Alright," Kivuli sighed sadly, "I will end your suffering."

"Thank you, Kivi," Bemba smiled, wiping the tears from Kivuli's face.

Kivuli steeped over Bemba's body and slowly lowered his head to her neck. Bemba made no cry of pain as Kivuli snapped her neck. It was quick and painless.

"Until we meet again, my love," Kivuli breathed, giving Bemba a lick on her cheek.

Issa walked over to Kivuli and placed a paw on the black hyena's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Kivuli," Issa stated through his tears, "I can't even imagine what she was going through."

Kivuli nodded and looked over at Bemba's cub, who was soaked in its mothers blood. Kivuli picked it up and cleaned it, examining its features.

"So," Kivuli stated, "It's a boy."

"It's a monster," Issa sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kivuli asked Issa in confusion.

"Look at him," Issa explained, "Even though his eyes are closed, you can tell that they aren't properly aligned. His missing a few bits from his ears. Not to mention that his tongue is too big for his mouth."

Kivuli nodded. Issa was right on all accounts.

"Poor thing," Issa breathed, "He's a sin against nature."

"I suppose s...wait," Kivuli stated, "What did you just call him?"

"A sin against nature," Issa reiterated, "Not like the rest of us."

"I see," Kivuli smiled, "Then he truly is my son!"

Issa's jaw dropped.

"We are the same!" Kivuli laughed, "To the rest of the world, we are both unnatural! To everyone else, there is something wrong with us. That means that we shall have to look after each other! We'll show them all that we are perfectly acceptable! Isn't that right, Ed?"

"Ed?" Issa asked, "So you're naming him after your brother?"

"No," Kivuli replied, "Why would you think that?"

"I thought that maybe Ed was short for Edaha," Issa shrugged.

"No, it's short for Edward," Kivuli explained, "A normal and perfectly acceptable name for a normal and perfectly acceptable cub."

Issa looked down at the deformed cub and smiled.

"Alright," Issa sighed sadly, "But what shall we do about Bemba?"

"Issa," Kivuli sighed, "I killed her. I think you know what I'm going to do with her."

Issa felt like he was going to vomit.

"Alright," Issa cringed, "But not in here, okay? I don't want to see it happen."

"I'll take her back to my skull and do it," Kivuli nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek, "I...I just can't believe that she's gone...and she actually still loved me, even after I told her who I truly was. I kept my promise to you, Issa. I kept her from pain. Now it's time for me to be Kivuli."

Issa nodded sadly. He would miss the sane version of Kivuli.

"YOU HERE THAT?" Kivuli howled outside of Issa's skull, "I'M BACK! AND I BRING THE ENTIRE WRATH OF THE BLOODY SHADOWS WITH ME!"

Issa smiled. Kivuli lifted Bemba's body onto his shoulders and lowered his head to pick up Ed, before hesitating for a moment.

"Issa," Kivuli sighed, "As a favor to me...if asked about what happened...just tell everyone that this was my original intention. I don't want them thinking that I've gone soft."

Issa nodded. Kivuli smiled at the silver-eyed hyena and picked up Ed, before running out in the pouring rain. Issa gave a heavy sigh and collapsed on the ground. His niece was dead. And despite it being Kivuli's fault, Issa still considered the black hyena to have been the perfect mate for Bemba.

-----------------------------------------

"She's beautiful," Jozi smiled, cleaning her cub.

"She?" Akida exclaimed, yanking the cub away from his mate, "It's a girl! This is wonderful! She is perfection, just like her father!"

Jozi groaned and rolled her eyes. Luckily, Akida didn't notice this time. Suddenly, a one-eared hyena dashed into Akida's skull.

"What are you doing here?" Akida growled.

"I heard that Jozi had given birth," the male Jozi stated, "I came to see the cub."

"Leave!" Akida snarled.

"Alright, alright," the male Jozi groaned, "I'm going."

The male Jozi slowly walked out in the rain, managing to hear Akida and Jozi's conversation as he left.

"So," the female Jozi sighed, "What shall we call her?"

"Shenzi," Akida stated plainly.

"I don't know," the female Jozi said sadly, "It seems a bit vulgar for a such a pretty cub. I think..."

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THINKING?" Akida snarled.

The next sound that the male Jozi heard was the ripping of flesh, followed by a scream of pain. The male Jozi immediately ran back into Akida's den. He was not prepared for what he was about to see. Akida was standing over the female Jozi with something dripping in his mouth. Jozi froze with shock. Akida glanced at him and dropped the object in his mouth. He then smiled at the male Jozi and picked up Shenzi in his mouth. Jozi watched in horror as Akida slowly walked past him. As soon as Akida had vanished from the skull, Jozi ran to his sister.

"Jozi?" the male Jozi asked, "What happened?"

The male Jozi turned his sister over with his paw, only to find that she could never answer him. Akida had completely ripped her throat out. The male Jozi went into a panic, repeatedly shaking his sister's dead body.

"JOZI! JOZI!" the male Jozi screamed, tears flowing from his eyes, "JOZI, SPEAK TO ME! JOZI? JOZI!"

--------------------------------------------------

Akida found a dry place under the Tusk Pile. He gently placed Shenzi on the ground and stared to wards the sky.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Akida laughed, "I finally have my daughter! Oh, Sauda! If only you were still alive. It upsets me that this cub shall never know a mother. There are none like you, Sauda. No one can meet my expectations. But rest assured. Shenzi is in good hands. I'll teach her how to do everything! How to hunt, how to fight, how to lead. She'll be perfect! She is ours, Sauda. Our Shenzi-Marie!"

----------------------------------------------------

The rain had ceased. As usually, the group of hyenas and Guedado gathered at Issa's skull. The only one missing was Jozi, but no one paid attention to his absence.

"Three cubs," Issa stated, nodding to wards Ed, Sabra, and Banzai, "All born on the same day. This is a sign of great things to come!"

"Not to mention that Kivuli is off his little 'killing is wrong' phase!" Thimba laughed.

"Indeed," Kivuli smiled, blood dripping from his mouth, "Soon, I shall send that bastard all the way to Hell!"

The hyenas cheered. Guedado smiled slightly.

"NO!" came a voice from behind the group.

They turned to see Jozi, carrying his dead sister on his back. The group's eyes widened.

"Jozi," Issa gasped in shock, "What happened?"

"Akida happened," Jozi growled, turning to Kivuli, "You can't kill him. Not yet. He hasn't suffered enough!"

Kivuli looked over at Jozi's dead sister and swallowed.

"Jozi," Kivuli sighed, "He's become too dangerous. The sooner we end this, the better."

"Kivuli," Jozi snarled, "He killed my sister...my best friend. Death is too good for the likes of him. He needs to suffer more, first."

Kivuli sighed and nodded.

"If it's that important to you," Kivuli breathed, "We'll put it off a bit longer. But I'm warning you. If things get out of hand, it will be your neck. Understand?"

"Thank you," Jozi nodded, "You won't regret this."

"You had better hope that I don't!" Kivuli growled.

"What happened to the cub?" Ajia asked.

"Oh," Jozi sighed, "She's fine. She was born before Akida...well...you know."

"So, Akida's cub is a girl," Issa nodded, "That makes four cubs born on the same day. Perhaps their destinies are intertwined. Only time will tell."

"Anyway, Guedado," Kivuli smiled, holding Ed close to his side, "I doubt that we'll need you around for a while. You may go to the Pride Lands, if you want."

"Not just yet," Guedado replied, "I need more time to plan, first."

"Very well," Kivuli nodded, nuzzling Ed, "As soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," Guedado yawned, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest."

Kivuli nodded. Guedado ran off to find a comfortable spot for sleep. Mahiri and Kimondo groomed their sons. Kivuli held Ed close to his chest and yawned. To his surprise, Ed let out a small cackle. Kivuli immediately jumped in excitement.

"Did you hear that?" Kivuli laughed, "His first cackle! Not bad, for your first time, Ed! And this early, too!"

The other hyenas rolled their eyes. Kivuli settled down and yawned. Ed also yawned. Kivuli smiled at his son. The black hyena dropped to the ground and fell asleep with Ed in his paws. Kivuli wished that Ed would remain a baby forever for two reasons. One, Kivuli was starting to enjoy fatherhood. The second reason was that as long as Ed was too young to talk, Kivuli would not hear any questions from his son about why he didn't have a mother. Kivuli couldn't even imagine how Ed would feel if he knew the truth. But, then again, Kivuli couldn't wait for his son to grow up. The black hyena wanted someone to joke around with, teach how to stalk prey, all the things that a father did with his son. Kivuli hoped that Ed would grow up to have a good sense of humor, like...Bemba. Kivuli opened one eye to see his son sleeping peacefully.

"I promise you, Ed," Kivuli yawned, "You'll have a much better father than I did."

Kivuli smiled to himself. That was one promise that was not hard to keep. But he still hoped that it wouldn't come back to haunt him, like some other promises that he had made.

"Nope," Kivuli continued, "I'll be the perfect father to you. Don't you worry about a thing. I _always_ keep my promises."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, what did you think? Please review._


	9. Banzai's Blunder

_Please forgive typos, review, and enjoy! There's been another time-skip(sorry about doing this so much) Don't worry. I'll explain as much as I can._

_-------------------------------------------_

Banzai's Blunder

Akida stood over the fallen hyena in triumph. Another challenger for leadership, another victory for Akida. The hyena panted heavily, before finally passing out. The crowd of hyenas cheered.

"Take him to the Holding Chamber," Akida growled.

Two hyenas immediately ran forward and lifted the unconscious hyena onto their backs, before running out of sight. Issa rolled his eyes. This "Holding Chamber" of which Akida was speaking of was nothing more than a deep chasm which lead into a tunnel. If one were to travel through the tunnel, they could easily escape to the outside world. However, no one who was put there was foolish enough to try to escape. For if they did, Akida would kill them on sight. Issa sighed. Akida's position as leader must have angered the Spirits in some way. It was only the day before that the Spirits had called upon him to deliver a message to Akida. Akida's time of challenge was to begin. The most interesting part was that instead of testing Akida's skills in one day, the Spirits wanted Akida to be tested for an entire week. It was only day two for Akida's time of challenge, and already so many hyenas had been placed in the "Holding Chamber." Issa hated the idea of imprisoning the hyenas who failed to bring down Akida, but Akida insisted. Since the rules stated that the chief-hyena was forbidden from killing his opponents, Akida wanted another way to make them suffer for going against him.

"That was great, Dad!" the hyena cub who was sitting next to Issa cheered, "No one stands a chance against you!"

Akida smiled at the cub and nodded.

"You're a sharp cub, Shenzi," Akida sighed, "This Week of Challenge is just a formality. We all know how it's going to end!"

Issa rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Well done, Akida," Issa stated, clearing his throat, "Now, who's the next challenger?"

A scrawny hyena stepped forward, preparing to fight Akida.

"Enough," Akida yawned.

"Excuse me?" Issa asked in confusion.

"That's enough for today," Akida said plainly, "We'll continue tomorrow. Come, Shenzi. We must rest."

"Awwr!" Shenzi groaned, stomping her front paw, "But I'm not even tired!"

"Shenzi," Akida smiled at his daughter, "If you want to be as magnificent as I am some day, than you must do as I do. Understand?"

Shenzi grumbled and nodded, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Akida leaned over and lifted Shenzi by the scruff of her neck, running to wards his skull before disappearing in the distance. Issa glanced over at the hyena who had stepped forward to challenge Akida.

"Tomorrow, then," Issa sighed, "Now, I suggest that you all go back to your skulls. There's nothing to see here...for now, anyway. Until then, I have some advice for all of you. Stay...away...from...Akida!"

The army of hyenas nodded and ran off. Issa sighed, thankful that Akida had taken Shenzi with him. Usually, Akida would have just dumped his daughter in Issa's care. Issa hated baby-sitting. It was beneath the work of a seer. Issa let out another sigh. He hadn't met with his group lately, so he hadn't heard much about the plan. All that Issa knew was that Guedado had finally made his plan and entered the Pride Lands. That didn't matter to the silver-eyed hyena. It was not like Guedado could help the situation anyway. Only the scarred-lion could do that, and Issa had no idea where such a lion was. Issa let out one final sigh and ran off in search of Kivuli, deciding to use his free time to catch up on any new developments in the plan.

-------------------------------

"Ha!" Sabra laughed, pinning his brother on the ground, "Gotcha!"

"I don't think so!" Banzai smiled, pushing Sabra away and getting to his feet.

The two brothers wrestled on the ground, as they did everyday.

"Boys, stop it!" Mahiri cried, never liking to see her sons fight, "This is not how brothers behave!"

"Oh, let 'em be," Kimondo smiled at his mate, "They're just having a bit of fun."

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," Mahiri sighed.

"They won't hurt each other," Kimondo stated calmly, "They're just trying to have fun with one another.. Me and my brothers used to do this all the time...I never won, but I was happy to be included."

Mahiri nodded with a smile. Banzai and Sabra stopped wrestling and ran over to their parents.

"Hey," Sabra laughed, "Can me and Banzai go play in the Spine Lot? We here that it's really cool!"

"Yeah!," Banzai added excitedly, "Can we? Can we? Can we, can we, can we?"

"Well," Mahiri said, rubbing the back of her neck, "It seems a bit dangerous."

Sabra and Banzai lowered their heads, ears drooped.

"Oh, go on!" Kimondo smiled at his sons, "Have fun. Just be very careful, and stay away from Akida. He's been unpredictable lately."

The two brothers nodded and ran off.

"Are you sure that they'll be alright?" Mahiri asked her mate.

"Positive," Kimondo replied, "Besides, it will be nice to have some time alone."

Mahiri smiled and followed Kimondo into their skull.

-----------------------------------

Asani and Jabari stood at the border to the Pride Lands and prepared to enter.

"You sure about this?" Asani asked his friend.

"Yup," Jabari replied, "We gotta get some food, and we're never gonna get any as long as Akida is in charge. Let's go."

Asani nodded and ran into the Pride Lands with Jabari.

------------------------------------

Shenzi sat up and stared at her father, who was sleeping peacefully. She then exited the skull and rolled her eyes.

"If Dad thinks that I'm just gonna stay in there all day, he's crazy!" Shenzi grumbled to herself, running off in search of something to do.

Nyoni watched as Akida's daughter dashed away, before letting out a sigh. Nyoni then flapped her wings and followed Shenzi from above, knowing how angry Akida would be if his daughter came to any harm. Back in the skull, Akida dreamed of his past.

-------------------------------------

_Akida went over the plan a million times in his head. All that he needed was one more hyena to accompany him. Unfortunately, good help was hard to come by._

_"They are all incompetent fools, Sauda!" Akida growled, "You'd think that we could find just one more hyena who isn't a complete idiot! There must be at least one hyena who could pull something like this off!"_

_Sauda stared at the ground. She knew of just the hyena for the job, but had no idea where to find him...or if he was even still alive._

_"Sir!" came a voice from outside the skull._

_"Enter," Akida groaned._

_Kimondo entered the skull and hung his head._

_"I'm afraid that I've got some bad news," Kimondo stated sadly, "Your father has just passed away."_

_"Oh, that's horrible!" Sauda gasped._

_"Hmph," Akida nodded, showing no emotion, "That's a pity. We'll have to have a funeral."_

_Kimondo nodded and began to run off, before slipping on a bone and crashing into a tusk. Akida rolled his eyes and grumbled._

_----------------------------------------_

_Akida sat on top of the Tusk Pile to give his fathers eulogy._

_"He was a great leader," Akida stated plainly, "And he will be missed. His time is now over. There is no need for tears. In the end, he made no difference. You may leave."_

_Th hyenas stared in confusion as Akida climbed down the Tusk Pile and walked away._

_"Even if he was my father," Akida said under his breath, "That's all that he deserved." _

_-------------------------------------_

_Akida and Sauda entered the darkness of their skull and were overcome by a strange feeling. They weren't alone._

_"Sauda, you go in first," Akida stated._

_Sauda nodded nervously and stepped forward._

_"Oh, that's really brave!" a raspy voice cackled, "Using your mate as a shield!"_

_Sauda stepped backward, before realizing that she had heard this voice before._

_"Kivuli?" Sauda smiled hopefully._

_A pair of glowing eyes emerged from the darkness, revealing a black hyena._

_"It's good to see you, Sauda," the black hyena smiled._

_Sauda immediately leaped forward and embraced her brother._

_"Oh, Kivuli!" Sauda exclaimed, "I thought that I'd never see you again!"_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here!" Akida growled at Kivuli, "Leave this place! NOW!"_

_Kivuli began to step to wards Akida, before Sauda got in the middle of the two._

_"Akida," Sauda sighed, "Please. He's my brother. I haven't seen him in years."_

_"Sauda," Akida breathed, "Have you forgotten that its his fault that we were banished?"_

_"You don't know that," Sauda stated, a bit braver with her brother around._

_"Oh," Kivuli smiled, "If you're talking about what happened to Mohatu's mate, then yeah. I killed her. I killed her, and I enjoyed doing it! I'm not sorry at all!"_

_"See?" Akida growled at Sauda, "He admits it!"_

_"But," Kivuli added, "I heard what happened as a result. I didn't think that Mohatu's son could hold a grudge like that! So, that's why I'm here. I want to do anything I can to get you guys back into the Pride Lands."_

_"Oh, that's wonderful!" Sauda cheered._

_"We don't need your help!" Akida snarled._

_"But it is accepted," Sauda smiled at her brother._

_"Sauda, what the hell do you think your doing?" Akida gasped, "I said no."_

_"But I'm the clan-leader," Sauda smirked, "And I say yes."_

_"Really?" Kivuli smiled with excitement, "You're the leader? I thought that Chifu was the leader."_

_"No," Sauda shook her head sadly, "I challenged him and won. Unfortunately, Chifu died just this morning."_

_"I see," Kivuli sighed, scratching behind his ear, "That's a shame."_

_"Yes," Akida growled, "Sauda, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"_

_Sauda glanced at Akida before reluctantly leaving the skull._

_"Oh, Sauda," Kivuli called after his sister. _

_"Yes, Big Brother?" Sauda called back._

_"Where did you get those bruises?" Kivuli asked._

_Sauda glanced over at Akida, who was sitting behind Kivuli. Akida bared his teeth and shook his head slowly._

_"I...um...I fell...I fell down a pile of bones," Sauda stated nervously._

_"Hmm," Kivuli smiled, "You should be more careful."_

_Sauda nodded and ran off. Kivuli turned to Akida._

_"I see what's going on here," Kivuli nodded, "I know where Sauda got those bruises. You've been abusing her to get what you want, haven't you? You're using my sister for your own personal gain. That's low, even by my standards."_

_"So?" Akida smirked, "I'm doing it for Sauda. I'm going to give her a better life. Is there a problem with that?"_

_"No," Kivuli smiled, "The only problem is with your logic. But you needn't worry. I won't fight my sister's battles for her."_

_Akida circled Kivuli and cackled._

_"I'm warning you, blacky," Akida snarled, "If you get in my way, I'll tear you apart!" _

_"And I'm warning you," Kivuli responded, "You don't want to bite off more than you can chew!"_

_"Is that a challenge?" Akida scoffed._

_Kivuli smiled and grabbed Akida by the neck, picking the large hyena up and slamming him into the side of the skull._

_"Look," Kivuli growled, pinning Akida against the wall, "I've taken down numerous opponents, most of them larger than you. So your size is no advantage. I could smash your skull in right now!"_

_"If...if I die," Akida stammered, "The other hyenas will know that it was you who killed me."_

_"Good," Kivuli smiled._

_"They'll hunt you down for the rest of your days!" Akida yelled._

_"I could make it look like you died of some sort of disease," Kivuli stated, "No one would ever know. That's why you're lucky that my sister likes you."_

_Kivuli backed away from Akida and began to exit the skull._

_"You bastard!" Akida snarled._

_"Watch your words," Kivuli warned, "You wouldn't want to end up like your father."_

_"Wh...what are you talking about?" Akida asked in confusion._

_"Your daddy didn't die of natural causes," Kivuli explained with a smiled, before disappearing into the night._

_Akida stared forward blankly, not believing what he had just heard._

_"...That bastard!" Akida snarled under his breath. _

-------------------------------------

Kivuli stood atop a hill of bones, Ed sitting close beside him. Down below, a group of hyena cubs were running around and playing. Kivuli gently nudged his son off of the pile of bones. Ed began to walk over to the cubs, before glancing back at his father doubtfully. Kivuli merely smiled and waved. Ed nodded, his tongue flapping around as he did so. As Ed ran to wards the other cubs, they looked up at him and screamed, running away in terror. Ed sat down and cocked his head in confusion. Kivuli ran to his son and sighed.

"What the hell is their problem?" Kivuli muttered, "They should be honored that Ed wants to be their friend!"

Kivuli looked down at Ed, who had a tear dripping off of his snout.

"Oh, don't be upset, Ed," Kivuli smiled, patting his son on the back, "I'm sure that you'll have lots of friends...some day."

Ed laughed and smiled at his father, his tongue drooping out.

"Alright," Kivuli sighed, "Time for your bath."

Ed nodded and jumped into his father's paws. Kivuli wished that there was someone else to clean his son, but he didn't complain.

"Hey there, Kivuli," came a voice.

Kivuli looked up from Ed to see Issa running to wards him.

"Oh," Kivuli stated, "Hi, Issa."

Kivuli went back to cleaning Ed with his tongue. Issa's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Issa gasped.

"Um...grooming my son," Kivuli replied plainly.

"...Oh," Issa smiled, giving a sigh of relief, "Yes...of course."

Kivuli stared at Issa strangely, before realizing what Issa thought he was doing.

"Issa!" Kivuli snapped in surprise, "Did you think that I was eating Ed?"

"Honestly...yeah," Issa nodded, "I did."

"You're disgusting!" Kivuli snorted, "How could you even think that?"

"Well," Issa started, before thinking for a moment, "Never mind. How's the plan going?"

"Fine," Kivuli sighed, "We've been using Akida's superstition against him. It's sort of funny."

Issa nodded and turned his attention to Ed.

"How are you doing, Ed?" Issa asked the small cub.

Ed leaped out of Kivuli's paws and bit Issa's leg.

"Ouch!" Issa groaned in pain, shaking Ed off, "Still can't talk, huh? Maybe it's because his tongue is so big."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you!" Kivuli snarled, walking over to Ed and dragging the small cub backward.

Issa sighed and decided to drop the subject.

"Well, I'll see you two tonight," Issa nodded, "Hopefully I'll have more visions by then."

Issa ran off to his skull. Kivuli shook his head in disbelief.

"Eating Ed!" Kivuli scoffed, "How ridiculous!"

Kivuli gave Ed another lick.

"But you are quite tasty!" Kivuli joked.

Ed began to chew on his father's leg.

"Argh!" Kivuli growled in pain.

Ed looked up at his father and laughed. Kivuli rubbed his wounded leg and smiled at his son.

"It's good to see that you share my sense of humor!" Kivuli cackled.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sabra looked around the Spine Lot, seeing no sign of his brother. Suddenly, a shadow loomed from behind him. Sabra immediately rolled to the side, avoiding Banzai's attack.

"Man," Banzai groaned, "I thought I had you!"

"Not a chance!" Sabra smiled, running away.

Banzai laughed and ran after his brother. When Banzai was finally close enough, he pounced on Sabra's back. The two hyena cubs rolled down a slanted spine and got to there feet. They looked around at their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Banzai asked his brother.

"I dunno," Sabra shrugged, "There sure are a lot of skulls, though."

Banzai nodded and looked around at the elephant skulls.

"I don't like this place," Sabra stated nervously, "Let's go home."

"What, are you scared?" Banzai laughed.

"I serious, 'Zai," Sabra breathed, "There's something not right about this place."

"Oh, alright, ya wimp," Banzai smirked, "We'll go home. Just don't wet yourself."

Sabra glared at his brother before walking back up the spine. Banzai followed close behind. Two wild dogs emerged from one of the skulls.

"That was close," one of the wild dogs remarked, "It's a good thing that they didn't see us."

"Hmm," the second wild dog said thoughtfully, "I've had enough of this place. Let's go back to the Bloody Shadows."

Both wild dogs squeezed into a crack in a wall and ran through the tunnel that lead to their home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jabari and Asani hid behind a bush and stared at the animals that had gathered near the watering hole.

"Argh," Asani groaned, "When can we eat one of 'em?"

"Soon," Jabari assured his friend, "We just have to be patient."

Asani sighed and nodded, before noticing a small lion cub talking to an elephant.

"Whoa," Asani gasped, "Look at the size of that elephant!"

"Hmm?" Jabari asked, turning his head to see what Asani was talking about, "Damn. He is big. That cub that he's talking to is a male. Must be the prince. Oh, look. There are two female cubs standing behind the elephant. I wonder what's going on."

Suddenly, the elephant picked up the male cub and shook him around.

"Hyenas?" the elephant boomed, "Where? How did they get here? How dare they come here? I'll smash them!"

"Holy crap!" Asani gasped, "They've spotted u.."

Jabari wrapped a paw around Asani's mouth.

"Shh," Jabari shushed, "There may still be hope. Just stay low."

Asani obeyed and crouched down, keeping his eyes on the elephant. Suddenly, the elephant went on a rampage.

"HYENAS!" the elephant trumpeted, charging to wards the Water Hole, "WHERE ARE THEY? I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!"

"I'm outta here!" Asani shouted, leaping from behind the bush.

Upon seeing the Asani, a group of animals ran off in terror.

"There really are hyenas!" screamed a zebra, "RUN!"

The next thing that Asani knew, he was caught in a stampede. Jabari ran next to him.

"Damn that elephant!" Jabari snarled, "We were so close!"

Jabari and Asani kept running until Jabari tripped over a stone.

"Jabari!" Asani cried, running back to his friend.

"No, Asani!" Jabari called, "Save yourself!"

It was too late. Within moments, the two hyenas were trampled by the weight of hundreds of Pride Landers. Thus ended Asani and Jabari.

--------------------------------------------------

Shenzi ventured to the top of an elephant skull and looked around at the hyenas below.

"None of them are like my father," Shenzi smiled to herself, "None of them are right."

Nyoni landed next to Shenzi and screeched. Shenzi jumped back in shock and slid off of the skull.

"Argh," Shenzi groaned, "What are you doing here?"

Nyoni swooped down to Shenzi and squawked, flapping her wings wildly. Shenzi stared at the vulture in confusion.

"I can't understand a word you're sayin'" Shenzi stated, turning away from Nyoni and walking off.

Nyoni rolled her eyes and flew forward, grabbing Shenzi in her talons.

"Hey!" Shenzi shouted, "What'r ya doin'! Let me go!"

Nyoni ignored Shenzi's complaints and flew off, carrying the small hyena cub in her talons.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sabra and Banzai walked in the direction of their skull. Suddenly, they heard a loud snore.

"What was that?" Banzai asked his brother.

"Someone snorin'," Sabra replied plainly.

Banzai wandered off in the direction of the noise. He ended up in Akida's skull to see the large hyena in a deep state of slumber. Sabra ran up to his brother and tried to pull him away.

"Get out of here!" Sabra whispered, placing a paw on Banzai's shoulder.

"In a minute," Banzai replied with a smile.

Banzai circled around Akida and stared at the chief-hyena's face, sticking his tongue out.

"Look at him," Banzai smirked, "The great ugly brute! Not so intimidating when he's asleep, now is he?"

"Banzai," Sabra groaned, "Dad warned us not to go near him. He's..what did Dad call him? ...Unpredocable."

"You worry too much," Banzai snickered, "He's asleep. He can't do nothing! He's nothin' but a big, fat..."

"Bastard!" Akida growled.

Both hyena cubs jumped backward in surprise.

"Bastad...bastard," Akida growled again, turning over on his other side.

"...He's talking in his sleep!" Banzai gasped with relief.

"I'm serious, 'Zai," Sabra breathed, holding his chest, "We should get out of here!"

"Wow," Banzai stated, ignoring his brother, "It looks like Akida's been carving flowers in his skull. What a sissy!"

"Could've been his daughter," Sabra shrugged.

"I didn't know that Akida had a daughter," Banzai remarked, climbing a pile of bones to get a closer look at the carvings.

Sabra nodded.

"Banzai...Sabra," came a low growl, "Come...here...now!"

Sabra turned to see his parents sitting outside of Akida's skull.

"Oh...It was Banzai's idea!" Sabra whispered.

Kimondo rolled his eyes and poked his head in Akida's skull to drag Sabra out. He then looked up at Banzai and groaned. Kimondo began to step forward, but Akida rolled around in his sleep. Kimondo stepped backward, knowing what would happen if Akida woke up.

"Banzai," Kimondo said calmly, "Listen very carefully. You need to climb down from there slowly and come here. Make sure that you stay against the wall."

Banzai nodded and stepped forward. Unfortunately, he tripped over a bone and landed on Akida's head. Akida immediately jumped up and looked around.

"Shenzi? Shenzi?" Akida called nervously.

Akida stared at Kimondo and his family.

"WHERE IS SHENZI?" Akida snarled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

Kimondo's eyes widened as Akida stepped forward. Banzai and Sabra ran behind their father. Akida smacked Kimodo with the back of his paw, sending the hyena strait through the side of the skull. Akida turned to the two cubs and charged. Banzai and Sabra ran away as fast as they could, trying their best to escape from the giant hyena. Akida leaped forward at the cubs, snapping his fangs.

"NO!" Kimondo cried, knowing that there was nothing that he could do.

Just before Akida had reached the cubs, Mahiri leaped in front of him. Banzai and Sabra watched in horror as Akida sank his teeth into their mother's neck.

"R...run," Mahiri called to her cubs, before Akida snapped her neck.

Banzai and Sabra paused for a moment, before bolting away from Akida. Behind them flowed a trail of tears. Kimondo slowly dragged himself to his fallen mate and got to his feet, glaring at Akida.

"You..." Kimondo snarled, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

Kimondo charged at Akida, who merely stepped to the side and knocked Kimondo over with his paws. Akida bent over Kimondo, preparing to snap his neck. Suddenly, an army of hyenas gathered around Akida. Akida looked around at them and sighed, knowing that he was forbidden to kill any hyena during the week of challenge. Luckily for Akida, no one saw what happened to Mahiri.

"Dad..." came a voice from behind Akida, "What happened?"

Akida turned to see Shenzi, who was sitting next to Nyoni. Akida charged to wards his daughter and embraced her.

"Oh, Shenzi!" Akida exclaimed, "I was afraid that I'd lost you!"

"It's...nice to see you, too," Shenzi stated in confusion.

"Akida," said one of the hyenas, "What did you do?"

Akida glanced at the body of Mahiri and Kimondo's injured form, before addressing the army of hyenas.

"Take Kimondo to the Holding Chamber!" Akida ordered, "He is accused of attempted cub-napping. As a matter of fact, when his mate tried to reason with him, he snapped her neck!"

"You...damn...liar," Kimondo growled painfully.

Two hyenas glanced at each other, before stepping forward and carrying Kimondo away. Of course, they did not believe a word that Akida had spoken, but who would dare to go against Akida?

Akida gave a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed, and most of the hyenas left Akida's presence. Two hyenas ran up to Akida, one of them carrying a cub in his mouth.

"Sir!" came the voice of one of the hyenas, "We found this one running away with his brother. He's one of the cub-napper's sons. We thought that you might like to have him."

Shenzi stared up at the captured hyena cub, who merely kept his head hung. Tears dripped rappidly from his eyes. For the first time in her life, Shenzi felt sorry for another living creature.

"And what of his brother?" Akida asked the two hyenas.

The hyenas merely smiled and shook their heads

"Very well," Akida smiled, "Take him to the Holding Chamber. He and his father shall suffer the same fate!"

The two hyenas nodded and ran off. Banzai made no attempt to escape. He knew that the situation was completely hopeless. Akida turned to Shenzi and smiled.

"Well then," Akida laughed, "How about some dinner?"

Shenzi nodded slowly, still thinking of the cub in the hyenas jaws.

"Good," Akida smiled, "Now we just need to find some food."

The army of hyenas stared in shock as a large elephant limped through the graveyard. Akida licked his lips.

"Perfect!" Akida cackled.

------------------------------------

The two hyenas stood over the chasm and dropped Banzai in. Banzai grunted in pain as he tumbled to the bottom. The hyena cub got to his feet and looked around to see dozens of hyenas sitting around him. Then he saw his father, crying in a corner. Banzai walked over to Kimondo and sat down next to him.

"Oh, Banzai," Kimondo stated hopefully, looking around, "Where's your brother?"

"He..." Banzai stated, keeping his eyes on the ground, "He's gone."

Kimondo eyes widened. The adult hyena snarled, before snapping his teeth at his son. Banzai quickly rolled out of the way and stared at his father in shock.

"Why couldn't you have just done like I told you!" Kimondo snarled, "I told you to stay away from Akida! Because of you, Mahiri and Sabra are dead! It's all your fault! I HATE YOU! DIE, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Kimondo pounced at his son. Banzai jumped sideways, narrowly avoiding his father's attack. Kimondo got to his feet and prepared to strike again, before being blocked by another hyena.

"Save your energy, Kimondo," the hyena sighed, "You'll need it to survive down here."

Kimondo glared at the hyena, before smiling at Banzai.

"Banzai!" Kimondo cackled, "This hyena has a point! Why kill you now? I'll wait until we finally escape this place! That way, you'll suffer much longer! Mark my words, Banzai! Your days on this planet are numbered!"

With that, Kimondo disappeared into the tunnel. Banzai backed against a wall, his entire form shaking. One of the hyenas walked over to him and held him to his leg.

"Don't worry," the hyena said calmly, "We won't let him get you."

Banzai looked around at the other hyenas. They all nodded in agreement. The small cub began to cry into the hyena's leg. Banzai felt safe with these hyenas, but he knew that he'd still have to sleep with one eye open.

-----------------------------------

Issa sat next to Kivuli, who held Ed in his paws. Ed snored peacefully, his tongue flicking up and down.

"I told Ed what happened to his mother," Kivuli stated sadly.

"Oh," Issa sighed, "How'd he take it?"

"Heh...Surprisingly well," Kivuli smiled, "He actually seemed to find it funny, for some reason. We're still pals."

Issa roled his eyes. It seemed like Ed became more like Kivuli everyday.

"So," Kivuli yawned, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, yes," Issa cleared his throat, "A few things. Guedado came to me tonight with some news. Asani and Jabari are dead. They were killed in a stampede."

"What a stupid way to die!" Kivuli laughed, "I mean, seriously! They weren't smart enough to get out of the way?"

"And," Issa added, "I had another vision, today. That scarred-lion is a cub at the moment. He and the future king shall come to us very soon."

"Wonderful," Kivuli nodded, "So, our plan will be complete soon?"

"I'm not so sure about that," Issa admitted, "Which is why I wanted to ask you something. I need you to do me a favor."

"Like what?" Kivuli asked.

"This Week of Challenge," Issa groaned, "It has to be the most foolish thing that the Spirits have ever ordered! So many have fallen to Akida, and each of them are placed in that damn Holding Chamber! The worst part is, the other hyenas have not learned anything from it! They are still challenging Akida! We need this to end!"

"So?" Kivuli yawned, "What do you want me to do?"

"Simple," Issa stated, "I want you to challenge Akida, and I want you to take a dive."

"What?" Kivuli asked in confusion.

"Everyone here knows you," Issa continued, "They know how powerful you are. If they see you lose to Akida, it will make them realize that challenging him is hopeless."

"I've got a reputation, you know!" Kivuli growled, "I've never lost a fight!"

"I know," Issa sighed, "And that's why I need you to do this. You're the only one who can show them how pointless fighting Akida is."

Kivuli stared at Issa, before nodding slowly.

"Fine," Kivuli groaned, "I'll do it. But I'm not leaving Ed!"

"I make sure that he gets delivered to you when you're put in the Chamber," Issa stated.

Kivuli snorted and looked down at his son.

"Issa," Kivuli sighed, "I don't want Ed anywhere near me when I'm fighting Akida. He won't understand that I'll just be faking it. I don't want him losing faith in his dad."

Issa smiled and nodded. Ed laughed and kicked in his sleep.

"He's probably dreaming about the Bloody Shadows," Kivuli remarked, "He always does that when I tell him of his father's heroic deeds!"

-------------------------------------------

Akida was fast asleep, blood dripping from his mouth. Shenzi paced back and forth, thinking of what she had seen that day. The crying cub, the dead hyena...her father's suspicious behavior.

"Could Dad really be a murderer?" Shenzi asked herself, before shaking the idea from her head, "No. There must be some other explanation. Dad can't be a murderer. He just can't!"

Nyoni, who had heard Shenzi whispering to herself, shook her head and smiled. The vulture thought Shenzi's faith in her father was adorable. Nonetheless, Nyoni's mind was made up. The next time that she had Shenzi in her talons, Nyoni would tear the small cub apart...and then repeat the process on Akida. But for now, Nyoni was content with following Akida's orders. It would make it all the more sweeter when the time came for Nyoni to strike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, what do you think? Be honest, now. Please review._


	10. A Trio of Assumptions

_Hi. Sorry this took so long. Read, forgive typos, review, and enjoy! Also, this is probably the last chapter that I am going to have a memory of Akida in. _

-------------------------------------------------------

A Trio of Assumptions

"Kivuli!" Issa called, running around the Elephant Graveyard in search of the black hyena, "Kivuli, where are you?"

Suddenly, Issa heard a strangled voice not too far away.

"No...no, please!" the voice pleaded weakly, "I didn't mean...I didn't know he was yours! No...please don't! Let me go! AAAAAAH!"

Upon hearing the scream of pain, Issa ran in the direction of the voice. The silver-eyed hyena arrived at the source of the scream to see Kivuli tearing a hyena to shreds. A few feet away, Ed was rolling around in laughter. Issa stared at Kivuli in shock, not sure what to make of the situation. Kivuli looked up at Issa and smiled, before noticing Issa's expression of horror.

"What's the matter?" Kivuli smiled, "Friend of yours?"

"No," Issa stated slowly.

"Good!" Kivuli laughed, ripping a piece of flesh off of his kill and swallowing it quickly.

Ed laughed wildly. Issa rolled his eyes.

"So," Issa sighed, "What happened here? Just having a little breakfast?"

"Not exactly," Kivuli smirked, "This bastard had the nerve to call Ed retarded! Can you believe that?"

"Um..." Issa replied, staring at Ed as he chewed his own leg, "Well...it's a possibility."

"What was that?" Kivuli growled at Issa.

"Look," Issa sighed sadly, "As much as I hate to say it, there is something wrong with Ed."

"There is not!" Kivuli snarled, stepping forward.

"All the signs are there," Issa continued nervously, "He had a difficult birthing process, he's always laughing at random moments, and he can't seem to keep his tongue in his mouth."

Kivuli stopped in his tracks and looked over at his son. Ed looked up at his father and smiled, but his smile would soon turn into a frown. The look in Kivuli's eyes was one of pity for his son. Ed had seen that same look in the eyes of many other hyenas, but he never expected to see it from his father. Out of all the hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard, Kivuli was the only one who ever believed that Ed was destined for greatness. Ed loved Kivuli more than anything else in the world. He wanted to make his father proud of him. The hyena cub hated being pitied, and the fact that the pity was coming from his father made it unbearable for Ed. Ed began whimper, thinking that his father was losing faith in him. Kivuli quickly shook his head and glared at Issa.

"Issa," Kivuli stated casually, "I don't blame Ed for being the way he is. Do you think it's easy for a cub to see one who he admires rip other hyenas to shreds day after day? Well, believe me. It's not. It took me years to get used to seeing such slaughter. Ed will get used to it, too. It will just take a bit of time. Now look what you've done! You've gone and hurt Ed's feelings! Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive right now?"

Issa gulped and nodded.

"Hmm," Kivuli nodded, "So, how about we just pretend that you didn't just imply that Ed has a problem, shall we?"

"Sounds...um...wonderful," Issa smiled nervously.

_Why am I always standing up to Kivuli? _Issa thought to himself, _"He's right. I am lucky to be alive!_

Kivuli turned to Ed and pulled him over, holding his son close to his side.

"Shhh, don't cry, Ed," Kivuli cooed in his normal raspy voice, "Every thing's okay, now. Would you like some of this hyena?"

Ed smiled at his father and shook his head. Kivuli nuzzled his son, stepped over the dead hyena, and continued devouring its flesh. Issa walked over to the black hyena and sat next to him.

"Today's the day, Kivuli," Issa sighed, "We should go soon."

"I know, I know," Kivuli groaned, "Just let me finish what I'm doing."

Issa waited patiently as Kivuli finsished stripping meat from bone. Kivuli licked the blood from his lips and looked over at Issa.

"What shall we do with Ed?" Kivuli asked Issa, glancing over at his son.

"Oh, that," Issa yawned, "I talked to Thimba and his brothers. Thimba is going to watch Ed. After you lose to Akida, Eruvu and Ajia will carry you to the Holding Chamber, where Thimba will be waiting with Ed. Sound good?"

"Fine," Kivuli sighed, "You go drop off Ed. I'll meet you in a little while."

Issa nodded and walked over to Ed, picking up the cub by the scruff of his neck. Ed struggled and growled in Issa's jaws.

"It's alright, Ed," Kivuli said to his son calmly, "Issa's just taking you to stay with Uncle Thimba for a while. I've got some business to take care of. I'll come for you later, okay?"

Ed stopped struggling and smiled at Kivuli, licking his father on the nose. Kivuli smiled at his son and ran off, preparing to do something that he had never done before; lose to an unworthy opponent.

------------------------------------

Kivuli sat among a group of spectators, watching as Akida took down opponent after opponent and sent them to the Holding Chamber. The black hyena yawned. These fights were not nearly as entertaining as the fights that he'd watch in the Bloody Shadows. They lacked the slaughter and humiliation that Kivuli had grown to love. Akida finshed off another opponent and turned his attention to the crowd.

"Where the hell is Issa?" Akida growled, "He should be here!"

"Here I am, sir!" came a voice from behind Akida.

Akida turned to face the seer hyena, who was nursing some kind of would. Kivuli smiled, knowing that it must have been caused by Ed. Shenzi walked over to Issa and glared up at him.

"Where were you?" Shenzi asked with a growl, "How dare you keep my father waiting?"

"Sorry," Issa sighed, "I just...had to take care of something."

Issa winked at Kivuli. Kivuli sighed and got to his feet.

"By the way, Akida," Issa smiled, "The Spirits have requested a special opponent for you!"

"Whatever," Akida smirked, "Bring 'em on!"

"Alright, if you say so," Issa shrugged, turning to the crowd of hyenas, "Kivuli, step forward."

Akida's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the other hyenas.

"What?" Kivuli smiled in mock-surprise, "The Spirits have requested me? Well, I must say that this is unexpected!"

Kivuli leaped forward and snarled at Akida, who was frozen with fear.

"Is...Issa," Akida stammered, "Y...you c...ca...can't..b...be...be...ser...serious!"

"I am," Issa stated plainly smiling to himself, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Akida replied nervously.

"What's a mattah, Dad?" Shenzi asked her father, "Are you scared?"

Akida quickly shook his head and growled at Kivuli.

"Of course not!" Akida stated confidently, "Nothing frightens me! I am magnificience! Why would I be scared of some old hasbeen? I'm actually looking forward to this!"

Shenzi smiled at her father, knowing that everything that he had just said was complete crap. That fact did not affect Shenzi, for she had absolutely no respect for her father, even though she acted like she did. Akida and Kivuli glared at each other, both of them preparing to strike. The crowd of hyenas whispered among themselves, knowing that this would be the end of Akida's reign.

"Well?" Kivuli snickered, "What are you waiting for, Princess? I thought that you were looking forward to this!"

Akida snarled at Kivuli, and leaped at the black hyena. Kivuli rolled to the side and rammed Akida with his shoulder just before the large hyena hit the ground, sending Akida falling several feet away. Akida slowly got to his feet and charged at Kivuli. Kivuli stepped sideways and held out his front leg, tripping Akida. Kivuli cackled and looked over at Issa, who shook his head slowly. Kivuli sighed, knowing that he had made it convincing enough. It was time to take a dive. Akida slowly got to his feet and bolted at Kivuli. Kivuli sat perfectly still, allowing Akida to ram into him. After flying a few yards, Kivuli skidded across the ground. The crowd of hyenas gasped in shock. Issa quickly ran over to Kivuli and placed a paw on the black hyena's neck. Kivuli winked at Issa, before closing both eyes and letting his tongue hang from his mouth. Issa smiled and turned to Akida.

"The battle is over," Issa stated, "Akida is the victor."

Akida gave a look of surprise, which was soon replaced by a cocky smile.

"Well," Akida cackled, "I think we all saw that coming! Take him to the Holding Chamber!"

Eruvu and Ajia raced forward and lifted Kivuli's body in their jaws.

"I suggest that I go with them, sir," Issa stated formally, "To make sure that the prisoner does not escape."

"Very well," Akida nodded.

Shenzi rubbed her head in confusion. Kivuli lost the fight on purpose, and she knew it. The only question was why Kivuli would do such a thing. What could he possibly gain from losing. Shenzi had never been so confused in her life. Akida looked over at his daughter in concern.

"Something wrong, Shenzi?" Akida asked.

Shenzi thought of telling her father about Kivuli throwing the fight, but decided against it. Akida most likely would not have believed her, anyway.

"No," Shenzi responded, rubbing her head, "I just have a headache."

"Hmm," Akida said thoughtfully, "NYONI!"

The large vulture swooped down and landed next to Akida, cocking her head sideways.

"Take Shenzi to the skull," Akida ordered, "She needs rest."

Nyoni's eyes widened as she nodded obediently. This could be her only chance to have Shenzi alone.

"I'll be home tonight," Akida told his daughter, "Be good for Nyoni."

"Yes, Father," Shenzi nodded, walking in the direction of Akida's skull as Nyoni flew overhead.

As Shenzi passed the group of hyenas, she heard them whisper to each other.

"I can't believe Akida beat Kivuli!" one of the hyenas whispered to her friend.

"I know!" another gasped, "If anyone could have beaten Akida, I thought for sure that it would have been Kivuli! You know what this means, right?"

"Yep," the hyena responded, "It's completely hopeless!"

Shenzi stared at the hyenas strangely, before continuing on her way.

_How could they not see what I saw?_ Shenzi thought to herself, _Are they blind, or just stupid?_

Nyoni stared at Shenzi from above. It would not be much longer, now. The vulture had already decided to do it as soon as Shenzi had fallen asleep. Then, when Akida came home that night, she would repeat the process on him. Nyoni smiled to herself. Everything was looking up for her.

Akida sat proudly, still basking in his triumph.

_To think that there was a time when I respected that fossil!_ Akida thought to himself.

-------------------------------------

_Akida and Sauda sat before the ten hyenas that were chosen to accompany them on their mission. Akida had recently received word that the future king of the Pride Lands had been born. The presentation would be held that night. They would be leaving soon._

_"Everyone ready?" Akida asked._

_"I am ready," the male Jozi smiled, "Are you ready, Jozi?"_

_"I am indeed ready, Jozi," the female Jozi replied._

_Akida rolled his eyes, wondering why Sauda would pick a pair of idiots like the Jozi. The other hyenas nodded, waiting with great anticipation for Akida to give the word. They couldn't stand the Elephant Graveyard for another second. They wanted the Pride Lands...and they wanted it now._

_"Very well," Akida sighed, turning his attention, "I need to speak with Kivuli for a moment. Why don't all of you go ahead?"_

_The group of hyenas shrugged and ran off, leaving Akida, Sauda, and Kivuli behind. Akida glanced at his mate and bared his teeth._

_"I told you to go ahead, Sauda," Akida stated plainly._

_"Please," Sauda breathed, "I just need to say something to my brother."_

_Akida rolled his eyes and nodded._

_"What is it, Sauda?" Kivuli asked, a hint of concern in his raspy voice._

_"It's just," Sauda sighed, "I worried that you might get carried away. We're only doing this to return to the Pride Lands. Just promise me that you'll behave yourself, alright?"_

_"Oh, I see!" Kivuli laughed, "You don't want me to be me! I understand. But know this. If the Wild Dogs of War happen to be let loose, I'll be doing things my way!"_

_Sauda nodded sadly and brushed against Akida, before running off to join the other hyenas. Kivuli turned to Akida and yawned._

_"So," Kivuli said tiredly, "What do want to talk about? It must be pretty big if you needed to send the others away."_

_"It's more Sauda than the rest of them," Akida explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "I already told the rest of the group about my slight addition to the plan. I just don't want Sauda to hear what I am about to ask you to do."_

_"Hmm," Kivuli nodded, liking where this was going, "Continue."_

_"We will make Ahadi see reason," Akida stated confidently, "As soon as his cub is within my reach, the king will bow before me! Hyenas will rule the Pride Lands! Sauda will finally have a perfect life!"_

_"That's nice," Kivuli smiled impatiently, "But get to the point. What do you want from me?"_

_"In a moment," Akida stated, "Just let me finish what I was saying."_

_"Oh, great!" Kivuli groaned, rolling his eyes, "Here comes the dramatic speech!"_

_"I will be the supreme ruler of all that I see!" Akida continued, "I have been stepped on long enough! I will gain the respect of all my subjects! And I shall see to it that Ahadi and does damn lions suffer! That's where you come in."_

_"Let me guess," Kivuli smiled, "You want me to kill Ahadi."_

_"No," Akida stated, a slight growl in his voice, "Ahadi is mine! I will personally see to it that he suffers a long, painful death! All I want you to do is take care of the rest of them. Every lioness, every lion, and anyone else who stands in my way!"_

_"Hmm," Kivuli smiled thoughtfully, "Complete extermination of a pride. Sounds like fun! But what's in it for me?"_

_Akida thought for a minute, not sure of what he could offer Kivuli._

_"What would you like?" Akida asked the black hyena._

"_You seem to have some influence on my sister," Kivuli stated, "Maybe you could convince her to allow some of the clan's females to accompany me in my travels."_

_Akida stared at Kivuli strangely._

_"Why would you want female hyenas?" Akida asked in confusion._

_"That is none of your concern," Kivuli growled, "I didn't ask you why you wanted the lions dead, now did I? Anyway, do we have an understanding?"_

_"I'll...see what I can do," Akida nodded, "Provided you do your part."_

_"Of course," Kivuli smirked, licking his lips._

_"Good!" Akida cackled, "As soon as we're let back into the Pride Lands, we attack!"_

_"No," Kivuli sighed._

_"Excuse me?" Akida asked in surprise._

_"I said no," Kivuli reitterated, "We won't attack as soon as you're welcomed back."_

_"And why not?" Akida asked in annoyed tone._

_"Because," Kivuli explained, "That would just be completely idiotic! I mean really! Attacking right after the lions let us live in their lands? First off, they'll be expecting that. We need to gain their trust before killing them. That will take some time, but make the act itself even more satisfying! And secondly, we may be able to use the lions to our advantage for a while. After they've out-lived their usefulness..."_

_Kivuli tossed a rib-bone into the air and snapped at it with his teeth. All that remained of the bone afterward was dust. Akida stared wide-eyed at Kivuli. Kivuli smiled proudly._

_"Well," Akida smile, impressed by Kivuli's performance, "I guess the rumors about you are true!"_

_"Those rumors do me no justice," Kivuli stated, "Mere words cannot express my skill!"_

_Akida glanced to wards Pride Rock and sighed._

_"You make a valid point," Akida stated, "Perhaps it would be best to wait before wiping those damn lions off the face of the planet! For now, let's just focus on our current mission."_

_Kivuli nodded. The two hyenas ran to wards Pride Rock to meet up with their group. For the first time in his life, Akida was glad to have Kivuli around. He now saw the genius of an assassin from the Bloody Shadows._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Akida looked around at the faces of the surrounding hyenas, each one an expression of pure horror.

"Alright," Akida cackled, "Who's next?"

Each of the hyenas stepped backward and cowered. Akida smiled triumphantly.

"What's this?" Akida laughed, "No more challengers? Oh, what a shame!"

Akida turned in the direction of his skull and began to walk away, before hearing a voice call after him.

"Wait!" the voice called, "I challenge you!"

Akida smiled smugly and turned back to the crowd of hyenas.

"Who dares?" Akida smirked.

The mass of hyenas gasped in shock as a one-eared hyena stepped forward.

"I do," Jozi snarled.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ajia and Eruvu carried Kivuli to the chasm where Thimba was waiting with Ed, Issa following close behind. The two hyenas placed Kivuli on the ground. Kivuli jumped to his feet and smiled at Ed. Ed ran to his father and began to chew on his leg.

"It's nice to see you too, Ed!" Kivuli laughed, "Were you good for Thimba?"

"No," Thimba grumbled, rubbing the bite-marks on his leg.

"No one asked you!" Kivuli growled, patting his son on the head.

Thimba stepped backward to join his brothers. The three hyenas ran off as fast as they could. Issa sighed.

"Do you remember what I told you to do?" Issa asked the black hyena.

Kivuli grabbed Ed's head and covered the cub's ears.

"Yeah," Kivuli groaned, none too thrilled, "Pretend like I really did lose the fight as long as I'm down there. But may I ask why?"

"Because they do not know of my prophecy," Issa explained, "The scarred-lion is the one who will cause Akida's downfall. He will come soon. But we cannot risk anyone knowing about that. You just need to make them think that Akida was too powerful for you. This will make any rebels think twice before trying to escape. You need to make them lose hope. Just until the lion comes. In the meantime, I suppose you could tell Kimondo what's going on."

"You're in luck," Kivuli smiled, "Shattering hopes happens to be one of my many specialties!"

Kivuli smiled at his son and lowered himself to the small cub's level.

"Come on, Ed," Kivuli stated calmly, "You and me are going into that hole. It will be a nice little vacation! Do you understand?"

Ed nodded and laughed, his tongue flapping out of his jaws.

"Good," Kivuli nodded, "Now, hold on tightly. It's a long way down."

Kivuli picked up Ed by the scruff of his neck and walked over to the chasm. The black hyena turned to Issa and gave a salute, before jumping into the whole. Issa sighed.

"Great Spirits," Issa breathed, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Kivuli slid to the bottom of the chasm and looked around at the faces of the other hyenas. One of the hyenas stepped forward and stared at Kivuli.

"Kivuli?" the hyena asked in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I was..." Kivuli began nervously covering Ed's ears, "I've been defeated by Akida."

The other hyenas gasped in shock, shaking their heads. One of the hyenas laughed.

"I guess that Kivuli isn't really as great as they say he is!" the hyena cackled.

Kivuli immediately leaped at the hyena and closed his jaws around it's neck. A loud crack rang through the chasm as Kivuli snapped the hyena's neck. The black hyena turned to the prisoner-hyenas.

"Anyone else?" Kivuli growled.

The hyenas all stepped backward and looked at the ground.

"Well, that's good," Kivuli smiled, "By the way. If you thought that life down here was bad before, just wait and see what it will be like now!"

Kivuli ripped into the dead hyena's carcass. Ed ran up to his father and laughed wildly. A group of hyenas huddled together in fear. Suddenly, Kimondo appeared in front of Kivuli and dropped a cub in front of him. Kivuli stared at the cub strangely. The cub looked into Kivuli's eyes and cowered.

"While you're at it," Kimondo laughed, "I figured that maybe you could eat this failure!"

The small cub began to whimper. Ed ran over to the cub and sniffed it, before smiling and barking at Kivuli. Kivuli's eyes widened with surprise.

"You remember him?" Kivuli asked his son.

Ed smiled and nodded. Kivuli glanced at Kimondo and shook his head.

"No thanks," Kivuli sighed, "This hyena looks filling enough."

The small cub gave a sigh of relief. Kimondo grumbled and walked away, vanishing into a tunnel.

"Why don't you play with Banzai, Ed?" Kivuli suggested, "I've got to speak with Kimondo."

Ed nodded happily and turned to Banzai as Kivuli disappeared into the tunnel. Banzai stared at Ed strangely. Ed shot Banzai a michievous smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Banzai asked nervously.

Ed answered by pouncing on Banzai. The two cubs rolled around on the chasm floor, knocking into some of the adult hyenas. Ed pinned Banzai on the ground and laughed.

"Hey, lemme up!" Banzai growled.

Ed stared and Banzai sadly, before whimpering and walking away. Banzai smiled and jumped on Ed while the cub's back was turned, pinning Ed against the floor.

"Ha!" Banzai laughed, "Got you!"

Ed stared at Banzai in shock. Banzai smiled and got off of Ed, walking away triumphantly. Ed got to his feet and laughed, crouching down with his tongue hanging out. Banzai glanced back at Ed, before turning around and crouching down with a smirk.

"Oh!" Banzai laughed, "You want some more, do ya?"

Ed cackled and nodded. The two hyena cubs lauched themselves at eachother and wrestled on the ground. They rolled around for what seemed like hours, before falling on their backs and panting heavily.

"Wow," Banzai breathed, "You're pretty good at this! It's Ed, right?"

Ed laughed and nodded.

"I'm Banzai," Banzai stated, getting to his feet.

Ed got to his feet as well. The two hyenas smiled at each other.

"Man," Banzai laughed, "I haven't had that much fun since..."

Banzai looked at the ground sadly, a tear sliding off of his snout. Ed walked over to Banzai and looked at him strangely.

"I used to do stuff like this all the time," Banzai explained with a sigh, "With...my brother. But because of me...Sabra's gone forever."

Banzai hung his head and walked away. Ed began to follow him, but Banzai advised against it.

"No, Ed," Banzai warned, "You should stay away from me. Everyone who gets close me winds up dead."

Banzai climbed a pile of bones and curled up on top of it. The small cub cried himself to sleep.

Ed stared at Banzai sadly. It was finally his turn to feel pity for another creature, and Ed didn't like the feeling. Suddenly, Kivuli and Kimondo emerged from the cave.

"Hello, Ed," Kivuli smiled, nuzzling his son, "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

Ed looked up at his father and nodded. Kivuli smiled and patted his sons head, before walking over to the hyena carcass and continuing to devour it. Ed continued to stare at Banzai. Kimondo walked over to Ed and smiled at him.

"Don't waste your time with that one," Kimondo told Ed, "He's nothing but a clumsy piece of trash!"

Banzai's ears drooped, having heard what his father had said. Banzai knew that Kimondo was right. He was nothing but a failure. He would never do anything right. Banzai knew it, and Banzai hated it. He sometimes thought that the world would be a better place if he never existed.

"I don't expect you to understand," Kimondo continued, "It's not something that one with your condition can comprehend."

Ed did not understand what Kimondo was implying, but he assumed that it the same thing that all the other hyenas had said about him. No matter what Ed did, other hyenas would say that there was some kind of problem with him. Ed understood that much. What he did not understand was why.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a fool, Jozi!" Akida cackled.

The one-eared hyena responded by leaping onto Akida's back and sinking his fangs into the large hyena's neck. Akida snarled in pain and tossed Jozi off of his back. Jozi quickly got to his feet and charged at Akida.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Jozi howled.

Akida smacked Jozi away with his paw. Jozi slowly got up and charged at Akida again, only to be met by the large hyena's jaws. Akida clamped his teeth around Jozi's shoulder and tossed the one-eared hyena into the air. Before Jozi hit the ground, Akida lunged forward and caught Jozi by the back with his fangs. Akida then whirled around and tossed Jozi into a pile of bones. Before Jozi could get to his feet, Akida jumped on his back and struck the back of Jozi's head with his claws. Jozi howled in pain and fell to the ground. Akida flipped Jozi over and pinned the hyena's back against the ground.

"You made this personal," Akida laughed coldly, "Now you and your sister shall have something in common!"

Akida lowered his head and wrapped his teeth around the front of Jozi's neck.

_Forgive me, Jozi, _Jozi pleaded in his mind,_ I have failed._

"Akida, wait!" came a voice from behind Akida.

Akida turned to see Issa, who had stepped forward from the crowd.

"What do you want?" Akida growled.

"You know that you're forbidden to kill your challengers!" Issa snapped, "Get off of him."

Akida glared at Issa, before sighing and releasing Jozi.

"Fine," Akida groaned, "Take him to the Holding Chamber. I want him out of my site!"

Issa nodded and lifted Jozi onto his back, before running for the Holding Chamber. Akida turned to the clan of hyenas.

"Does this mean that there are no more challengers?" Akida laughed.

The hyenas stood silent, keeping their eyes on the ground. Akida cackled wildly. What the Great Spirits wanted him to accomplish in a week, he had accomplished in three days. All of his opponents had fallen before him, just as he knew that they would.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In what seemed like hours to Nyoni, Shenzi had finally fallen asleep. Nyoni stood over the sleeping cub and waved a wing in front of her face. As soon as she saw that Shenzi had no reation, the vulture prepared to strike. Suddenly, Shenzi stretched and opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's you," Shenzi yawned, "What are you doing, anyway?"

Nyoni jumped backward in surprise, and tried to come up with some excuse. When an idea finally came to Nyoni, she flapped her wings and squawked, explaining the situation to Shenzi. Shenzi looked at Nyoni strangely, having no idea what the vulture was trying to say. Nyoni then rolled her eyes and turned away from Shenzi, preparing to fly away.

"Ny...Nyoni?" Shenzi called after the vuture, "Can I ask you a question?"

Nyoni turned to Shenzi and nodded reluctantly.

"My dad once told me about a hyena named Sauda," Shenzi explained, "He said that she was killed by Ahadi. Later, he told me that my mother was murdered by a monster."

Nyoni nodded. The female Jozi was indeed killed by a monster.

"So, I was wondering," Shenzi continued, "Was Sauda my mom?"

Nyoni paused for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Oh," Shenzi said sadly, "That's too bad. From what my dad told me, she sounds like she would have made a great mother."

Nyoni smiled and nodded, knowing what Shenzi said to be true. Sauda was indeed a great mother.

"I wish I had a mother," Shenzi sighed, "I hate my father."

Nyoni's eyes widened, for she never expected to hear that from Shenzi.

"I know what he's doing is wrong," Shenzi continued, "He abuses his power far too much. He's nothing but a big bully, so cruel and nasty. Not too long ago, I saw him standing over a dead female from our clan. He said that he didn't kill her. I didn't believe him. Not then, and not now. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if Dad was a murderer. The way he treats the other hyenas is disgusting. And the way he treats me...I'm nothing but an extention of his line, and everyone knows it. That is why I have no friends. That is why the other hyenas are afraid of me. That is why I'm hated by everyone. Everyone thinks that I'm growing to grow up and be as cold and heartless as he is. It's all his fault. But you know what? I'd rather die than grow up to be like him. I just wish that the others could see that."

Nyoni looked at Shenzi with pity, knowing what the cub said to be true. The only reason that Nyoni wanted to kill Shenzi was because of her hatred for Akida. It was in that moment that Nyoni realized that Shenzi was guilty of nothing. Nyoni now had second thoughts about killing Shenzi. Frankly, the vulture did not care whether Shenzi lived or died. However, Nyoni no longer had any desire to have Shenzi's blood on her talons. The cub had been through enough in her life. Nyoni flapped her wings and prepared to fly off.

"Nyoni," Shenzi called after the vulture.

Nyoni turned around and looked at Shenzi, cocking her head.

"You won't tell Dad what I've told you, right?" Shenzi asked hopefully.

Nyoni stared at Shenzi, before smiling and shaking her head. Shenzi returned the smile as Nyoni flew off. Shenzi then curled into a ball and sighed. It seemed like every day she became more and more like her father, and Shenzi began to hate herself for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Issa snapped at the one-eared hyena, "What did you think you were doing? You know how powerful Akida is!"

Jozi remained silent, staring at the ground.

"What made you think you would stand a chance against him?" Issa growled, "Do you know how lucky you are that I came when I did?"

Again, Jozi made no reply.

"Answer me, dammit!" Issa snarled.

Jozi looked up at Issa defiantly, before stepping backward and slidding down the chasm.

"What the hell is his problem?" Issa grummbled to himself.

Jozi tumbled to the bottom of the chasm and looked around at the hopeless eyes which surrounded him. Kivuli and Kimondo approached him and stared at the one eared-hyena strangely.

"Jozi?" Kimondo asked in confusion, "What happened to you?"

"Akida," Jozi stated plainly.

"You're in bad shape," Kivuli commented.

"You have no idea," Jozi replied, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh, don't cry over wounds!" Kivuli groaned, "It's not very manly!"

"My wounds aren't the problem," Jozi explained sadly, "It's Shenzi."

Kimondo and Kivuli looked at Jozi strangely.

"Akida's cub?" Kimondo asked in confusion, "What about her?"

"I'm worried," Jozi stated through his tears, "She's my last living relative. Everyday she becomes more and more like her father...and it scares me. I can't bare the idea of my own flesh and blood turning into a clone of Akida! I cannot even imagine what she must be going through. The poor cub."

"...It's best not to concern yourself with it," Kimondo yawned, "You shouldn't worry about some cub that isn't even yours. Put it out of your mind. You'll need your wits about you down here."

Jozi sighed and nodded, collapsing on the ground. But Jozi did not put it out of his mind. The idea of Shenzi becoming like her father still haunted him. Kivuli looked around in confusion.

"Ed?" Kivuli asked, "Where are you?"

The answer came in the form of an old hyena crying out in pain. The hyena stepped forward, revealing Ed with his teeth clamped on the hyena's leg.

"Oh," Kivuli laughed, "There you are. Sorry about that, sir. He's just a bit...excitable."

"Retarded's more like it," the old hyena replied, turning away from Kivuli.

Kivuli immediately leaped on the hyena and dragged his claws across the front of it's neck. The old hyena cried out in pain and held his blood-gushing throat, before collapsing on the ground, never to get up again. The other hyenas stared at Kivuli in shock.

"Anyone else have something that they want to say about Ed?" Kivuli cackled.

The hyenas shook their heads.

"Good!" Kivuli exclaimed, staring at his kill, "I leave him for breakfast! I'm pretty full, right now!"

Kivuli stepped over Ed and picked the cub up by the scruff of his neck, carrying him over to the bed that Kivuli made from bones. Ed glanced over at the dead hyena. It sometimes bothered Ed that his father would do these things. Ed got the feeling that his father cared about him too much. As Kivuli placed Ed in his paws for a nap, Ed looked over at Banzai, who was still lying on the skull-pile. Ed considered himself lucky. It was better to have a father who cared about you too much, than to have a father who didn't care about you at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do you think? Please review. btw, There will be a time-skip to the next chapter. Make sure that you at least read chapter 9 of Of Kings and Trash, or you might get confused. On a more personal note, could you please read and review Muziki's story? She's my older sister. She needs feedback in order to keep her story going. I know it would mean a lot to her. Well, consider it. Until next update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	11. The Formation of a Trio

_Hey. You all read chapter 9 of Of Kings and Trash Mufasa and Taka, right? Good. Anyway, this is after Guedado and Shakarri run off with Taka. There will be a dream-sequence in this chapter. It will be indicated by italics. Soga is my character, and is not to be used without my permission. Endless Night lyrics copyright to Disney._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

The Formation of a Trio

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed emerged from behind their hiding-place and looked at the three adult hyenas, each one of them out cold on the ground. Ed immediately ran to Kivuli and tugged on his father's ear desperately. Kivuli had no response. Ed began to whimper. Banzai ran over to his father, as Shenzi ran to her uncle.

"Dad? Dad!" Banzai cried, "Wake up, Dad!"

"Uncle Jozi!" Shenzi called in the hyena's only ear, "Come on! Get up!"

It was no use. The three adult hyenas were completely unconscious.

"Now what?" Banzai asked the other cubs in a worried tone, "They won't wake up!"

Shenzi glared at the ground, digging her claws in the dirt.

"...Damn it," Shenzi growled, "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for my father. He needs to be taken down!"

"Yeah," Banzai sighed, "But what can we do about it? He's already imprisoned half the clan! And haven't you seen how scared the rest of them are? Not one of them would dare challenge him, now!"

Shenzi nodded, knowing what Banzai said to be true. Then she remembered the lion cub who had fallen into the chasm.

"Not _one, _maybe," Shenzi grinned, "But what about all of them?"

"Huh?" Banzai asked in confusion.

Ed cocked his head in bewiderment and walked over to Shenzi.

"That lion was right," Shenzi explained, "Alone, nobody stands a chance against my father. But if the clan works together, we can get rid of him once and for all!"

"Yeah?" Banzai smiled sarcastically, "Why don't you try tellin' the clan that?"

"Okay," Shenzi nodded, "I will."

"...You're insane!" Banzai commented.

Ed fell over and laughed wildly.

"See?" Banzai stated, "Even Ed thinks so! There's no way that you can get the whole clan to work together! Your dad has 'em too scared to even pee without his say-so!"

Ed laughed wildly again. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Well," Shenzi growled, "I have to try!"

Shenzi turned to the ledge that lead to the outside world and jumped for it. Unfortunately, she was to small to reach it. That fact did not stop Shenzi, as she continued jumping and waving her paws for the ledge. Banzai and Ed glanced at each other, both of them with the same confused expression. Banzai finally stepped forward and addressed Shenzi.

"Why do you want to do this?" Banzai asked, "As Akida's daughter, you're in no danger. Why don't you just leave things the way that they are?"

Shenzi stopped jumping and glared at Banzai.

"This could be my only chance," Shenzi explained, "I need to show them all that I'm not like my father. Most importantly, I need to show myself."

Banzai stared at Shenzi strangely. Ed looked at Shenzi in awe, before stepping forward and jumping for the ledge. Shenzi smiled at the son of Kivuli.

"What is it, Ed?" Shenzi asked, "Do you want to help me?"

Ed nodded and continued jumping. This could be his only chance, too. To prove that there was nothing wrong with him. He'd show them all...and he'd show himself. The two cubs jumped up and down and clawed for the ledge. Banzai thought for a moment, before sighing and joining the two cubs, jumping up and down to reach the ledge. This could be his only chance, as well. To prove that he was not a failure. Not just to the others, but to himself. The three cubs eventually tired themselves out and collapsed on the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait," Shenzi panted, "This is getting us nowhere."

"Yeah," Banzai breathed, "There must be an easier way. I don't suppose you have any bright ideas, do ya Ed?"

Ed looked at Banzai sadly and jumped to his feet.

"Banzai!" Shenzi snapped, getting to her feet, "Don't make fun of him!"

"Aw, relax!" Banzai smiled, "He knows I'm just joking! Right, Ed?"

Suddenly, Ed jumped on Banzai's stomach, and then jumped on Shenzi's head, making one final jump for the ledge. Ed's paws just made it to the side of the ledge, allowing Ed to pull himself up. Banzai and Shenzi stared at the cub in surprise.

"Ed," Banzai gasped, "That was...pretty clever!"

Ed smiled proudly with his tongue hanging out. It was not often that he was called clever.

"Good job, Ed!" Shenzi smiled, extending her paw, "Now help me up."

Ed nodded and tried to reach Shenzi's paw with his own, only to find that they were too far apart. Banzai looked around, thinking of a solution. Finally, it came to him. Banzai placed his head under Shenzi's hind paws and pushed her up.

"Here," Banzai grunted, "Can you reach him now?"

Shenzi reached up and grabbed Ed's paw. Ed smiled and began to pull her up.

"Wait, Ed," Shenzi stated, before looking down at Banzai, "Banzai, grab my legs."

Banzai wrapped his paws around Shenzi's ankles. Shenzi looked up at Ed and nodded, indicating for him to pull them up. Ed pulled the two hyena cubs up with all his strength, eventually managing to pull them onto the ledge. The three cubs fell over and panted heavily.

"Wow," Banzai laughed, "We make a pretty good team!"

"Does that mean that you're in?" Shenzi asked with a smile.

Banzai got to his feet and sighed, having second thoughts about helping Shenzi.

"I don't know," Banzai sighed sadly, "Are you sure that you'd want someone like me helping you? I'd probably just make things worse."

"Banzai," Shenzi smiled, pointing to the mass of skeletons that surrounded them, "Look around you. Things can't get any worse!"

"Heh, good point," Banzai smirked.

_Beautiful and smart! _Banzai thought to himself with a smile,_ What a woman!_

"Right," Shenzi said formally, "I guess that this makes us a team, now! So...Let's do this!"

Shenzi held out her paw. Ed laughed and placed his paw on top of hers. Banzai rubbed the back of his neck reluctantly, before placing his paw on top of the other cubs'. The three cubs smiled at each other and threw their paws down at the same time. The trio of hyena cubs took one final look at the hyenas who were out cold below them, before jumping over the other four unconscious hyenas and running off to find their clan.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Damn," one of the hyenas groaned, "We're stuck here watchin' these lioness cubs, but Kivuli and them get to become heroes. 'S not fair."

Sarafina and Sarabi glanced at each other, both of them hoping that the other had some kind of plan. Unfortunately, nothing came to them. Suddenly, Zira sank her teeth into one of the hyena's legs. The hyena howled in pain as the small cub ran into the tunnel.

"I'm coming, Taka!" Zira cried.

Some of the hyenas prepared to run after Zira, but an old hyena advised against it.

"Let her go," the hyena yawned, "She can't cause any harm. She's just a stupid lioness."

A group of hyenas turned to Sarabi and Sarafina, barring their teeth.

"We warned them what would happen if they ran!" the largest hyena growled, preparing to strike.

"No," the old hyena piped up again, "You know what Kivuli will do if he comes back and those cubs are dead."

The large hyena grummbled and walked away. Sarabi and Sarafina gave a sigh of relief. They both shot each other worried glances, secretly hoped that Zira would be alright.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Kivuli got to his feet looked around at his new surroundings. He was in a large clearly that was somehow familiar to him._

_"What is this place?" Kivuli asked himself, "And why do I feel like I've been here before? Where are the others? Where's Ed?"_

_Suddnely, a mass of creatures appeared in front of Kivuli. There was a large assortment of them. Some where lionesses, others cheetahs, there were even some elephants. Their faces were full of hopelessness, and there bodies were scrawny and scarred. Kivuli recognized them to be slaves. Kivuli's eyes widened as they walked to wards him, beginning to sing._

_"I know that the night must end, And that the sun will rise. __And that the sun will rise."_

_Kivuli backed away from the slaves in fear._

_"No...no, please," Kivuli pleaded, "I didn't..I didn't want...SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"_

_The slaves continued to approach Kivuli, their song drifting through the air._

_"I know that the clouds must clear, __And that the sun will shine. __And that the sun will shine."_

_"How dare you?" Kivuli snarled, his fear replaced by anger, "I put an end to all of that!"_

_They slaves stared at Kivuli defiantly and continued singing._

_"I know that the night must end, __And that the sun will..."_

_"ARRRROUGH!" Kivuli howled, leaping forward at the slaves._

_As Kivuli's fangs and claws made contact with the army of slaves, they dissappeared, leaving a red mist behind them. The mist surrounded Kivuli, covering his black coat in red blotches. Kivuli cackled triumphantly, satisfied with what he had done._

_"Having fun?" laughed a voice from behind Kivuli._

_Kivuli turned around to see a pillar of fire shoot from the ground. Kivuli closed his eyes to protect them from the brightness of the flames. When he opened his eyes again, the pillar of fire was gone. In it's place stood a muscular wild dog. Kivuli's eyes widened._

_"I can't be!" Kivuli gasped in shock, "Soga?"_

_The wild dog smiled and nodded. Kivuli stared at Soga in shock, before leaping forward and embracing him._

_"Soga!" Kivuli exclaimed, "I can't believe it! You're actually here!"_

_"Good to see you, too, Kivuli," Soga smiled._

_Kivuli paused a moment, before releasing Soga and backing away._

_"Wait," Kivuli stated, "If you're here...does that mean that...I'm...?"_

_"Dead?" Soga guessed._

_Kivuli nodded._

_"No," Soga explained, "The Spirits just want me to give you a message."_

_Soga paused for a moment and raised his arm. A small flame appeared in the center of his paw. Soga stared at the flame, marveling at its form._

_"Oh," Kivuli smiled, "I see that you're still obsessed with fire!"_

_"So beautiful," Soga sighed happily, "And yet so destructive."_

_Soga shook his head, causing the flame to vanish._

_"Oh, right," Soga nodded, "The message. The Spirits are please by you, Kivuli. They know how hard it must be for you to resist the urge to kill Akida. You have shown great loyalty to the Spirits by living out their plan for the hyenas' liberation, as well as their plan for Akida's end. They want to reward you for your loyalty. As soon as the hyena's are back in the Pride Lands, they are going to allow me to guide you. I will continue to train you. Then I will show you the location of Kalab."_

_Kivuli averted his gaze from Soga and stared to wards the ground._

_"Oh," Kivuli said sadly, "No, thank you."_

_"Excuse me?" Soga asked in confusion._

_"Your offer is tempting," Kivuli explained, "But I've got something to do before I continue searching for Kalab. Ed needs me...and I need Ed."_

_"Don't be ridiculous!" Soga cackled, "That's complete crap! We both know that you'll leave the first chance that you get!"_

_"I'm sorry," Kivuli sighed, "But not yet."_

_Kivuli turned away from the wild dog and began to run off. Kivuli was stopped by a wall of flame, which rose from the ground in front of him._

_"You're serious?" Soga growled, "You're actually going to let Kalab get off scratch-free?"_

_"I never said that," Kivuli explained, "I'll kill that bastard eventually. But not for a little while. I'm going to enjoy be a father while I can."_

_"You don't get it, do you?" Soga asked, baring his teeth, "You don't have a choice in the matter! I will continue your training! And you will fulfill your destiny!"_

_"I said not yet," Kivuli growled, "Rest assured. Kalab will die a long, painful death...when I decide that it is his time."_

_Soga leaped forward and pinned Kivuli on the ground, snarling in the black hyena's face. Kivuli found himself unable to free himself. Kivuli had forgotten how powerful Soga was for his size._

_"I've been watching you, Kivuli," Soga snarled, "I've seen the things that you've done since I died. I was doubtfull at first, but you've just confirmed my suspicions. Your time away from the Bloody Shadows has made you weak!"_

_"Soga, what are you...?" Kivuli asked in confusion, before snarling at the wild dog, "I am not weak!"_

_"Oh, you aren't?" Soga cackled, "That's interesting. Then how do you explain letting that lion get the better of you? The Kivuli that I knew would never let that happen! That Kivuli that I knew once brought down a full-grown elephant! The Kivuli that I knew could crush someone's neck so hard with such force, that their eyes would shoot out of their skulls! The Kivuli that I knew was powerful!"_

_"I'm still the same as always!" Kivuli growled, "I can still do all that. Guedado just...caught me off guard."_

_"Damn you, Kivuli!" Soga snarled, "Stop making excuses for yourself! Have you forgotten everything everything that I taught you? You must always be on guard!"_

_"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that..." Kivuli sighed, before snapping at Soga, "Hey, wait a minute! I don't need to take this! Get out of my head!"_

_"Not until you see reason!" Soga replied, "You must go back to the Bloody Shadows and continue your training. It's the only way that you can become strong enough to kill Kalab!"_

_"I don't need anymore training!" Kivuli growled, "I'm strong enough to kill him already!"_

_"No, you're not!" Soga yelled, "Don't you get it? Kalab is far too powerful for you! You don't stand a chance against him!"_

_"I am more than a match for him," Kivuli stated confidently, "I'm the first hyena to see his face and live to tell the tale!"_

_"That was different," Soga growled, "This time, I won't be there to save your ass!"_

_Kivuli glared at Soga, before letting out a heavy sigh._

_"I'm not going yet," Kivuli stated, "I need to be there for Ed."_

_Soga pulled his head back and spit in Kivuli's face. Kivuli winced and shook the spit from his eyelids._

_"So that's your choice, is it?" Soga smiled coldly, "I saved your life. I treated you like a son. I taught you everything that you know, and this is how you repay me? And for what? Some retard-cub?"_

_Kivuli immediately pushed Soga off of him and wrapped his teeth around the wild dog's neck, snapping it instantly._

_"HOW DARE YOU?" Kivuli howled, "NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT ED! NOBODY!"_

_Soga fell to the ground, his eyes flying out of his skull. After a few moments, Soga got to his feet and snapped his neck back to it's normal position. The wild dog then picked up his eyes and pushed them back into their sockets._

_"Ooooh!" Soga cackled, "Looks like I've struck a nerve!"_

_Kivuli snarled at Soga. Soga shook his head and smiled, backing away into the wall of flames._

_"There may be some hope for you yet!" Soga cackled, "Sooner or later, you will see things my way! I'll be back! Farewell for now, Kivuli! You cannibalistic bastard!"_

_Kivuli watched as Soga disappeared with the flames._

_"Goodbye," Kivuli sighed sadly, "...Soga...You old pyromaniac."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kivuli awoke and rubbed his head, looking around at the unconcious bodies of the other two hyenas.

"Wake up!" Kivuli growled, rocking the hyenas with his paw.

Jozi and Kimondo slowly got to their feet.

"Urgh...What happened?" Kimondo asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guedado betrayed us," Kivuli snarled, digging his claws into the ground, "And what's worse, he got the drop on me! I can't believe that I let that happen!"

_Maybe Soga's right, _Kivuli thought to himself,_ Maybe I am becoming weak._

Kivuli shook the thought from his head and looked around. His expression of anger quickly turned to one of horror.

"Wait," Kivuli gasped, "Ed? ED? ED! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jozi and Kimondo looked around them, finally noticing the absence of the cubs. Kimondo smiled to himself.

"...Shenzi?" Jozi called out in confusion, "The cubs! They're gone!"

Kivuli looked up the tunnel's exit and growled.

"Guedado!" Kivuli snarled, "I SWEAR BY THE BLOODY SHADOWS! IF HE HURT ED, I'LL RIP HIS HEART OUT AND STICK IT STRAIT UP HIS..."

"Oh, relax!" Kimondo smiled calmly, "I sure that they're okay. They probably just ran back to the others. Well, Ed and Shenzi probably got back safely. Hopefully Banzai didn't. Nah! If I know that clumsy bastard, he'll have fallen into some pit of spikes and gotten himself impaled!"

Kivuli and Jozi glared at Kimondo. Even Kivuli had to admit that what Kimondo had said was disgusting. The black hyena almost felt sorry for Banzai, having had a father that hated him. Suddenly, a small lioness cub ran out from the tunnel and looked around. The cub then glared at the hyenas and bared her teeth.

"Where's Taka?" Zira snarled.

Kivuli slowly walked over to Zira and cocked his head. He then turned his head to the other two hyenas.

"You two go back to the others and see if the cubs are their," Kivuli ordered, "I've got to find our savior."

Kimondo and Jozi nodded and ran for the tunnel. Kimondo lowered his head to pick up Zira.

"No," Kivuli stated, "You go back to the others and make sure that the other lioness cubs come to no harm. I'm the only one here who can track. I'll find the savior and show him this cub, as a sign that our deal still stands."

Kimondo nodded and followed Jozi into the tunnel. Kivuli lowered his head to pick up the lioness cub. Zira backed away from the black hyena and snarled.

"Get away from me!" Zira growled.

"Oh, come now," Kivuli stated casually, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to take you to Taka. You do want to see Taka, don't you?"

Zira glared at Kivuli, before nodding.

"Good cub," Kivuli smiled, picking Zira by the scruff of her neck and jumping up the ledge to exit the chasm.

Kivuli looked at the four hyenas who lay unconcious on the ground. The black hyena gave each of them a whack with his paw. The hyenas got to their feet and groaned in pain.

"What happened?" Issa asked painfully, "Where's Guedado?"

Kivuli placed Zira on the ground before replying.

"No time to explain," Kivuli stated, "Just stay here and stand guard. I've got to find the cub, and we can't risk Akida finding out that I escaped. Understand?"

Issa looked at Kivuli strangely, before nodding. Kivuli picked up Zira and ran off as fast as he could.

"What do you think's goin' on?" Eruvu asked Issa.

Issa merely shrugged. For once he thought twice about questioning Kivuli's judgement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE?" Jozi snarled at an adult hyena.

"I...I'm sorry," the hyena stammered, "But we haven't seen them."

Jozi cried out and banged his paws against the wall.

"Damn it!" Jozi growled, tears forming in his eyes, "I've already lost my sister! I can't to lose my niece!"

"What's the big deal?" Kimondo asked in confusion, "It's only a cub!"

"To me," Jozi sobbed, "She's more than that."

One of the hyenas, an old female, stepped forward and patted Jozi on the back.

"Just let it go," the old hyena sighed, "There's nothing that you can do."

Jozi looked up and stared at the tunnel.

"That's not true," Jozi breathed, "I can find her!"

"What?" Kimondo gasped in surprise, "Jozi, we don't even know if she's still alive!"

"Oh, she's alive, alright!" Jozi said confidently, "I don't remember seeing any body lying around! If the lion had killed her, there would have been a trail of blood. She's out there! I feel it!"

Jozi began to walk into the tunnel, before turning to Kimondo.

"Are you coming, or not?" Jozi asked flatly.

Kimondo gave a heavy sigh, before replying.

"Yeah, I guess," Kimondo yawned, walking to Jozi's side, "Anything's better than stayin' here!"

Jozi smiled at his friend, before addressing the rest of the hyenas.

"And what of you?" Jozi asked the prisoners, "Will you stay here and rot, or will you help me find my neice?"

The hyenas did not respond. They merely turned their heads to avoid meeting Jozi's gaze.

"Please," Jozi pleaded, "We're going to need all the help that we can get!"

The hyenas shook their heads sadly, still staring at the ground. Jozi glared at them in shock.

"You selfish cowards!" Jozi snarled.

Kimondo smiled and stoked his chin.

"Selfish cowards, huh?" Kimondo smirked, "You're in luck! I happen to speak selfish coward!"

Jozi stared at Kimondo strangely. Kimondo winked at his friend and turned to the prisoners.

"Listen up!" Kimondo yelled, "This is Akida's daughter we're talking about! Do you have any idea what Akida would do if she came to any harm? He'd take it out on us! But what about if we brought her to him safely? He'd reward us! He'd even release us from this prison!"

All of the hyena's eyes widened as they glanced at each other, each of them nodding.

"I'm in!" every hyena smiled in unison.

Two of the hyenas picked up Sarabi and Sarafina. The two lioness cubs made no attempts to escape, for they knew that it was futile. Jozi smiled and shook his head, before leading the hyenas into the tunnel.

"Thank you, Kimondo," Jozi smiled at his friend, "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah," Kimondo smirked, "Don't get all mushy on me, though. I'm only doing this for the reward!"

------------------------------------------------------

Akida continued forward, stopping every couple of steps to rub his bleeding face. Suddenly, Nyoni landed next to Akida and squawked.

"What do you mean you lost them?" Akida growled at the vulture, "Dammit, you useless piece of shit! I give you one simple order, and you mess it up!"

Nyoni glared at Akida defiantly. Akida's eyes widened with shock, as he struck the vulture away with the back of his paw.

"DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Akida howled, "IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D HAVE DIED LONG AGO!"

Akida snarled and stormed off. Nyoni raised her head weakly and watched as Akida disappeared from view. The vulture smiled. Soon, she would have Akida in her talons. The large hyena wasn't making it any easier on himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jozi and the group of hyenas climbed out of the chasm, and were immediately met by Issa and his group.

"What the hell are you doing?" Issa asked.

"We're going to find Shenzi," Jozi replied, "I don't suppose you've seen her?"

Issa and his group shook their heads.

"You shouldn't be out here," Thimba stated, "If Akida see you..."

"I don't care about what Akida will do," Jozi interrupted, "I'm going to find my niece. Now, are you with me, or against me?"

"Easy, Jozi," Issa sighed, "We won't stop you from getting yourself killed."

"So, you're in, then?" Jozi asked hopefully.

"No," Issa stated, "Why would I risk my neck for that brat?"

"Because if you don't," Jozi smiled, "I'll tell Akida that you threw Shenzi into the Holding Chamber!"

Issa's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?" Issa gasped.

"I guessed," Jozi shrugged, "And it looks like I was right!"

Issa hung his head and sighed.

"Fine," Issa groaned, turning to Thimba and his brothers, "Let's go."

Thimba, Ajia, and Eruvu shrugged and joined Jozi's group, as did Issa.

"Good," Jozi stated, "Now, I suggest that we find the rest of the clan. Maybe they've seen Shenzi."

The other hyenas nodded and followed Jozi, who had taken charge without even realizing it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jozi and his army eventually found the rest of their clan, who were standing by the Tusk Pile. He led the former prisons to their kin, who stared at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?" one of the hyenas gasped, "You know what Akida will do if he finds you!"

"I'm perfectly aware of the Akida situation," Jozi stated, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, have any of you seen Shenzi? I can't find her anywhere."

The hyena clan shook their heads.

"Why?" one of the hyenas asked.

"I need to make sure that she's alright," Jozi explained.

"Why should you care if she's alive or dead?" one hyena scoffed, "She's just a spoiled brat! Not to mention that she's Akida's daughter! Death would be too good for her!"

Jozi snarled and jumped on the hyena, pinning her on the ground.

"She's...not...like...him!" Jozi growled, baring his teeth.

The hyena nodded. Jozi released her and sighed. Suddenly, the sound of a loud cackle filled the air. The hyena clan turned their attention to the top of the Tusk Pile, where Akida was standing.

"Well," Kimondo gulped, "Speak of the Devil!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed came to a large chasm and looked over its side.

"Whoa," Banzai shuddered, "That's a...long way down."

Ed nodded, causing his tongue to flap around. Shenzi looked around the chasm, noticing something very strange.

"Hey, look at that!" Shenzi called to her friends, "There's a huge spine over there! It's linking the two sides of the gap together!"

"That is weird," Banzai stated, rubbing his head, "I wonder how it got there."

Shenzi nodded, before shaking her head.

"Never mind that," Shenzi sighed, "We've got to find the clan."

"Aurgh!" Banzai groaned, "We've been searching for hours, and we still haven't found them!"

Banzai and Shenzi both let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly, Ed appeared in front of them, jumping around and pointing.

"What's with him?" Shenzi asked Banzai.

Banzai shrugged. Ed rolled his large eyes and grabbed his friends' heads, turning them to face where he was pointing. Shenzi and Banzai's eyes widened. In the distance, they saw a large mass of hyenas gathered together.

"The clan!" Shenzi exclaimed, "Ed, you're amazing!"

Ed smiled proudly. Shenzi walked over to Ed and gave him a lick on the cheek. Ed laughed wildly. Banzai's jaw dropped.

_Oh, come on! _Banzai thought to himself,_ What do I have to do to get one of those?_

Banzai snapped back into reality and looked around to see that his friends had run ahead.

"Hey!" Shenzi called to Banzai, "Are you coming or not?"

"Er...Right behind you!" Banzai called back, running after his two friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akida!" one the hyenas gasped, before giving a salute, "Sir!"

Akida jumped down from the Tusk Pile and walked inbetween the two groups of hyenas, turning to the prisoners.

"What are you doing here?" Akida growled, "I sent you all to the Holding Chamber!"

"A...A thousand pardons, Sir," Kimondo stated nervously, "We were merely looking for your daughter."

Akida's eyes widened witrh rage as he picked up Kimondo by his neck and tossed him several feet away.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SHENZI?" Akida howled, "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?"

Kimondo looked up at Akida weakly, unable to respond. Akida snarled and began to approach the downed-hyena.

"You pathetic weakling!" Akida cackled, "Allow me to end your accursed life!"

Kimondo closed his eyes, preparing to be torn apart. Suddenly, a voice called to Akida from a short distance.

"Dad, no!" Shenzi called.

Akida turned to see Shenzi and her friends running to wards him. The large hyena gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, there you are, Shenzi," Akida stated calmly, "You're just in time to see me rip this bastard to shreds!"

Akida continued walking to wards Kimondo. Banzai quickly jumped in front of his father and turned to Akida, snarling at the large hyena. Akida stared at Banzai, as did Kimondo.

"Ba...Banzai?" Kimondo gasped in confusion, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I won't let him hurt you, Dad!" Banzai replied, "He'll have to go through me, first!"

"Oh, please!" Akida cackled, "Like that's really going to stop me!"

Kimondo stared at Banzai in confusion. Akida continued forward. Suddenly, Ed joined Banzai and stood in front of Kimondo, growling at Akida.

"Hmm," Akida smiled, "Son of Kivuli. Relying on your daddy to save you? Well, don't bother. I've already taken care of him!"

Ed glared at Akida defiantly, having heared some time ago of how Kivuli purposely lost the fight to Akida. Akida cackled and continued forward, stopping as soon as Shenzi jumped in front of him and bared her teeth at him.

"Shenzi?" Akida asked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you," Shenzi growled, "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Akida's eyes widened. The large hyena let out a heavy sigh and turned to his clan, glaring at the prisoners.

"All of you have gone against my will," Akida snarled, "And thus, you shall suffer!"

Akida then turned to the group of hyenas who were still free.

"Kill them," Akida ordered.

The hyenas glanced at each other, expressions of fear taking control of their faces. As much as they would hate to attack their clan members, they would hate to challenge Akida's orders even more.

"Sorry, guys," one of the hyenas stated sadly.

The free-clan prepared to attack the prisoners, who backed away in fear.

"WAIT!" Shenzi yelled.

Both parts of the clan stared at Shenzi, who ran inbetween them with Banzai and Ed.

"What are you doing?" Shenzi asked the free-clan, "Why would you turn on them like that? They've done nothing wrong!"

The free-clan glanced at each other, before the one in front shrugged.

"Look, kid," the hyena sighed, "I don't like this anymore than you do. But what choice do we have? If we don't, your father will kill us!"

Akida smiled and nodded. Banzai stared at Akida, before raising an eyebrow at the two clans.

"Um..." Banzai stated, "I don't know if you knew this or not...but there's only one of him."

"So?" one of the hyenas snorted.

"There are a lot of you," Banzai stated, "Even if he is big, he wouldn't stand a chance against all of you!"

The two clan-parts glanced at each other, for this had never even occurred to them. Akida's eyes widened.

"You...you shut up!" Akida snarled at Banzai, a hint of fear in his voice.

"See?" Shenzi smiled, "He's pretty much a coward, like all bullies!"

"Shenzi!" Akida gasped in surprise, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jozi and the hyena in front of the free-clan nodded to each other, before turning to Akida and snarling. The rest of the clan followed suit. Akida backed away in fear as his clan slowly walked to ward him.

"No...no, please!" Akida pleaded, "What do you think you're doing? You can't do this too me! You're nothing without me! You need me!"

The hyenas continued forward, smiles on their faces. This was the end, and Akida knew it. The large hyena took one final look at the trio of cubs, glaring at them for causing his downfall. Shenzi looked away from her father. Banzai stuck his tongue out at Akida. Ed laughed wildly and waved his paw at Akida, as if to say, "Bye-bye!" After that, the hyenas set upon Akida, chomping and clawing at his flesh. Akida's screams of pain filled the air. After a few minutes, the hyena backed away from their former-leader, revealing the many bruises and gashes that covered his body. Akida's pupils rolled to the back of his head. The hyenas then turned to cubs and cheered. Jozi embraced Shenzi tightly, only releasing her after he noticed that she couldn't breathe. Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai glanced at eachother. They had done it. The had proved that all of the assumptions that were made about them were wrong. They proved it not only to the clan, but to themselves. It was a joyous moment. That is, until something that not even Issa could foresee took place.

"Ssssshhhheeeeennnnzzzziiiiiii!" Akida groaned, getting to his feet, "You were supposed to be magnificience! You were supposed to like me! Because of those cubs, you've betrayed me, Shenzi! And so you must die!"

Akida's mouth began to produce foam. The trio of cub's eyes widened. Jozi lowered his head to them and spoke softly.

"Run," Jozi whispered, "Just get as far away as possible. We'll hold him off!"

Shenzi, Ed and Banzai nodded and ran off. Akida charged after them, but was blocked by the army of hyenas. Unfortunately, not even the clan was powerful enough to hold back the enraged hyena, as Akida quickly broke through, shaking them all off.

"After him!" Jozi ordered, "We can't let him get the cubs!"

The clan nodded and ran after Akida. Jozi was about to follow them, but stopped to check on Kimondo, who was still laid out on the ground.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jozi asked his friend.

Kimondo slowly got to his feet, his eyes vacant and blank.

"Banzai," Kimondo breathed, "He tried to protect me! He knew it was useless, but he did it anyway! After the way I've treated him, all the horrible things that I wished to happen to him! He tried to save me...Banzai...IF I FIND EVEN ONE SCRATCH ON MY SON, I'LL TEAR AKIDA APART!"

With that, Kimondo ran after the clan. Jozi shook his head in disbelief, before following his friend.

_I don't believe it!_ Jozi thought to himself, _Kimondo is acting like...a father!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Banzai, Shenzi and Ed ran as fast as their legs could carry them, every so often looking over their shoulders to ensure that Akida was not close behind them. Their eyes widened at the sight of the bleeding giant, as he ran faster and faster, an army of hyenas behind him. The trio turned their heads back to the direction in which they were running and screamed, digging their claws into the ground to avoid falling into the deep chasm.

"Oh, man!" Banzai groaned, "I forgot that this was here!"

The trio looked behind themselves once more. Akida was coming fast.

"Aurgh!" Shenzi growled to herself, rubbing her head, "Come on! Think...think."

Shenzi suddenly had an epiphany.

"The spine!" Shenzi exclaimed.

Banzai and Ed stared at Shenzi in confusion. Shenzi rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Shenzi groaned, running along the side of the chasm.

Shenzi led her friends to the large elephant spine and jumped on it, running to the other side of the gorge. Ed and Banzai followed their friend. As the three cubs reached the other side of the gorge, they turned to see Akida, who was pacing in front of the spine.

"Ha!" Banzai laughed, "He'd have to be crazy to think that he can walk on that thing! He's too big!"

Akida glanced over his shoulder at the oncoming hyenas, before jumping on the spine and running across it. Banzai's jaw dropped. The army of hyenas stopped at the spine and glanced at Jozi.

"Single file!" Jozi ordered.

The hyenas nodded and jumped on the spine to pursue Akida. Akida made it across the spine and turned around to face the group of hyenas who climbed the spine. The large hyena placed both of his paws on the spine. In one burst of strength, Akida pushed the spine out of place, causing it and all of the hyenas on top of it to fall into the chasm.

"No!" Jozi cried, looking over the edge of the chasm.

Akida cackled and turned to the trio of hyena cubs.

"Now I have you!" Akida snickered.

Shenzi looked around for a way out, noticing a cave several yards behind them.

"The cave!" Shenzi exclaimed, pulling her friends by their shoulders until they started to follow her.

Before the cubs could make it to the cave, Akida leaped in front of them, blocking their way. Akida cackled wildly.

"Are you ready to die?" Akida laughed coldly.

The three cubs cowered, frozen with fear.

"Run!" Jozi called to them, "Get out of there!"

"Come on!" Kimondo cried, "Move!"

It was no use. The three cubs were in a state of shock. They covered their heads and shivered. Akida reeled back and prepared to strike. Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded from the sky. No sooner had Akida looked up to see the source of the noise, than Nyoni's talons slashed at his face. Akida backed away, trying to free himself from the vulture's assault. All of his efforts were in vain, as Nyoni refused to relent. Everyone stared in shock as the large vulture clawed and pecked at Akida's face. After a loud shriek of pain from Akida, Nyoni ceased her assault. Akida fell to the ground, his paw covering his face. As he got to his feet and lowered his paw, the hyenas gasped in surprise. Nyoni had torn out Akida's right eye. The large vulture circled a bit, before landing a few yards away from Akida. Nyoni then tossed Akida's eye into the air and caught it with her beak, ripping the eye apart and swallowing it.

"Ny...Nyoni?" Akida snarled, "What is the meaning of this? How dare you turn on me? I raised you! I gave you everything that you ever wanted! Why would you betray me, you useless feather-duster?"

Nyoni ruffled her feather and spread her wings. Everyone was about to see something that they had never seen before.

"Because this is not what mother would have wanted!" Nyoni screeched.

Akida froze with shock. Nyoni covered her beak with her wings, not believing what she had done.

"You..." Akida gasped, "You can talk?"

"Um...I guess so!" Nyoni shrugged.

Akida shook his head and growled at Nyoni.

"Well," Akida snarled, "That won't help you much. I'm gonna tear you apart!"

Nyoni smiled and turned to the cubs.

"Run," Nyoni smiled calmly, "Just leave him to me!"

The trio of hyena cubs nodded and ran into the cave. Akida screamed in anger and attempted to run after them, before Nyoni flew onto his back and pecked at the back of his head. Akida roared in pain and shook the vulture off of him. The large hyena turned to Nyoni, forgetting all about the cubs.

"I should have eaten you when I had the chance!" Akida snarled.

"That's right," Nyoni smirked, "You should have. But you didn't. And so, your demise is imminent! You have no idea how long I've waited for this! But enough talk!"

Nyoni lauched herself at Akida's face, pecking and clawing the large hyena. Akida shook his head and chomped at Nyoni, who twirled backward to avoid Akida's attack. Nyoni then flew at Akida's throat and pecked at it. Akida let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, blood dripping from his neck. Nyoni turned to the group of hyenas and flapped her wings in triumph. The hyenas cheered. Jozi's eyes widened as he saw Akida rise to his paws.

"Nyoni, watch out!" Jozi called.

It was too late. As Nyoni turned to face Akida, the large hyena slashed her away with his claws, sending the vulture screeching into the chasm. The hyenas gasped. Akida smiled triumphantly, before remembering the cubs and running for the cave.

"I'll find you, Shenzi!" Akida cackled weakly, "I'll find you!"

The group of hyenas watched in horror as Akida entered the cave in pursuit of the cubs. Jozi hung his head and looked over at Kimondo. The hair on the back of Kimondo's neck began to rise.

"Banzai," Kimondo said to himself sadly, "I...I'm sorry."

Jozi looked up at the sky, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of losing another family member.

"Greart Spirits," Jozi prayed, tears streaming down his snout, "Please let them be alright!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oooh! How will the trio get out of this one? Will they get out of this one?(gasp!) Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? Please review. I need your imput to keep this going._


	12. Akida's Downfall

_Hey! Final chapter! Please read, forgive typos, __review, and enjoy! Shetani and Mansa are my __characters, and are not __to be used without my permission. I skip around a lot __in this chapter. It might get a little confusing, but __you should be okay if you read of Kings and Trash. Oh, __and there's another dream-sequence. Again it will be __signaled by italics. Thanks for reading!_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Akida's Downfall

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ran through the long cave desperately, every so often check behind them to make sure Akida was no close. The large hyena was nowhere to be seen, but his screams echoed through the caves.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!" Akida howled, "I'LL FIND YOU!"

The trio of cubs continued to run, eventually coming to a dead end, surrounded by many rock-piles.

"Oh, great!" Shenzi groaned, "Now what?"

Banzai looked around for a way out, but found none. Fortunately, Banzai quickly formed a plan.

"You two hide near the walls," Banzai ordered, jumping up a series of ledges, "I got an idea!"

"What are you doing?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

"Just trust me!" Banzai smiled confidently.

Shenzi looked over at Ed, who merely shrugged and jumped behind a pile of rocks. Shenzi let out a heavy sigh, before following Ed to his hiding place. As time passed, Akida's screams grew louder.

"You're close!" Akida cried, "I can feel it!"

Shenzi and Ed froze. The large hyena had reached the dead end of the cave. Akida sniffed the air and smiled, slowly walking over to the pile of rocks that Shenzi and Ed were hiding behind.

"I have you now!" Akida cackled.

Ed and Shenzi covered their heads and cowered, knowing that Akida would soon discover them. Akida was only an arms-length away from having the cubs in his clutched, when Banzai's voice rang through the cave.

"Hey, ugly!" Banzai called.

Akida looked upward to see Banzai, who was sitting atop a high ledge next to a large pile of rocks. Akida cocked his head in confusion.

"This is for my mother!" Banzai snarled, knocking a small stone from the pile.

Akida's eyes widened as the pile of rocks came crashing down on him, completely burrying his large body. Shenzi and Ed emerged from their hiding place and stared at the pile of rocks in shock. Banzai slid down from the ledge and smiled at his friends. Ed stared at Banzai, his tongue hanging out. Shenzi walked over to Banzai and smiled at him.

"Banzai," Shenzi laughed, "You're amazing!"

Banzai smirked and leaned his head near Shenzi's, hoping to recieve the same treatment that Ed had gotten earlier. Shenzi stared at Banzai strangely.

"Um...What are you doing?" Shenzi asked in confusion.

Banzai pulled his head back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," Banzai smiled nervously, "I was sort of hoping that maybe..."

Suddenly, the pile of rocks began to shake. Akida began to groan in pain. The trio's jaws dropped.

"Oh, come on!" Banzai groaned.

"We gotta get outta here!" Shenzi stated, looking for a way out.

Ed looked around the cave, before laughing and pointing. Banzai and Shenzi stared at Ed strangely, before looking to where Ed was pointing. The rockslide that Banzai had caused had revealed a large tunnel. Banzai and Shenzi smiled at each other, before running into the tunnel. Ed followed close behind.

"Y'know," Banzai laughed, looking back at Ed, "It's a good thing that we brought you along!"

Shenzi nodded at Ed. Ed smiled proudly and laughed wildly. The trio ran through the tunnel and emerged outside of the cave. They looked around at their new surroundings. This place was full of dead trees and lava-filled craters.

"Wow!" Banzai gasped, pointing at the craters, "Look at all the birdie-boilers!"

Shenzi and Ed smiled. Their smiles faded as a loud voice rose from behind them.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Akida's voice boomed.

The trio glanced at each other, before continuing to run.

--------------------------------------------

Thimba's ear twitched. Ajia and Eruvu looked over at their brother.

"What is it, brother?" Ajia asked curiously.

"Hmmm," Thimba stated thoughtfully, "There's been a rock-slide somewhere. We better check it out."

Ajia and Eruvu nodded and ran off with their brother. The other hyenas failed to notice their absence. The three soon arrived at a large pile of boulders and heard groaning.

"Someone's in there!" Thimba gasped, "Help me dig!"

Eruvu and Ajia nodded and helped their brother push away the boulders, reaving an unconscious lion. The three brothers gasped.

"Ahadi?" Thimba stated in confusion, "What's he doing here?"

-----------------------------------------------

"What does it take to get rid of this guy?" Banzai yelled in annoyance.

"We need a place to hide!" Shenzi stated, "Any ideas, Ed?"

There was no answer. Banzai and Shenzi paused for a moment, before looking over there shoulders. Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"...Ed?" Banzai asked, looking around for his friend, "Where's Ed? Oh, no! Do you think Akida got him?"

"I don't think so," Shenzi stated, stroking her chin, "My dad's not really that stealthy. There's no way he could have taken Ed without us knowing. He's too stupid to pull something like that off!"

"Oh, I am, am I?" a voice cackled.

Banzai and Shenzi turned around to see Akida standing over them. The bleeding hyena glared at them with his remaining eye. The two cubs froze with fear. Akida laughed wildly, before reeling back and lunging at the cubs. Suddenly, Banzai and Shenzi felt themselves being pulled backward by their tails, before falling into a hole. Akida's face drove into the ground. Shenzi and Banzai looked around to see that they were suddenly in a burrow with Ed.

"Ed!" Shenzi gasped, "Where have you been?"

Ed pointed to the small tunnel behind him, his tongue drooping out of his mouth. Banzai cocked his head in confusion.

"So," Banzai groaned, "You found another tunnel. Let me guess. We're going to go through this one too, aren't we?"

"Great idea!" Shenzi smiled, before turning to Ed, "Do you know where this leads?"

Ed nodded and led his friends into the tunnel. Akida's voice could be heard from outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Akida bellowed, "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"

Shenzi rolled her eyes and continued running through the tunnel. Banzai let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe he's right," Banzai said sadly, "No matter what we do, he just won't stay down. We can't run forever. We're all gonna die."

Shenzi stopped in her tracks. Ed and Banzai looked back at her in confusion.

"No," Shenzi sighed, "Not all of us."

Shenzi stepped forward and looked up at a large opening.

"Does this lead outside, Ed?" Shenzi asked.

Ed nodded.

"Great," Shenzi nodded, climbing up the burrow's wall, "You two stay here."

Ed and Banzai stared at Shenzi in shock.

"What?" Banzai gasped, "No way! We're not gonna let you go out there alone! Not while that monster's around!"

Shenzi sighed and released her grip, falling back down to the burrow's floor.

"Look," Shenzi stated, "I should have never dragged you two into this. I've put both of you in serious danger. This is my fight, and my fight alone. He's only after me. There's no reason for all of us to risk our lives."

"But Shenzi..." Banzai pleaded.

"I have to do this," Shenzi interrupted, turning to exit the burrow, "Good-bye."

"No!" Banzai yelled, grabbing Shenzi's ankle, "Please! Don't go! I don't want to lose anybody else!"

Ed leaped forward and grabbed Shenzi's other ankle, tears in his large eyes. Shenzi sighed.

"Let go of me," Shenzi sighed sadly, "I'll be alright."

"I'm not letting you go out there with that monster!" Banzai cried.

Shenzi paused for a moment, smiling to herself.

"Heh," Shenzi smiled, "That monster is my dad. I've spent most of my life thinking that I was going to grow up to be just like him. Every day the similarities became more and more obvious. It scared me, the thought of being like my father. But you know what? I'm not scared anymore! And I have you guys to thank for that. You two have just shown me that there's one huge difference between me and that monster."

"What?" Banzai asked, "That you're a girl?"

"No!" Shenzi laughed, rolling her eyes, "I have friends who care about me."

Banzai and Ed's eyes widened as they released Shenzi. Shenzi looked back at her friends and smiled.

"Yep," Shenzi nodded, "I have friends. And I'll do anything I can to protect them. And if that means getting myself torn apart, so be it."

Banzai and Ed stared at the ground sadly.

"It wouldn't do any good trying to stop you, would it?" Banzai asked, tears in his eyes, "I guess you and you're father do have something in common. You're both stubborn!"

"Yeah," Shenzi shrugged, "I guess so."

"You don't have to do this!" Banzai growled, "You can just stay in here and we'd all be safe!"

"He'd find us eventually," Shenzi stated, "Please...you two have done so much for me. Let me repay the favor."

Banzai sighed and nodded, knowing that arguing would do no good.

"Fine," Banzai grumbled, "Just...be careful."

Shenzi smiled at her friends and embraced them, before climbing up the wall of the burrow.

"I'll see you guys later," Shenzi called to her friends, "I promise!"

Banzai and Ed looked up at Shenzi and nodded. Shenzi turned to where her father was standing.

"Hey!" Shenzi yelled, "I'm right here! Come and get me!"

Akida turned around and charged at his daughter. Shenzi ran for the cave. Akida followed close behind, snarling as foam dripped from his mouth. Banzai and Ed climbed out of the burrow and watched as Akida chased his daughter into the cave. Ed shot Banzai a worried glance. Banzai closed his eyes in anger and swatted a nearby rock away.

"Damn it!" Banzai growled, "I don't like this! She's out there risking her neck while I'm just standing here! Think, Ed! There's gotta be something that we can do!"

Ed stroked his chin and looked around for an idea. All that Ed saw was dead trees and lava-filled craters...and that was all that Ed needed to see. Banzai stared at Ed strangely as Ed bounced around and pointed.

"What?" Banzai asked, "All I see is a bunch of dead trees and craters that are filled with lava."

Ed rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the dead trees. The small cub then jumped at one of the low branches and bit it off of the tree. Ed snapped the branch into two parts and rested them on the side of one of the craters.

"...Ed?" Banzai asked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

Banzai's question was soon answered, as the crater spewed up flames, igniting the tips of the branches. Ed laughed wildly and picked up one of the flaming branches an ran off. Banzai cocked his head, before realizing what Ed was planning and picking up the other burning branch.

_Whoa! _Banzai thought to himself, running after Ed, _He's smarter than he looks!_

------------------------------------------------------

Shenzi emerged from the other side of the cave and looked turned around, anticipating Akida's immanent arrival.

"Shenzi!" Jozi called from the other side of the chasm, "Thank the Spirits you're alright!"

"Where's Banzai?" Kimondo asked.

Shenzi ignored the other hyenas and kept her attention on the tunnel entrance. She could feel it. Her father was near. Within moments, the large hyena emerged from the cave. Shenzi glared at him defiantly. The other hyenas gasped and screamed.

"SHENZI, RUN!" Jozi cried, "RUN!"

Shenzi continued to glare at Akida, baring her teeth.

"What's this?" Akida laughed, "You're challenging me?"

Shenzi nodded.

"You fool!" Akida cackled, "You don't stand a chance!"

"I know," Shenzi breathed, "There's no chance that I'll walk away alive. But I figured that I could at least get one good scratch on you before I die!"

"SHENZI, NO!" Jozi screamed desperately, "IT'S NOT WORTH IT! JUST RUN!"

Shenzi ignored her uncle's pleas and leaped at Akida's leg, sinking her teeth into his ankle. Akida laughed and shook the small cub off, sending her several feet in the air. Shenzi hit the ground hard and groaned in pain, before getting to her feet and continuing to snarl at Akida.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Akida cackled, knocking Shenzi away with his massive paw.

Shenzi was unable to get to her feet this time. Akida smiled and backed away, preparing to charge at his daughter.

"SHENZI!" Jozi pleaded, "GET UP! GET UP!"

It was no use. Shenzi was too injured to move. Akida stopped backing away and dragged his claws against the ground, signaling the end for Shenzi. Just as Akida was about to charge, two hyena cubs with flaming sticks in their mouths circled leaped forward and circled around him, surrounding the large hyena in a ring of fire. Due to the lack of grass, the flames did not spread, but were able to rise high enough to keep Akida at bay. Akida looked around at the flames in shock, crouching low to avoid their fiery embrace. Banzai and Ed dropped their branches and ran over to Shenzi.

"You okay?" Banzai asked his friend.

"Yeah, I think so," Shenzi replied, getting to her feet, "What are you guys doing here, anyway? I told you to stay in the burrow."

"Yeah," Banzai smiled, "But did you expect us to actually listen to you? You've gotta be crazy to think we'd let you get yourself killed! Right, Ed?"

Ed smiled and nodded, his tongue flapping around.

"BANZAI!" Kimondo called from across the chasm, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

Banzai glanced over at his father, before staring at the ground.

"Yeah," Banzai grumbled to himself sadly, "Sorry to disappoint you."

The three cubs walked over to the edge of the chasm and stared at the other side.

"Well," Banzai groaned, "How do we get to the other side?"

Suddenly, a dark cackle filled the air. The trio of cubs turned around in time to see Akida jump through the flames and shake the embers from his fur. Banzai's jaw dropped.

"Did you really think that you could stop me with a few flames?" Akida laughed, advancing to wards the trio.

The hyena clan looked away, knowing that there was nothing that they could do. Ed snarled at Akida and launched himself at the large hyena's face, clawing and biting at Akida's forehead. Akida quickly shook Ed off, knocking the small cub unconscious by tossing him into a pile of bones.

"Ed!" Banzai and Shenzi cried in unison.

The two cubs tried to run to their friend, but Akida blocked them off.

"Don't worry!" Akida cackled, "You'll soon be joining him!"

Shenzi and Banzai gulped, backing away in fear. The two cubs stopped when they reached the edge of the chasm.

"Nowhere to run!" Akida laughed, backing up to charge.

Banzai looked over his shoulder at the chasm, before nudging Shenzi. Shenzi glanced at Banzai, a look of horror on her face. Banzai smirked. Shenzi gave an expression of shock.

_Why is he smiling? _Shenzi thought to herself, _What the __hell is so amusing?_

Akida dragged his claws against the ground and charged. Shenzi cringed in fear, as did the hyena clan. Banzai smiled smugly. As Akida opened his mouth and leaped forward, Banzai rolled to the side and pushed Shenzi out of the way, causing Akida to jump strait off of the ledge and fall into the chasm with a scream. The hyena clan looked over the edge with shock. Shenzi got to her feet and stared at Banzai.

"Man!" Banzai laughed, "What an idiot!"

"You...you save my life!" Shenzi gasped.

"Hmm?" Banzai smiled, "Yeah, I guess I did!"

Shenzi paused for a moment, before embracing Banzai tightly.

"That was amazing!" Shenzi exclaimed, giving Banzai a lick on the cheek. Banzai froze, before falling over with a smile. Shenzi stared at Banzai strangely.

"Um...are you okay?" Shenzi asked.

Banzai didn't answer, but his smile widened. Shenzi shrugged.

"Well," Kimondo chuckled to himself, "I'll be damned!"

Jozi smiled at his friend, before noticing something horrible.

"SHENZI!" Jozi screamed, "WATCH OUT!"

Shenzi gave her uncle a look of confusion. The look would change from confusion to fear as two large paws latched onto the side of the chasm. Within moments, Akida's head appeared. Shenzi's eyes widened as she shook Banzai's body.

"Banzai! Banzai!" Shenzi called to her unconscious friend, "Wake up!"

It was no use. Banzai was out cold. Shenzi looked up from her friend and froze with fear. Akida had managed to pull half of his massive body to the top of the chasm. His hind legs dangled beneath him. Akida's mouth began to produce a large amount of foam. He had no pulled himself close enough to strike. Ed suddenly regained consciousness and looked over at his friends, who were about to get eaten by the massive hyena. Ed ran around franticly, thinking of what to do. Ed took a deep breath and ran to the ring of fire, picking up one of the burning sticks and charging to wards Akida. As Akida opened his jaws to eat Banzai and Shenzi, Ed leaped forward and tossed the burning stick strait into Akida's mouth. Akida howled in pain and fell backward, sliding down the chasm. The large hyena somehow managed to keep his grip and hang on to the side of the chasm. Shenzi looked over the edge and stared at her father, who was beginning to climb back up.

"Not this time," Shenzi smiled, before snatching the other burning stick from the ground and dangling itover Akida.

Akida stared at Shenzi in confusion, before giving a look of shock and shaking his head in fear. Shenzi eyed the large hyena coldly, thinking of her options. She could either let her father back up and give him the chance to surrender, or she could drop the burning stick strait onto his body. The choice was obvious. Shenzi opened her mouth and allowed the stick to whirl onto Akida, who howled in pain as his body became covered in flames. The large hyena loosened his grip on the chasm and plummeted downward with one final scream. Shenzi and Ed looked over the edge of the chasm. There was no sign of Akida.

"He's gone," Shenzi breathed, "He's finally gone."

Across the chasm, the hyena clan stared at the cubs in shock, before cheering.

"He's gone!" one hyena exclaimed, "We're finally free!"

Suddenly, Nyoni flew up from the chasm and landed in front of Jozi in a fit of rage.

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?" Nyoni shrieked, "I'LL TEAR HIM APART!"

Jozi smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry," Jozi stated, pointing to the chasm, "But you just missed him!"

Nyoni froze, not believing what she had heard.

"You mean..." Nyoni asked the one-eared hyena, "He's...gone?"

Jozi nodded.

"Oh," Nyoni said sadly, "He's dead...that's nice, I guess."

_After all this time_, Nyoni thought to herself, _All my __planning, all my effort. I failed. And now I'll never __have another chance! _

"Hey!" Shenzi called from across the chasm, "A little help?"

"Er...right!" Jozi smiled before turning to Nyoni, "Could you maybe...well..."

"Yeah," Nyoni sighed, "But don't blame me if any of them fall down there."

Jozi smiled at the vulture as she flew off and carried the cubs to the clan one at a time. Kimondo stood over his unconscious son and smiled proudly. Jozi circled Shenzi, checking for any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Jozi asked, flipping his niece onto her back.

"I'm fine!" Shenzi laughed, hugging her uncle's head.

Ed looked around for his father, but Kivuli was nowhere to be seen. Ed's ears drooped as he began to whimper. Issa walked over to Ed and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry that your father wasn't hear to see what you did," Issa stated calmly, "He had to go take care of something."

Ed laughed and sank his teeth into Issa's leg. Issa groaned. Some things never change. Kimondo looked over at the ring of fire, which still burned brightly.

"It's a good thing that's nothing but wasteland," Kimondo remarked, "But hopefully it rains soon."

A thought suddenly entered Issa's mind.

"We should go back to the Holding Chamber," Issa stated, "Kivuli might be waiting for us with the savior. With any luck, we can get rid of these lioness cubs."

Sarafina and Sarabi stuck their tongues out at Issa. Two hyenas lifted the lioness cubs up and carried them away with the clan. Jozi smiled down at his niece as walked.

"You did very well, Shenzi," Jozi said with pride, "You've reminded us all of unity in the clan. Thank you! Your mother would be proud!"

"Oh," Shenzi smiled at her uncle, "That was all that lions idea. You remember, right? He told us that together, we could take down any tyrant.

"That's right," Jozi nodded, "I shall have to thank him, as well!"

Suddenly, Thimba and his brothers appeared, carrying a large lion on their backs. The clan stopped in their tracks and stared, recognizing the lion to be Ahadi.

"What happened to him?" Jozi asked the three brothers.

"Rock-slide," Thimba stated, "We'll explain on the way."

The clan shrugged and continued to run for the Holding Chamber.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough, Kivuli was waiting at the Holding Chamber, as were Taka, Queen Uru, and two cubs. The clan explained to Kivuli that Akida was gone, and Ed had played a part in it. Then, the clan returned the two cubs and the king to Queen Uru. The queen rewarded the hyenas, telling them that they'd soon be let back into the Pride Lands. Afterward, the lions left to return to their kingdom. The hyenas erupted into cheers and laughter. Kivuli stared down at Ed sadly.

"I can't believe it," Kivuli sighed, "Ed just pulled off his first assassination, and I missed it!"

Ed laughed and brushed against his father. Kivuli smiled at his son.

"You don't dwell one thing to long, do you?" Kivuli laughed.

Ed shook his head and ran to Banzai and Shenzi. The two hyena cubs smiled at him, before running off and laughing. Ed followed close behind. Kivuli cocked his head in confusion.

"Ed's friends," Issa explained.

Kivuli's eyes widened.

"Ed has friends?" Kivuli gasped in surprise.

Issa nodded. Kivuli ran around in circles and laughed.

"I can't believe it!" Kivuli exclaimed happily, "Ed has friends! Ed has friends! Can you believe it, Bemba? Ed finally has friends!"

Issa rolled his eyes and began to walk away, before noticing something in the distance.

"Hey, look!" Issa called to the other hyenas, "It's Queen Uru again!"

The other hyenas smiled and ran to the Lioness Queen.

"Back so soon?" Issa smiled.

"Yes," Uru nodded, "I've talked with Ahadi. He's agreed to let you back into the Pride Lands."

The hyenas cheered and ran for Pride Rock.

"WAIT!" Uru yelled.

The hyenas stopped in their tracks and turned to the queen in confusion.

"I can't bring all of you yet" Uru explained, "Can you imagine what an uproar it would cause if an army of hyenas charged into the Pride Lands at this time of night?"

The hyenas glanced at each other, before nodding at Uru.

"Good point," Issa stated, "So, what do you suggest?"

"Well," Uru shrugged, "I was thinking that maybe I could just bring your leader as an ambassador."

"Good idea," Issa nodded, "There's only one problem. We don't have a leader. The Spirits haven't told me who it will be, yet."

"Oh," Uru sighed, thinking that situation over, "Than maybe I could just bring the oldest in you're clan. They say that age brings wisdom."

"The...er...um...oldest?" Issa gulped.

Uru nodded. Kivuli stepped forward proudly.

"That would be me!" Kivuli smiled.

"Oh, it's you again," Uru smiled back, "That's funny. You don't look very old."

"No, but I assure that I am," Kivuli stated, "I've been around since the time of King Mansa."

Uru nodded, having no idea who Kivuli was talking about.

"Very well," Uru nodded, "Shall we be off, then?"

Kivuli paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No," Kivuli sighed, "You go ahead without me. I'll let myself in."

"Are you sure?" Uru asked in confusion, "It might be dangerous for a hyena to sneak into the Pride Lands by himself."

"Not for me!" Kivuli smiled, "I've done it tons of times!"

Uru gave a look of surprise, not believing what she had heard.

"Excuse me?" Uru asked.

"Allow me to explain," Kivuli stated formally, "Every night since I've been living in the Elephant Graveyard, I've been sneaking into the Pride Lands and stealing a wildbeeste or two!"

"That was you?" Uru gasped in shock, "Ahadi's been going crazy over the missing wildbeeste!"

"Hey, sorry for the trouble," Kivuli shrugged, "But you guys didn't give me much choice! I wasn't about to let myself starve to death!"

Uru nodded and walked away.

"Fair enough," Uru stated, "We can talk about this tomorrow. I'm too tired, right now."

As Uru disappeared in the distance, Kivuli turned to Ed, who was standing on top of Banzai and Shenzi.

"Ed," Kivuli called to his son, "Come. There's something that I must show you."

Ed nodded and ran to his father's side, waving good-bye to his friends. Shenzi and Banzai waved back as Ed followed his father.

----------------------------------------

Kivuli lead Ed to the Tusk Pile and pointed to a large purple flower. Ed ran over to the flower and sniffed it, sighing happily.

"You like it, Ed?" Kivuli asked his son, "That's where I buried your aunt. Her name is Sauda. She was a very kind and peaceful hyena, although she could scrap with the best of them! I planted that flower to connect her with the outside world. She was truly amazing. She once showed an old hyena that there was more to life than murder. Much more. And ever since then, that old hyena has experienced all those things and more!"

Ed stared at his father in confusion. Kivuli smiled and began to walk away, before Ed started to jump around and point at another purple flower, which stood several feet away. Kivuli raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Oh," Kivuli sighed, "You noticed that?"

Ed nodded.

"And I suppose you want me to tell you why it's there, right?" Kivuli continued.

Ed nodded again, his tongue hanging out. Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and looked around to make sure that no one else was around. He then lowered his head to his son.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kivuli asked.

Ed laughed and nodded vigorously. Kivuli smiled at his son.

"Alright," Kivuli nodded, "I also planted that flower to connect someone who I buried to the outside world. Her name was Bemba. I truly loved her, and she returned my love. Unfortunately...it was not to be. She died shortly after you were born. Remember when I told you that I ate your mother? Well, that was a lie. Bemba was your mother. The truth is that I couldn't bring myself to eat her. So, I broke the Bloody Shadows' Code and buried her right here. And to this day, no one has found out! Except for you, of course!"

Ed gave his father a confused look.

"Don't judge me, Ed," Kivuli said with a wink, "I haven't gone soft. I'm just putting it off for a while. Her body shall become the grass, the antelope will eat the grass, and then I'll eat the antelope! Same end result, really."

Ed laughed wildly. Kivuli patted his son on the head and began to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Ed," Kivuli called to his son, "I'm off to check out our new home!"

As Kivuli walked away from his son, he heard the voice of a hyena cub behind him.

"Hey!" the hyena cub growled.

Kivuli turned around to see that the cub was addressing Ed. Ed turned to the cub and was met by a paw to his face. Ed fell to the ground and stared at the cub in surprise.

"That's for what you're father did to mine!" the cub laughed.

As the cub turned to leave, he bumped into something. The cub looked around in confusion, having no idea what he had made contact with. The cub looked upward at a pair of glowing eyes, which revealed a large, black hyena. The cub froze with fear.

"Oh, you look familiar!" Kivuli laughed, "Like someone I met before, hmmm?"

The cub shook his head and cowered.

"No, no, I never forget a face," Kivuli smirked

stroking his chin, "Now, where have I seen you before?"

The cub began to back away slowly.

"Oh, I remember!" Kivuli exclaimed, "Didn't I eat your daddy?"

The cub glared at Kivuli defiantly. Kivuli lowered his head to the cub and bared his teeth, before leaping on the cub and snapping its neck.

"Well," Kivuli cackled, "Like father, like son!"

Ed stared at his father in shock.

"I think I'll take him for the trip," Kivuli smiled at his son, "I hope that he got some of his father's flavor!"

Ed backed away from his father in fear. Kivuli calmed down and shot Ed a casually smile.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Ed," Kivuli apologized, "But I must be going now. What don't you spend the night with your new friends?"

Ed nodded happily and ran off to find Banzai and Shenzi. Kivuli smiled and shook his head, before picking up the dead cub and running to wards Pride Rock.

----------------------------------------------------

Ed curled up next to Shenzi and Banzai. The three cubs pretended to be asleep in Akida's old skull and kept their ears wide-open, for Jozi was talking to Nyoni outside.

"No sign of him?" Jozi gasped in shock.

"None at all," Nyoni replied sadly, "I checked all over the chasm. I found the bodies of some other hyenas, but he was nowhere to be seen! Do you think that maybe...he's alive?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jozi stated, "He's escaped

death so many times already."

"Hmm," Nyoni said thoughtfully, "What should we do?"

"Nothing...at least not yet," Jozi responded

nervously, "There's no sense in worrying everyone

else. As far as they know, Akida fell to his death.

Even if he is alive, he's probably too injured to last much longer. It's better if everyone else doesn't know."

"Very well," Nyoni sighed, "I suppose I'll be off, then."

"You're leaving?" Jozi asked in confusion, "Why?"

"Simple," Nyoni replied, "If that bastard is still out

there, then I'm not going to rest until I find him!"

"Well, alright," Jozi sighed, "Just be careful."

Nyoni nodded and turned to fly away, before looking back at Jozi.

"Oh, and congratulations on becoming the new clan-leader," Nyoni stated, "I'm sure that your sister would be proud!"

"Thanks," Jozi smiled, "That means a lot to me. Oh, and Nyoni?"

"Hmm?" Nyoni asked.

"If you ever do find Akida, make sure that you rip out his throat for me!" Jozi smirked.

"Oh, I'll rip out more than that!" Nyoni cackled, before flying away.

Jozi shook his head and smiled, before poking his head into Akida's skull. The three cubs dropped their ears and made snoring-noises. Jozi shrugged and walked away. Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed got to their feet and stared at each other.

"So," Banzai sighed, "I guess this means that he's still out there."

"Yeah?" Shenzi smiled confidently, "So what?"

"So what? That's all that you have to say about this?" Banzai gasped in shock.

"Yep," Shenzi stated plainly.

Ed and Banzai glanced at each other, before staring at Shenzi.

"You mean you're not scared?" Banzai asked.

"Of course not!" Shenzi smirked, "Not as long as I have you two around! We beat him once, and we can beat him again! You heard my uncle. He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

Banzai and Ed smiled and nodded. Banzai ran to the outside of the skull and laughed.

"Yeah!" Banzai called, "You hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

Shenzi quickly pulled Banzai back into the skull and covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" Shenzi groaned quietly, "Banzai! We're supposed to be asleep, remember?"

Banzai nodded, Shenzi's paw still over his mouth.

"Was somebody screaming?" came a voice from outside the skull.

The cubs looked over in the direction of the voice to see Kimondo entering the skull. Shenzi glared at Banzai and elbowed him in the stomach. Banzai grunted in pain, before answering his father.

"Yeah, Dad," Banzai stated, "That was me. I had a...er...bad dream."

Kimondo stepped forward, looking at his son with concern.

"Are you okay?" Kimondo asked calmly.

Banzai nodded. Kimondo smiled and reached forward to pat his son on the back, but Banzai quickly backed away. Kimondo looked at Banzai sadly.

"...It's alright," Kimondo sighed, "I guess that I deserved that."

Kimondo quickly exited the skull without looking back. Banzai let out a heavy sigh.

"Anyway," Banzai stated, turning to his two friends, "I guess this means that we should watch each other's backs from now on."

"Yeah," Shenzi smiled, extending her paw forward, "That's what friends are for!"

Ed laughed wildly and placed his paw on top of Shenzi's. Banzai smiled and placed his paw on top of Ed's. The three cubs smiled at each other threw their paws down at the same time. Thus, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed became more than just three hyena cubs. They became best friends. For it was together that they proved to be worth something. It was together that they defeated Akida. It was together that they saved their clan. And together, they would accomplish so much more.

---------------------------------------

Kivuli watched as Taka ran back to Pride Rock. The black hyena smiled to himself and continued to rip into the dead hyena cub. After Kivuli had eaten his fill, he began to walk to wards Pride Rock with a yawn.

"Ugh," Kivuli groaned, "Why am I so tired? Was it something I ate?"

Kivuli shrugged and curled on the ground, looking up at the stars. With one final yawn, Kivuli was asleep.

---------------------------------------

_Kivuli once again found himself in the large clearing, surrounded by slaves. The slaves turned to Kivuli and approached him, beginning to sing._

_"I know that the night must end, And that the sun will rise, and that the sun will rise."_

_"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kivuli groaned, "Will you guys just shut up? Seriosly! Shut up!"_

_The slaves opened their mouths to sing again, but froze as a pillar of flames rose from the ground. A large wild dog emerged from the flames and smiled at Kivuli, before addressing the slaves._

_"You heard him," the wild dog stated, "Now get back to work."_

_The slaves bowed and backed away, disappearing in the shadows. Kivuli glared at the wild dog._

_"Soga?" Kivuli growled in surprise, "Now what do you want?"_

_"You seem surprised to see me!" Soga cackled, "Didn't I tell you that I'd be back?"_

_"Yeah," Kivuli stated, "But I didn't think that you meant this soon!"_

_Soga smiled at Kivuli, before stomping his paw on the ground. A large, flat rock appeared in front of Kivuli. One of the slaves, a baboon, rose from the ground and placed a leaf on the stone, before disappearing. A large assortment of fruit fell from the sky and landed on the leaf. Kivuli stared at Soga in confusion. Soga smiled at the black hyena._

_"Fresh fruit?" Soga offered._

_Kivuli shook his head._

_"Oh, what a shame!" Soga smiled, "And my slaves went to so much trouble growing them!"_

_"Those where your slaves?" Kivuli asked in confusion._

_"Yep," Soga stated, causing the fruit to disappear with a flick of his paw, "You get to keep them after you're dead. How awesome is that?"_

_"I see," Kivuli nodded sadly, "So not even death is an escape for them. They never find freedom."_

_"Well, yes and no," Soga yawned, "Watch this."_

_Soga lifted his left paw and twirled it. A lioness appeared and placed a zebra carcass on the flat stone. Kivuli's eyes widened upon seeing the lioness._

_"It can't be!" Kivuli gasped, "Zalika?"_

_The lioness looked up at Kivuli with hopeless eyes, before backing into the shadows._

_"That lioness looked exactly like Zalika!" Kivuli commented, "But...somehow it wasn't her."_

_"You're right," Soga smiled, "It wasn't her. It was just her slave-body. The real Zalika is with the Spirits, like me."_

_"Y'see," Soga explained, ripping a piece from the carcass, "When we die, we are met by all of our past possessions. Since slaves are technically possessions, we can keep them when we die. But the slaves argued that they should have the same rights as everyone else who was dead because they never chose to be slaves. So, to avoid a dispute, the Great Spirits created a slave-body for each of the former slaves. The slave-bodies are basically empty shells that obey any command that their master gives them. They are really much more desirable than slaves, for they never talk back. Now, with their freedom, the former slaves are allowed to walk among the dead with no chance of ever being enslaved again. We all win!"_

_Kivuli nodded, although none of it made sense to him._

_"But anyway," Soga stated, roasting the carcass with a flame from his paw, "Down to business. I'm back to talk some sense into you. You have to kill Kalab immediately."_

_"Oh, get off that!" Kivuli groaned, "I'll kill him when I'm good and ready!"_

_"You won't be ready unless you let me continue your training!" Soga growled._

_"I don't need your training!" Kivuli growled back, "I'm perfectly capable of doing it now."_

_"Then why don't you?" Soga asked._

_"I already told you!" Kivuli snarled, "Ed needs me!"_

_"Really?" Soga smiled, "And what of the other thirty-two who 'needed you?' What makes this one so different?"_

_Kivuli backed away slightly, his mouth open with surprise._

_"Thirty-two?" Kivuli asked in shock, "I have that many?"_

_"Yes," Soga replied dryly, "But that's counting the ones that you ate."_

_"Heh," Kivuli laughed smugly, "Ladies can't resist me!"_

_"Of course not," Soga nodded, "You were too powerful for them to resist you. Sure, they struggled and screamed, but you managed to keep 'em still long enough to...wait, don't change the subject! Now I'll ask again. What makes Ed different?"_

_Kivuli stared at the ground sadly, before replying._

_"I love Ed," Kivuli sighed, "He's my son. He's the first cub that I'm sure was purely mine. He reminds me so much of his mother...I loved her so much. I still love her."_

_"Did you not love Shetani?" Soga asked in confusion._

_"Of course I did!" Kivuli snapped, "But this was different! Ed's mother loved me back!"_

_"I see," Soga stated, "That was your first relationship in which the feeling was mutual."_

_Kivuli nodded._

_"Well," Soga sighed, "It's over, now. So why don't you just leave your past behind you and go kill Kalab."_

_"I'm sorry," Kivuli laughed, "But did you just tell me to forget my past in order to settle a grudge?"_

_"I...er...never mind," Soga groaned, waving his paw to bring the flames off of the zebra, "You know what I meant."_

_"Look," Kivuli stated, "I don't care what you think, or what anybody else thinks. I'm going to continue to be Ed's father. As soon as he's old enough to live without me, I'll find Kalab and settle the score."_

_"Damn it, Kivuli!" Soga snarled, "He's old enough to live without you now! You just won't let him!"_

_"Mind your own business," Kivuli growled._

_Soga disappeared in a pillar of flames and reappeared in front of Kivuli._

_"What the hell happened to you?" Soga asked with a snarl, "You used to be the most heartless monster to ever walk the planet. Part of me believes that you still are. You did, after all, kill your own mate without batting an eye."_

_"If you're speaking of Shetani," Kivuli sighed, "She went against my will. I did what I had to."_

_"I was talking about Bemba," Soga smirked._

_Kivuli immediately pounced on the wild dog and pinned him on the ground._

_"She was in pain!" Kivuli snarled, "I killed her to end her misery."_

_"Oh, I know that!" Soga laughed, "I also know that part of you enjoyed it!"_

_Kivuli froze with anger, before tearing Soga to shreds._

_"HOW DARE YOU?" Kivuli howled, "I WOULD NEVER WANT HER TO SUFFER, YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU EVEN IMPLY THAT!"_

_Kivuli backed away as the pieces of Soga's body pulled back together, reforming the wild dog._

_"Y'see that!" Soga exclaimed happily, "That's the kind of attitude that I'm talking about! Why do you keep that Kivuli bottled up?"_

_Kivuli sighed and backed away._

_"Please," Kivuli groaned, "Just leave me alone."_

_"Look," Kalab persisted, "The Great Spirits want Kalab dead just as much as I do. The bastard's gone and declared himself a god!"_

_"Really?" Kivuli smiled at the wild dog, "Do me a favor. Tell the Great Spirits that they can all kiss my ass!"_

_Soga stared at Kivuli strangely, a bit surprised by his statement._

_"I thought that you'd be respectful to the Great Spirits," Soga stated, "Y'know. Because you blindly followed their orders for so long."_

_"First of all," Kivuli explained, "Since when have I been respectful to anyone? Second of all, I didn't blindly follow the Great Spirits. I agreed for fix Ahadi's mistake for Mohatu. A mistake that I played a part in. I owed Mohatu that much. Yes, its true. I did everything the way that the Great Spirits wanted it done. And look where it got me. Thanks to them, Jozi and Mahiri are dead!"_

_"I'm surprised that you cared about them," Soga stated, staring at Kivuli strangely._

_"I'll admit," Kivuli shrugged, "I don't really care. But I owe them. They both played a part in the alliance against Akida...and if it wasn't for Mahiri and her milk...Ed wouldn't be alive today."_

_Soga bit off another chunk of the zebra. Kivuli sighed heavily._

_"I'm sorry, sir," Kivuli stated formally, "But I'm not going to leave my son. Not this time. Besides, there are many reasons for me to stay in the Pride Lands for a while. The food's not horrible. There's plenty of water. And I can get closer to Taka."_

_"Yes," Soga nodded, "I've been meaning to ask you. What is your interest in that lion?"_

_"I dunno," Kivuli shrugged, "He reminds me of me. He trapped in his own destiny."_

_"And that's all?" Soga asked sceptically, "That's the only reason that you want to get closer to him?"_

_Kivuli nodded. Soga smiled._

_"You're lying," Soga smirked, "What's your real reason?"_

_Kivuli let out a heavy sigh and looked around._

_"Oh, don't worry," Soga smiled, "No one else can hear you. Not even the Great Spirits._

_"Very well," Kivuli nodded, "If you must know, I want to get close to Taka to get close to his father."_

_"What do you want with Ahadi?" Soga asked._

_"I want him dead!" Kivuli growled, "I want him to suffer for what he did to Sauda!"_

_"So kill him," Soga shrugged, "Then you can go kill Kalab."_

_"That's the only problem!" Kivuli groaned in annoyance, "I can't!"_

_"Yes you can," Soga smiled, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're one of the great assassins to ever live!"_

_"No, I mean that I shouldn't," Kivuli stated, rolling his eyes, "Because if I do, the other hyenas will get exiled...again! And then Mohatu will start nagging me to clean up my mess...again! I need to do it in a way that would result in Ahadi being dead, and the hyenas still being allowed in the Pride Lands. This will be hard for even me. Ahadi going to be keeping a close watch on all hyenas. Plus, he's got that little horn-bill to gather information for him. I've got to be careful."_

_Soga nodded and stroked his chin, thinking of Kivuli's situation. Suddnely, an idea came to him._

_"Kivuli," Soga sighed, "I don't completely trust you. I'm starting to doubt that you really have any interest in searching for Kalab."_

_"Of course I want to find him!" Kivuli snapped, "But when I decide to, and no sooner."_

_"Alright, I can respect that," Soga smiled, "How about we make a deal?"_

_"What did you have in mind?" Kivuli asked, intrigued by Soga's statement._

_"It won't require much on your part," Soga explained, "I just want you to promise me that you'll eventually let me continue your training and that you'll search for Kalab. I'll give you as much time as you need."_

_"I would have done that anyway," Kivuli stated._

_"Just promise me," Soga growled._

_"Alright," Kivuli sighed, "I promise."_

_"Good!" Soga exclaimed, "Now, I'm going to help you kill Ahadi without anyone knowing that it was you!"_

_"How do you plan on doing that?" Kivuli asked excitedly._

_"You said it yourself," Soga stated, forming a flame with his paw and tossing it into the air, "Ahadi's majordomo is the main problem, here. I'll help you take care of that problem."_

_"Do you have a plan?" Kivuli asked._

_"Yes," Soga nodded, throwing another flame at the original, causing the two flames to explode and vanish, "You have to fight fire with fire!"_

_Kivuli cocked his head in confusion._

_"Soon, Kivuli," Soga cackled, "I'm going to send you your very own majordomo!"_

_"Really?" Kivuli asked, "What kind of majordomo?"_

_"Patience, Kivuli," Soga smiled, "You'll find out soon enough. I have the perfect candidate! And I have a feeling that you'll be pleasently surprised!"_

_"When can I expect this majordomo?" Kivuli asked the wild dog._

_"Soon enough," Soga replied, "I don't expect him to take very long. He works nights!"_

_Soga then cackled wildly. Kivuli cocked his head, before nodding._

_"Alright," Kivuli smiled, "I'll play your game, for now. Now, leave me. Don't bother me again. When I'm ready to search for Kalab, I'll call you."_

_Soga bowed and backed away, bursting into flames._

_"I was wrong to doubt you, Kivuli," Soga cackled, "You're still the same cub that I trained! Still as heartless as ever! Farewell, for now!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kivuli awoke from his sleep and turned to Pride Rock. The black hyena smiled to himself. Ahadi's time was at an end! Soon, Kivuli would have a majordomo of his own! And after killing Ahadi, and Kalab, of course, Kivuli would take the Pride Lands for his own. It would become the newest colony of the Bloody Shadows! Then, he and Ed would never have to leave the Bloody Shadows again! Kivuli would finally become a king! The time was drawing near. All Kivuli needed now was to gain the lions' trust...starting with Taka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the ending, but I wanted to leave somerthing to look forward in Of Kings and Trash 2(which I hope to start soon.) Thank you for reading! Please review. _


End file.
